Dream
by AerisxStrife
Summary: Un rêve...Ca ne devrait être qu'un rêve...Etre déesse d'un monde dont on n'a connaissance...Être témoin des pires histoires...Mais aussi le témoin des plus belles. Comme celle de Tifa et Cloud...
1. Chapter 1

_Dream_…C'est le plus beau des mots pour exprimer le rêve. Je ne connais de mot en français pour exprimer la beauté qui se dégage de cet acte, enlaçant l'inconscient d'une brume apaisante, ouvrant de nouvelles portes vers les mondes qui nous sont mitoyens.

Je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres. Je n'ai pas de nom, car je ne juge pas important de le prononcer. Je n'ai pas de visage car je n'existe pas dans le regard des autres.

Je ne suis qu'une silhouette allongée, dans un lit d'hôpital. Une silhouette sans souvenirs de sa vie précédente, que l'on ne maintient que par souci de décoration.

Je n'ai déjà plus aucune visite, plus de voix pour me dire de revenir. Revenir où ? Tous m'ont oublié. Je fais partie des choses que tous ont cru disparues à jamais. Certains pensent même que je n'ai jamais existé. Effacée, telle une poussière dans l'air ambiant.

Pourtant, il existe un monde où je suis quelqu'un. Je n'ai toujours pas de nom, mais je sais que beaucoup pensent à moi.

C'est normal, je suis une Déesse.

Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai plus de souvenirs de ma vie, excepté le fait que je sois tombé dans le coma, à mes 15 ans. Ai-je vieilli depuis ? Ai-je changé ? Suis-je devenue quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement belle ? Ou l'étais déjà auparavant ? Peut-être suis-je plus laide que le commun des hommes…A moins que je ne sois qu'une ombre, sans importance pour personne. Quelqu'un qu'on ne regarde même plus.

Ce monde, je n'avais fait qu'en entendre parler jusqu'ici. Gaïa. La terre de Final Fantasy VII. Combien de fans vendraient leur âme pour avoir la chance ne serait-ce que d'effleurer ce monde ?

J'ai été accueilli par quelqu'un. Une femme de grande beauté. Elle s'appelait Aerith. Et j'avais un nom, à ce moment-là encore.

« Je t'attendais. M'avait-elle dit.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Aerith et toi tu es *…*, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesçai, machinalement.

« Depuis toujours, nous t'attendions. Murmura un jeune homme, aux côtés d'Aerith.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Zack Fair.

-Enchantée.

-Moi de même, *…*. »

Je sentais leurs regards peser sur moi, avec une telle intensité. J'avais l'impression d'être un livre ouvert, qu'ils feuilletaient calmement, découvrant un à un tous ses secrets.

« Je suis morte ? »

Zack éclata de rire, puis, devant ma mine vexée, s'excusa.

« Non, bien au contraire.

-Au contraire ?

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, reprit Aerith, d'une voix paisible. »

Elle me présenta alors le monde où je me trouvais. Un monde de lumière et de pureté. Elle m'apprit que ce lieu était un lieu de transition, entre la vie et la mort.

« Rares sont ceux qui obtiennent le droit d'y rester. Ce privilège n'est accordé qu'aux…dieux. »

Ce mot…il avait retenti dans mon esprit, tel une bombe. Je ne parvenais pas à le croire.

« Impossible. Vous…vous devez vous tromper de personne.

-Non. A ma connaissance, il n'y a pas d'autre *…* en ce lieu. »

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

« Moi ? Une déesse ? »

Aerith et Zack acquiescèrent. Une larme roula le long de ma joue.

« Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il vous faut. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre. *…* est vouée à rester humaine, une simple humaine, sans histoires.

-En es-tu seulement sûre ? »

J'acquiesçai à l'interrogation d'Aerith.

« Vouée à rester humaine ? *…*, ne me fais pas rire ! Rétorqua Zack. Si seulement tu pouvais prendre conscience de l'importance que tu as ici…

-J'ai une famille, des amis, au cas où vous ne vous souviendriez pas. Vous m'avez arraché à eux !

-Vaine illusion. Soupira Zack. Tu n'as personne qui t'attende. Personne. »

Les larmes devinrent torrents. Je sentis mon cœur se noircir et une envie s'emparer de moi : tuer ce Zack, le torturer. Le faire payer pour ses paroles trompeuses.

Aerith saisit le bras de Zack, l'incitant à se calmer. Mais celui-ci, avec douceur, repoussa la jeune femme.

Zack s'assit à genoux. Il ferma les yeux, et caressa la surface de lumière. Une image se forma, progressivement.

Je poussai un hurlement de dégoût.

« Tu vois…il n'y a plus personne. Personne pour laver tes cheveux emmêlés de graisse, prendre soin de ta peau de porcelaine, ou même songer à t'embrasser.

-Mais…mais je suis tombée dans le coma il y a moins de cinq minutes.

-Le temps n'est pas le même ici que chez toi. Il s'est déjà écoulé deux mois. Deux mois durant lesquels tes parents ont appris que tu resterais toute ta vie un légume. Un légume dont personne ne veut avoir la charge. »

Zack était dur. Zack était cruel. Mais il avait raison. Terriblement raison. Il n'y avait plus personne sur cette Terre pour attendre mon retour. D'ailleurs, y avait-il seulement déjà eu quelqu'un qui ait guetté mes pas, dans l'espoir de me voir enfin arriver ? Quelqu'un qui m'ait attendu ?

Non.

Je laisse Aerith me serrer dans ses bras. J'ai envie de m'y réfugier, pour l'éternité. Oublier, oublier tout ce que j'ai vu. Oublier jusqu'à mon nom…

Mon vœu s'est exaucé. Au fil du temps, j'ai tout oublié. Tout. A présent, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une Brise sans nom. Une déesse innommable.

Mon rôle m'a rapidement paru très clair. Influencer jusqu'à la destinée des gens vivant sur Gaïa. Orienter les gens à suivre les choix qui leur paraissaient bons, qu'ils le soient ou non, par ailleurs. _And dream_…Juste rêver, et offrir mes rêves aux autres.

Je m'asseyais en tailleur, et caressait la lumière blanche, qui ne reflétait rien d'autre que mon ombre sans nom.

Des images se formèrent. Des images du monde dans lequel je vis à présent. Gaïa.

*

Je suis de retour…

C'est ce que Cloud avait dit, il y a à présent un an. Mais il n'avait fait que mentir, une fois de plus.

Il était parti, un beau jour, et il n'était plus jamais revenu. Tifa l'avait attendu sur le pas de la porte, chaque jour, pendant des heures et des heures, tenant Marlène par la main.

Denzel, lui, s'était rapidement en colère :

« Il m'avait promis ! Il m'avait promis qu'il reviendrait ! »

Et il avait refusé de l'attendre plus longtemps. Son cœur s'était nourri de haine, et, dès lors, il a cessé d'être l'enfant Denzel, pour devenir un adolescent, avec un cœur d'homme.

Il avait commencé à nourrir des sentiments pour la jeune fille qui l'avait conduite au Gang de Kadaj. Il avait appris son nom : Lilee. Un nom à la sonorité particulière, qu'il avait trouvé incroyable.

Il s'était vu prendre d'une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas pour les Mogs, et à en ramener autant que possible à la jeune fille, ainsi que des dérivés, déclenchant toujours chez elle un sourire à tomber et des étincelles dans ses yeux.

« Je vais voir Lilee ! »

Telle était la rengaine qu'il sortait chaque après-midi, avant de partir du bar.

Tifa était heureuse pour lui. Elle estimait qu'il avait grand besoin de compagnie et que s'ouvrir à l'amour sera pour lui plus que bénéfique.

Elle, elle soignait son cœur blessé. Blessé d'avoir ainsi été trompé. Elle se sentait seule, plus seule que jamais, même avec la présence réconfortante de Marlène à ses côtés.

En l'absence de Cloud, elle avait fini par accepter les sentiments qui lui rongeaient le cœur et l'esprit. Cette envie d'être enlacée dans ses bras musclées, de toucher de ses lèvres sa bouche boudeuse, de caresser sa peau d'une infinie douceur…Elle aussi avait compris ce qu'était l'amour. Et ce sentiment se faisait d'autant plus fort que Cloud était absent.

Le téléphone se mit soudain à sonner.

« Marlène ! Laisse, je vais décrocher ! »

Marlène, près du combiné, acquiesça, avant de sortir de la pièce. Tifa, à pas lents, se dirigea vers le téléphone, avant de décrocher.

« Allô ?

-C'est Reno. »

Tifa eut un grand sourire.

« Reno ! Ca faisait longtemps…Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé. »

Sa voix était grave, plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Reno ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est à propos de Cloud. »

Tifa sentit son cœur battre à vive allure, et son imagination se mettre en route à une vitesse folle. Mort…Cloud pourrait-il être mort ?

« Reno, je t'en prie. Ne me dis pas que…

-C'est pire. Bien pire que cela. »

Tifa déglutit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être pire que la mort ?

« Reno, je t'en supplie. Dis-moi tout ! »

*

Un destin est bien souvent des plus éphémères…Et celui-ci me paraissait être le plus fragile que j'ai jamais eu entre mes mains.

Un nom. Cloud Strife. Et à présent, sa vie, son âme…ne dépendaient que de moi. Une lourde tâche, qui constituait à présent mon quotidien d'innommable.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit prologue vous aura plu. J'ai essayé d'innover, en faisant en sorte que l'OC n'intervienne pas directement et ne soit pas, je l'espère, une Mary-Sue.

J'ai eu des difficultés, parce que je ne suis pas particulièrement lyrique, alors que mon personnage l'est. J'espère que ce n'est pas nul…

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j'accepte toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives soient-elles. Merci d'avoir lu. A très vite.


	2. Chapter 2

Un fil retenant la fragile existence de cet homme nommé Cloud Strife…

Un fil qui pourrait être coupé par une simple pensée de ma part. Aerith m'avait offert ce don, alors que j'avais pris ma place de déesse de Gaïa. Celui de disposer de la vie et de la mort des gens, si je le désirais.

Mais Cloud était un être à part…Un être que je ne pouvais si facilement supprimer, parce qu'il continuait d'habiter le cœur d'une personne à qui je tenais beaucoup.

Cloud Strife…Homme au destin si imprévisible, au cœur toujours si attaché à celle qu'il ne pourra jamais plus toucher. Homme qui ne tardera pas à mourir, si celle qui l'aime ne vient pas le sauver…

*

Tifa raccrocha, les lèvres tremblantes, les larmes aux yeux.

Cela faisait un an, à présent. Un an que Cloud les avait quittés, un an qu'elle avait cru qu'il n'avait fait que s'en aller. Un an qu'il était, en réalité, enfermé dans les geôles de la Shinra. Pourquoi ? Même Reno l'ignorait. Et ce qu'il avait découvert était dû à un des hasards les plus étranges…Une voix, avait-il dit, mêlée à la brise qui soufflait dans les prisons mal isolées de la Shinra, l'avait conduit dans la cellule qui ne devrait pas exister, cellule subtilement chiffrée 666. Une cellule qu'on disait habitée par l'esprit de Jenova…Une cellule devenue légende, car personne n'avait jamais pu, jusque-là, la retrouver.

Rufus avait affirmée qu'elle n'existait pas. Qu'elle n'était qu'une élucubration de son défunt père, rien de plus. Et pourtant, Reno, guidé par cette étrange voix, avait réussi à la trouver.

La cellule maudite. Celle où se pratiquait tout ce dont on ne pouvait parler…

C'est là qu'il avait trouvé Cloud, dans un état si pitoyable qu'il avait manqué en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient été ennemis, certes, mais personne, pas même le Défunt Sephiroth, n'aurait mérité un tel sort.

« Sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil, avait-il dit. Si vous voulez le délivrer, il ne vous reste guère de temps.

-On aura besoin de ton aide !

-J'essaierai. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

-Quoi ?

-Les trois frères…Ils sont avec lui. »

La conversation avait été coupée à ce moment précis. Tifa avait cru entendre un éclat de voix, avant que la conversation ne s'arrête. Elle espéra brièvement que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé, avant de tourner ses entières pensées vers l'homme qui hantait son âme : Cloud.

« Tifa ? Demanda Marlène. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Tifa baissa les yeux, un sourire tentant de percer vainement le masque de tristesse posé sur son visage.

« Tu vas avoir une visite de ton papa, Marlène.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle, joyeuse.

-Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? »

Tifa se retourna. Denzel, accompagné de Lilee, venait de rentrer.

« Barret est quelqu'un de très occupé. Il ne pourrait se désister sans une raison valable. Et vu les difficultés qu'il a à se tirer pour voir sa fille… »

Tifa soupira. Denzel avait tellement changé ! Si mature…Il avait frôlé la mort, il faut dire. Et il avait dû apprendre à grandir sans présence masculine, lui forgeant un caractère d'acier.

« Peut-être serait-il temps que vous lui disiez toute la vérité, Mademoiselle…Persifla Lilee. »

Malgré l'évidente politesse dont Lilee faisait preuve à son égard, Tifa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se crisper face à sa sagacité et ses sarcasmes permanents. Un moment, elle pensa que ces deux-là allaient bien ensemble, avant de commencer :

« Ca concerne Cloud…

-Je m'en fiche. Viens, Lilee.

-Tu devrais peut-être écouter jusqu'au bout, lui conseilla-t-elle.

-Non. »

Il la tira par la main, avant de sortir du bar.

Un voile de tristesse embruma les yeux de Tifa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Cloud ? »

Tifa se tourna vers Marlène. Elle essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur son doux visage, avant de dire :

« Il a été enlevé par la Shinra. AVALANCHE va à nouveau reprendre du service. »

*

Reno heurta le mur de la cellule.

« Hé, vous n'allez pas bien ? Tarés, je bosse avec vous, vous vous souvenez ?

-Tu n'es plus un Turk, Reno. Asséna Tseng. Les Turks ne révèlent pas des informations capitales à n'importe qui. Qui appelais-tu ?

-Ca te regarde, Tseng ? »

Celui-ci fit un mouvement de tête. Elena arma son MCR, avant d'en asséner un violent coup dans le thorax de Reno. Celui-ci sentit une décharge traverser tout son corps. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, bien malgré lui.

« Elena, bon sang, on est coéquipiers, non ?

-Je te rappelle la fonction des Turks : obéir aux ordres. Et l'ordre en question est de te faire parler, alors vas-y : Parle !

-Va te faire voir ! »

Nouvelle décharge. Reno sentit ses forces s'amenuiser, ses yeux papillonner.

Une brise l'entoura soudainement.

_Reno…Tiens bon…Je ne peux pas t'aider plus que ça…Mais…Je vais essayer…_

Reno, trop assommé pour protester, laissa la brume pénétrer son corps. Puis, ce fut le néant.

*

J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'arriverai à prendre possession du corps de Reno. Mes capacités sont si limitées sur Gaïa…

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû intervenir. Mon rôle aurait dû se limiter à celui de spectatrice. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Et est-ce le bon choix ?

Je ne sais pas. Je suis une déesse en ce monde, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression de ne rien contrôler.

Avec difficulté, je me levai. Quelle étrangeté de se voir contrôler un corps qui n'est pas le sien, surtout que, l'espace d'une infinité, vous n'étiez qu'esprit sans chair.

« Tu arrives encore à te lever, après une décharge pareille ? Murmura Tseng, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Répondis-je, contaminée par le cynisme de Reno. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi faiblard que toi… »

J'ignorai que Tseng pouvait prendre facilement la mouche. En tout cas, ce n'est absolument pas le comportement que j'imaginai chez lui. Il se jeta sur moi, enfin sur Reno, et me frappa de ce…MCR ? Le nom m'échappe…

Je ressentis pour la première fois depuis longtemps la douleur d'un choc électrique. Et je ne regrettai alors pas de n'être habituellement qu'un esprit sans corps ni sensations.

« Parle ! Qui as-tu appelé ?

-Ta mère. Elle est assez bien roulée, pour une vieille… »

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire quelque chose de ce genre. Sans doute Reno qui me poussait à faire ça…A moins que je ne fus tout simplement cynique, lorsque je n'étais qu'une humaine comme les autres…

La nouvelle décharge me fit regretter mes paroles. Je me montrais bien incapable de les éviter. J'espère que Reno me pardonnera…Mais manier un corps, après des années passées à léviter, sans aucune prise avec la terre, s'avérait plus difficile que prévu.

« Je te pensais bien plus leste, Reno. Les décharges t'auraient-elles affaibli plus que tu ne le prétends ? L'interrogea Elena, tout en le poussant avec violence contre le mur. »

J'ai l'impression que tout devient noir autour de moi…Désolée, Reno. Je crois avoir aggravé ton cas plus que nécessaire…Pardon…

*

Ils étaient tous venus à son appel. Vincent Valentine, ayant accepté de laisser à l'abandon son précieux cercueil pendant quelques temps, Cait Sith, posé sur le dos de Nanaki, qui arborait une expression à la fois grave et attristée, Barret, Marlène sur ses genoux, Cid, posé négligemment sur un des sièges du bar, sans oublier Yuffie, qui semblait si excitée qu'elle ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans tout le bar, s'attirant les soupirs exaspérés de Vincent, qui aurait sans doute préféré un peu de calme.

« Tu dis que Cloud a été enlevé par la Shinra ? Demanda Nanaki, les yeux empreints d'inquiétude. »

Tifa acquiesça, des larmes menaçant de s'écouler.

« Qui t'a prévenu ? Demanda Vincent, sa voix grave et apaisante surplombant la pièce.

-Reno.

-Comme si on pouvait lui faire confiance…Persifla Cid, un air mauvais affiché sur son visage.

-Il a été fait prisonnier il y a quelques heures. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Cait Sith, qui avait proféré cette phrase d'un si obscur augure.

« Je l'ai vu, alors que j'étais en route, se faire emmener par les autres Turks, vers une cellule, dont je ne connais pas le numéro.

-666. L'interrompit Tifa. Ils ont dû l'emmener dans la cellule 666.

-La cellule 666 n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'une légende. Proféra Vincent, ses yeux d'ambre s'illuminant d'étrange façon.

-C'est pourtant dans cette cellule que Cloud est enfermé depuis un an, d'après les dires de Reno. Répliqua Tifa. Et il n'y est pas seul.

-Il est avec qui, alors ? Grogna Barret.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Reno a dit "Les trois frères".

-Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama Yuffie. Ils ont explosé en mille morceaux, boum ! Plus de Loz, plus de Yazoo, plus de Kadaj !

-Reno n'a pas eu le temps de m'en dire plus, mais il est possible aussi que l'un d'eux soit Sephiroth.

-Ne cessera-t-il donc jamais d'apparaître, celui-là ? Soupira Nanaki. Il nous a déjà attiré assez d'ennuis comme ça…

-Ce type est increvable, marmonna Cid.

-Ne nous emportons pas ! Intervint Cait Sith. Après tout, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il parlait bien de ces quatre-là !

-T'en connais beaucoup, trois frères ? Ironisa Barret. »

Cait Sith toussota, avant de reprendre :

« Le mieux serait peut-être d'établir un plan d'attaque…

-Et comment ? Protesta Yuffie. On ne sait même pas où elle est, cette fichue cellule ! »

Tous se rendirent alors compte de cette évidence, si justement soulignée par Yuffie. Oui, sans même avoir un but précis, comment comptaient-ils libérer Cloud ? Là était la question.

*

Reno ouvrit les yeux. Il ne reconnaissait que vaguement l'endroit où il avait été emmené. Cellule 666. Il avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir brièvement, avant de prévenir Tifa et d'être emporté par les Turks. Il maudit Elena et Tseng, les traitant de tous les noms.

_Ne les blâme pas…Ils ne font que leur travail…_

Reno tenta de tourner la tête pour voir qui était à l'origine de cette voix, avant de ressentir un engourdissement certain dans tout son corps.

_C'est un collier spécial qu'ils t'ont mis…Ca t'empêche de bouger…_

Reno sentit un bref courant d'air, tandis que la source de l'étrange voix se positionna en face de lui. Une expression de surprise transparut sur son visage.

Elle, car il lui semblait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, n'avait pas de forme propre. Son visage semblait couvert d'un masque sans expression, ses yeux semblable à un gouffre décoloré, et son corps aussi transparent qu'une goutte d'eau, flottant dans l'air humide de la cellule. Elle paraissait si faible, si frêle…Etait-elle un fantôme ? Etait-elle morte ?

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il lui sembla apercevoir un bref sourire sur le masque qui la cachait.

_Je ne sais plus…Il y a des années que plus personne ne m'a appelé, en vérité…_

Elle se rapprocha de lui. Reno eut alors des frissons, tandis que son corps s'engourdissait imperceptiblement, sous l'effet étrange du maudit collier.

_Je suis désolée…Je n'ai pas pu te sauver…Je suis plus faible que je ne le pensais…_

« Tu as essayé, c'est tout ce qui compte. De toute façon, ils allaient m'emmener ici… »

_Je ne suis pas très douée pour posséder les gens…C'était la première fois…_

Reno, cette fois-ci, retint un frisson, conscient de l'effet que cela aurait sur son corps.

« Je ne me souviens de rien…Tu n'as rien dit, au moins ? »

La silhouette indistincte fit un signe de dénégation. Reno poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de ressentir de nouveau un engourdissement parcourir son corps.

_Je pourrais peut-être aider…_

« Euh…Tu sais…S'inquiéta Reno, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait dit cela. Je tiens encore à rester maître de moi-même, tu vois ? »

La fille éclata de rire.

_Je ne compte pas te posséder…C'est une expérience que je n'espère pas renouveler, en vérité…_

Elle disparut de sa vue. Reno cligna des yeux, ébahi.

« Où es-tu ? »

_Je suis toujours là…_

La voix provenait de derrière lui. La fille, devenue brise, s'infiltra dans le collier.

_Qu'il est étrange ce collier…il est rempli de…Mako ? On dirait que c'est un des trucs qu'ils t'injectent avec de la…morphine ?_

Reno n'avait foutrement aucune idée de ce que pouvait être de la morphine. En revanche, la Mako, il savait bien ce que c'était. Et à l'idée que cette substance se baladait dans son corps en ce moment même, il eut un haut-le-cœur.

_Ce fil-là…si je le court-circuite…_

« Court-circuite ? Euh…non, s'il te plaît, att… »

Trop tard. Reno sentit une décharge électrique énorme parcourir l'entièreté de son corps, tandis qu'il sentait s'infiltrer en lui ce qui l'avait toujours répugné : la Mako.

Il songea brièvement que cette fille ne lui apportait décidément que des ennuis, avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

*

Je paniquai. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Reno…Est-ce qu'il était mort ?

Je tentai de tâter son pouls, me rappelant de brèves notions de secourisme acquises ultérieurement, avant de hurler. Ma main avait traversé le corps et, sans doute par réflexe, saisit le cœur de Reno. Je le lâchai, et, avec précaution, retirai ma main de son corps, avant de m'appuyer contre le mur et de vomir de tout mon soûl.

« Oh mon dieu…oh mon dieu…Je…J'ai touché… »

La nausée me reprit de plus belle.

Je finis, bien heureusement, par m'arrêter. D'après ce que j'avais senti, Reno était toujours en vie, ce qui était un miracle en soi, après la décharge qui l'avait traversé. Peut-être une expérience douloureuse avec les MCR l'avait-il endurci ?

Il était bel et bien vivant. Mais à quel prix ?

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la réserve entière de Mako contenue dans le collier se déverserait dans ses veines. Les cellules de Jenova…

Trop préoccupée pour m'interroger quant à leur provenance, alors que Jenova avait disparue, je m'efforçai de faire prendre une consistance à ma main droite, sans succès. Il allait falloir attendre que Reno se réveille pour qu'il puisse retirer lui-même ce collier de malheur…

Je pestai. J'étais déesse de cette planète, et j'étais incapable de retirer un collier ? Franchement, quelle utilité avait un tel titre si je ne pouvais simplement me matérialiser ?

J'enviai Aerith. Elle avait toujours su intervenir quand il le fallait, sans aucune erreur de sa part. Tandis que moi…J'avais manqué tuer Reno, en me servant de lui pour que Tifa et les membres d'AVALANCHE découvre que Cloud était prisonnier et en tentant de le libérer.

Je vis enfin que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la cellule. J'en aurais presque oublié la présence de Cloud et des trois frères. J'étais bien incapable de dire qui était qui. En revanche, leur état ne me laissait aucune illusion quant à leur santé physique et mentale.

Les yeux vides, les mains attachés au mur, leurs corps pendaient lamentablement, comme éteints, désertés par la flamme bienveillante de la vie.

Leurs yeux, en particulier ceux de Cloud, avaient pris une teinte verte si lumineuse que je manquai de m'éblouir en les regardant, malgré mon état semi-fantômatique.

J'entendis soudainement un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai. Reno avait bougé.

Il se redressa, tant bien que mal, puis, d'un geste machinal, retira le collier qui lui enserrait le cou :

« Tu es réveillé…Murmurai-je. »

Il jeta le collier au sol, avant de me toiser, son regard affichant une furieuse envie de me tuer. Oups…

* * *

Chapitre un peu court par rapport à la longueur que je comptais faire, mais il fallait que je trouve une fin convenable, donc…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, je dois vous avouer. J'espère qu'il sera bien quand même. Je suis vraiment ravie de vos commentaires, et j'espère que d'autres suivront. Merci beaucoup, Melior (à ce propos, j'adore ta fanfic La mémoire des Cetras et sa suite La Descendante d'Hyne, tu es vraiment une écrivaine douée) et LastxMoon (dont j'ai hâte de voir le prochain chapitre).

Vingt-deux lecteurs pour un premier chapitre, je suis étonnée que mon texte ait plu, en vérité.

On se retrouvera peut-être demain, plutôt dans la soirée, parce que je vais devoir passer ma journée chez ma tante. A très vite !


	3. Chapter 3

J'avais oublié l'éternel disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, excepté la narratrice et l'histoire.

Voilà donc, avec un peu de retard (j'ai réécrit ce chapitre deux fois), le 3ème chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Reno soupira, réussissant difficilement à bouger son bras afin d'essuyer la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

Cette fille…était vraiment un boulet. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la définir, du moins dans son vocabulaire. Mais bon, au moins, elle avait essayé d'aider.

Cela faisait deux heures environ qu'elle avait disparu, le laissant seul avec une bien étrange compagnie. Cloud, Kadaj, Loz et…Sephiroth ?

Reno écarquilla ses yeux, ayant pris une teinte d'un vert translucide, et, avec une certaine difficulté, rampa jusqu'aux quatre corps.

Essoufflé, il s'arrêta devant eux.

« Je hais cette cellule…grinça-t-il. Bon, si ce type est vraiment Sephiroth, on est vraiment dans la…

-Je suis flatté. »

Reno, sursautant, leva les yeux. Son regard croisa celui du prisonnier. Qui n'était pas Sephiroth.

« Mais tout de même un peu vexé. J'ai une identité, en-dehors de celle de mon frère. Yazoo. »

Alors c'était lui…Le grand frère de Kadaj. Le Yazoo qui l'avait tabassé lors de l'apparition de Bahamut.

Ses poings se crispèrent, mais il fut incapable de se lever. Yazoo éclata de rire.

« Arrête, tu es encore plus pitoyable que moi ! Ricana Reno.

-Possible. Ca fait bien un an que je suis là, après tout.

-Un an ? S'étrangla Reno. Un an dans cette cellule maudite ? Et tu n'es pas aussi comateux que les trois autres ? »

Yazoo grimaça.

« Je pensais Loz et Kadaj plus solides que ça. Apparemment, non.

-Pourquoi on vous a enfermé ici ?

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien le savoir. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Reno n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait discuter tranquillement avec l'un de ses pires ennemis. Mais, après tout, ils étaient dans la même galère. Autant essayer de s'en sortir, même s'il fallait pour cela s'allier avec ce clone de Sephiroth.

« J'aimerais bien quand même pouvoir être détaché, tu vois ? Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas à mon aise, mais… »

Reno eut un léger sourire. S'appuyant contre le mur, il détacha, avec grande difficulté, les mains liées de Yazoo, qui atterrit au sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Je te pensais plus léger que ça…

-La ferme, Queue de rat. »

Reno, furieux, caressa avec fierté sa queue de cheval, celle qui avait tant fait frémir les filles qui avaient eu l'honneur d'y passer leur main.

« Tu ne comprends rien à la beauté et à l'attirance qu'elle peut provoquer sur les femmes.

-Peut-être…Après tout, la seule femme que j'aie jamais connue fut ma mère, Jenova. »

Reno retint un ricanement. Alors cet homme était toujours…puceau ?

« Tu n'as aucune expérience de la vie, mon pauvre.

-J'en sais assez pour te transpercer l'estomac d'un coup de poing, Reno.

-Vu ton état…

-On s'habitue rapidement à ce genre de choses. »

Yazoo tira sur ce collier, espérant l'enlever, ne réussissant qu'à s'affaiblir un peu plus.

« C'est inutile. Soupira Reno. Il faut le court-circuiter de l'intérieur.

-Comme cette…fille l'a fait ?

-Tu nous as vus ?

-Je n'ai pas attendu que tu viennes à ma rencontre pour vous observer. Je n'ai jamais vu de personnes comme elle. Elle ne ressemble en rien à tout ce que j'ai pu croiser dans ma courte vie. J'ai pensé un moment qu'elle pourrait être comme Jenova… »

Le sang de Reno se glaça. Dans ce cas-là, une nouvelle calamité venue des cieux était en train de se promener, en ce moment-même, au-dessus de Midgar ? Cette perspective lui donna des frissons.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Comment tu le sais ? L'interrogea Reno, perplexe.

-Mère est un être complexe, aux pouvoirs infiniment plus étendus que ceux que possède cette fille. Et elle n'a pas l'air d'entendre les voix.

-Les voix ?

-Tends un peu l'oreille. »

Un silence s'installa, tandis que Reno, incrédule, cherchait vainement à entendre ces voix dont Yazoo lui parlait. Puis un souffle lui parvint. Un gémissement. Puis une litanie. Etrange. Puissante. Glaçante.

« C'est la voix de Mère.

-De Jenova ? S'exclama Reno. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Mère est ici, avec nous. Sous une forme immuable et immatérielle. Elle attend qu'on la libère, pour qu'enfin elle puisse faire de cette planète le vaisseau qui nous conduira en la Terre promise. »

Ce type était pire que cinglé. Ses yeux semblaient briller d'une étrange lueur de folie, tandis que son visage affichait un sourire extatique.

« Je commence à regretter de t'avoir libérer… »

Yazoo le foudroya du regard.

« Tu es des nôtres à présent. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est le destin de cette planète, qui a fini sa misérable vie. Mais pas toi. Après tout, tu as les cellules de Mère, à présent, toi aussi, non ? »

Reno siffla. Inutile de lui rappeler ce que ce fichu collier et cette fichue fille lui avaient fait subir. A présent, il était bel et bien devenu un monstre, comme ces trois-là…

« Qu'est-ce que Cloud fait là ?

-Grand frère ? »

Les yeux de Yazoo se plissèrent, et ses traits s'animèrent, guidés par une rage intense. Reno s'étonna d'une telle réaction. Yazoo, du peu qu'il en avait vu, lui avait semblé être d'un calme martial. Apparemment non.

« Aucune idée. Mais je pense que tu es vraiment stupide. Tu oublies la question essentielle.

-Laquelle ? Fit Reno, les lèvres pincées.

-Comment avons-nous pu survivre à l'explosion ? Et comment Kadaj, volatilisé en étincelles, avait-il pu revenir ainsi ? »

Effectivement, songea Reno, ces questions avaient le mérite d'être posées.

« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de réponse à fournir. »

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage tandis que sa main droite semblait reprendre vie, comme animée par une nouvelle force.

« La Shinra nous voulait. Elle nous a récupéré, je ne peux te dire comment. Tout ce que je me rappelle, ce sont ses yeux diaphanes.

-A qui étaient-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas. Une femme, c'est tout ce que je sais. Elle a une voix grave et profonde. Peut-être une Turk ou une Scientifique. »

Reno repassa en revue toutes les filles Turks qu'il connaissait. Aucune ne possédait ces caractéristiques.

« Ce n'est pas une Turk. »

Yazoo eut un sourire.

« C'est vrai. J'oubliai que tu travaillais pour le Président. Pourquoi tu te retrouves ici ? Une promotion ?

-Haha, très drôle. Non, je vous ai découvert, et j'ai prévenu AVALANCHE.

-Tu leur as donné l'emplacement de la cellule ?

-Pas eu le temps. »

Yazoo soupira.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Quoi ?

-Tu es un boulet. »

Reno n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car une silhouette se faufila entre les murs. Une silhouette brumeuse.

« Pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce tu faisais ? »

_Euh…ben…Oh, l'autre garçon est réveillé !_

« Yazoo. L'autre garçon, comme tu dis, s'appelle Yazoo. Railla celui-ci. Et n'esquive pas la question s'il te plaît. »

Elle toussota brièvement.

_Eh bien…_

*

AVALANCHE n'avait guère avancé dans ses recherches. La cellule 666, certes. Mais où pouvait-elle bien se trouver ?

Reeve Tuesti avait entamé les recherches, assisté de sa peluche Cait Sith, sans aucun succès pour le moment. Bien au contraire. La méfiance de Rufus à son égard semblait s'être multipliée par cent, ce qui lui laissait une marge de manœuvre guère plus élevée que celle des autres membres.

Tous s'étaient aujourd'hui réunis, afin d'effectuer un bilan de leurs recherches :

« Rien »

Ce mot fut employé sans commune mesure dans cette réunion.

Atterrée, j'observai ce groupe, qui portait la vie de cinq personnes (dont Reno) dans leurs mains et qui, malheureusement, ne semblaient pas capables de grand-chose à cet instant.

Mais mon rôle, à cet instant présent, n'était pas de les aider. De toute façon, même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu.

J'avais été rappelée dans ce que j'appellerai les Limbes, passage entre la vie et la mort, où séjournent les divinités de ce monde.

Je n'avais eu, par ailleurs, aucune occasion d'en croiser, ce que j'espérais être vite remédiée.

« Bonjour ! Me lança Aerith. »

Elle me serra la main, un air grave démentant la légèreté de sa voix.

« Aerith ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Surprise, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Non, il n'y a rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Suspicieuse, je décidai néanmoins de ne pas poursuivre la conversation, et laissait Aerith dévier sur un autre sujet.

« Alors ? Cette première journée sur Gaïa ? »

Je soupirai, un air de profonde lassitude affiché sur mon visage.

« Une catastrophe… »

Aerith éclata de rire. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, je me mis à rire aussi.

« Je ne pense pas. Après tout, tu as permis à AVALANCHE de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Cloud. C'est déjà quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mouais. Enfin, tant qu'ils ne peuvent pas trouver la cellule 666….

-Tu as essayé de communiquer avec eux ?

-Ils ne m'entendent pas. Pourtant, Reno l'a pu. Pourquoi pas eux ?

-Ce genre de contacts avec les humains est assez rare pour une déesse. Je pense que Reno est une exception, pour une raison que j'ignore encore.

-Alors, ils vont devoir se débrouiller seuls ?

-Pas tout à fait. Tu peux toujours essayer de les influencer.

-Comment ?

-C'est à toi de trouver la réponse. Tu ne comprendrais pas si je te la donnais ainsi.

-Essayez toujours. »

Aerith eut de nouveau un rire.

« Tu es encore trop impatiente, tu sais. C'est à toi seule de le découvrir.

-Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile…Grognai-je. »

Aerith continua de sourire, puis m'invita à aller retrouver Reno, ainsi que Cloud et les trois frères. Je commençai à partir.

« Aerith ?

-Oui ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

-Comment… ? »

Je baissai les yeux, soudainement gênée.

« Comment je m'appelle ? »

Le visage d'Aerith devint grave et triste.

« Désolée. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. »

Je me forçai à sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Après tout, un nom, quelle importance ça a ?

-Je…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Bon, je retrouve voir Reno et les autres ! A plus tard ! »

Partir…Partir au plus vite, afin de ne pas devoir dévoiler à Aerith mes larmes noircies d'amertume…

*

_Voilà…comment ça s'est passé…_

Reno parut songeur.

« Alors, tu serais…une déesse ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça.

_Je ne suis pas encore très expérimentée…Désolée…_

« Tant pis. De toute façon, j'allais être injecté de Mako à un moment ou l'autre, autant que cela soit fait au plus vite. »

Reno put distinguer un sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Un instant, il eut l'impression que les cheveux transparents de cette fille prenaient une teinte proche du roux. Il frotta ses yeux, avant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait eu qu'une hallucination.

« Hum…si tu pouvais me retirer ce collier, il devient un peu…gênant. »

_D'accord !_

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas que te voir blessé ne me ferait pas plaisir, mais…tu ferais mieux d'éviter. Lui conseilla Reno. Crois-moi.

-Pourquoi ? »

La déesse s'indigna.

_Je sais tout de même apprendre de mes erreurs !_

« Il vaudrait mieux. Ca m'embêterait de me retrouver avec un cadavre sous le bras. »

Sans mot, la jeune femme redevint brume, et s'infiltra dans les circuits du collier.

_Je crois que le mieux serait de vider les réservoirs à Mako et morphine…_

« Comment tu comptes faire ça ? Lui demanda Yazoo, un peu anxieux. »

_Je ne crois pas vraiment avoir le choix…_

« Eh ! S'écria Reno. Tu ne comptes quand même pas… »

_C'est déjà fait._

Elle reprit alors sa forme normale, celle de la jeune fille masquée. Ses yeux semblaient avoir pris une teinte verdâtre et ses membres étaient parcourus de tremblements incessants. Avec une certaine difficulté, elle cracha les deux produits, qui s'enfoncèrent dans le sol à une anormale vitesse.

_C'est répugnant…J'ai aussi retiré les seringues qui traversaient ta nuque, Yazoo…Tu devrais pouvoir retirer ce fichu collier…_

Yazoo, avec une certaine appréhension, obéit et constata avec soulagement que le collier ne lui résistait pas. Avec hargne, il l'arracha et le jeta contre le mur le plus proche.

« Joli tir. Le complimenta Reno.

-Merci, se contenta-t-il de répondre. »

Reno, ayant repris quelques forces, réussit à se lever, non sans maints efforts.

« Je crois que nous pourrons bientôt sortir. »

Il fit alors craquer ses doigts.

« Aucune porte n'a jamais réussi à résister à la force de mes coups de pied.

-C'est ça. Soupira Yazoo. »

Reno le foudroya du regard.

« Je vais mettre tout ce qui me reste de ma force dans ce coup.

-Autrement dit, pas grand-chose. Railla Yazoo.

-La ferme. »

_Euh…Reno…Je ne crois pas que…_

« UORYYYYAAAAAA…Aïe. »

Son pied avait frappé la surface de la porte en métal, sans même laisser une marque. Soudain, celle-ci prit une couleur rougeoyante.

« Euh…Uorrya ? »

_Reno ! Cours ! C'est une Matéria de feu !_

« Merde ! Merde ! »

Il tenta alors de s'enfuir, mais ce coup de pied lui avait définitivement ôté toute énergie. Il s'écroula à terre, et ne put regarder, qu'impuissant, la boule de feu lui arriver vers le visage.

_Reno !_

In extremis, la déesse s'interposa, plaçant ses mains en face d'elle. La Matéria entra alors en contact.

Il se produisit un étrange phénomène.

La brume, qui enveloppait la jeune femme, se détériora, et se mit à brûler, telle une chair calcinée. Sans gémir, sans bouger, elle laissa la Matéria l'envahir.

Puis, enfin, lorsque la Matéria eut fini son action, elle s'écroula à terre, puis perdit connaissance.

*

Denzel se retourna brusquement, si brusquement que Lilee manqua en avoir le bras cassé.

« Denzel ? Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'écarquillèrent, prenant une soudaine teinte vert translucide.

« Elle est arrivée…

-Qui ? Denzel, tu me fais peur ! »

Denzel, sans répondre, resta le visage tourné dans une seule direction : les Bâtiments de la Shinra.

Elle l'avait appelé à l'aide. De toutes ses forces.

Il serra la main de Lilee, puis, sans même réfléchir, se mit à courir vers les Bâtiments de la Shinra. Il était temps pour lui d'accomplir sa mission, celle qui lui avait été inconsciemment confiée il y a bien longtemps : la sauver.

* * *

Ouf ! Ca a vraiment été difficile !

J'essaie d'avoir un style correct, j'ai donc dû reprendre ce chapitre par deux fois avant d'être à peu près satisfaite. Bon, je ne le suis toujours pas entièrement, mais il est mieux que le dernier donc…

Je crois que je ferai mieux de ne pas donner de délais précis pour le prochain. Sachez juste que le maximum de temps d'attente sera de trois jours.

Vu que je n'ai que 12 heures de cours dans la semaine, je compte bien les mettre à profit pour continuer cette fic.

Merci Melior de ta review. Hum…Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que Reno a été indulgent. Les frères sont bien Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo, bien deviné. Pour ce qui est de redevenir méchants…on verra ça plus tard ^^.

La cellule 666 porte assez bien son nom, tu ne trouves pas ? Et encore c'est que le début !

Quant à Denzel, je pense qu'il est très intègre et supporte donc mal que les promesses ne soient pas tenues, comme celle de Cloud. Mais il va bien finir par changer d'avis !

Merci aussi LastxMoon pour m'avoir envoyé ton avis !

A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Je me demande si je vais vraiment devoir remettre le disclaimer…Bon, tant pis : rien ne m'appartient excepté l'histoire, la narratrice et le nom de Lilee.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment utile de le mettre à chaque chapitre, mais bon…Bonne lecture !

* * *

Songeuse, Tifa s'accouda au comptoir, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant dans les yeux. Ecartant une mèche, ses lèvres pincées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être profondément frustrée. Ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce, bien au contraire. A présent, la méfiance de Rufus était des plus accrues, et il avait envoyé une bonne partie de ces Turks patrouiller autour du bâtiment de la Shinra, empêchant la moindre incursion. Même Cait Sith, pourtant discret, ne pouvait pas librement poursuivre ses recherches. Le point mort.

Tifa sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Reno lui avait dit qu'ils devraient faire vite, qu'il ne restait sans doute plus beaucoup de temps à Cloud. Et s'il était déjà… ?

Tifa ne voulait, ne pouvait y penser. Pas tant que son cœur continuait à battre en résonnance avec celui de Cloud. Elle le savait, il était encore en vie. Elle le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Les cris déchirants de l'âme de Cloud, ses appels à l'aide…

« Tifa ! Tifa ! »

Celle-ci se retourna, pour se retrouver face à Yuffie. Elle se redressa brusquement, son corps soudainement pris de tension :

« Yuffie ! Tu as des nouvelles de Cloud ? »

Celle-ci secoua la tête, au grand désarroi de Tifa.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Denzel…suis-moi ! »

Tifa sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Sans un mot, elle courut à la suite de Yuffie.

Une petite silhouette, jusqu'ici cachée, sortit de son refuge.

« Denzel…Murmura-t-elle. »

Caressant tristement le ruban rouge qui ornait sa tresse, Marlène suivit Yuffie et Tifa. Un mauvais, très mauvais, pressentiment lui broyait le cœur. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave…

*

Quand Tifa, Yuffie et Marlène arrivèrent sur les lieux, elles n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

Denzel, tenant Lilee par une main, tenait une immense épée dans l'autre, sans pour autant sembler en ressentir le poids. Un serpent d'argent, aux yeux d'or clignant d'excitation, entourait sa main et le pommeau de son arme. A ses pieds, les cadavres de soldats ayant tenté de lui barrer son chemin. Un sourire sans joie barrait son visage d'une étrange neutralité.

« Denzel ! Cria Tifa. »

Celui-ci se retourna, et des souvenirs, douloureux, refirent surface dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il avait de nouveau ces yeux…ces yeux de Mako.

« Salut, Tifa.

-Denzel, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il haussa les épaules, sans même se préoccuper de Lilee, qui fondait en larmes à ses côtés.

« Elle m'a appelé.

-Qui ? Demanda Yuffie.

-Non. Ne me dis pas que…Jenova ? »

Denzel éclata de rire.

« Comme si je pouvais accomplir une chose pareille en son nom…

-Alors qui ? Qui ? »

Denzel se contenta d'un simple sourire.

« Denzel, s'il te plaît...Supplia Marlène, à la grande surprise de Tifa et de Yuffie, qui ne l'avaient pas remarqués. »

Celui-ci parut fléchir et finit par répondre :

« Comment je le saurais ? Elle-même ne sait pas comment elle s'appelle…Elle n'est même pas vraiment consciente de m'avoir appelé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Denzel secoua la tête.

« J'ai déjà assez perdu de temps. Il faut que j'aille la chercher. »

Il repoussa Lilee, qui alla se réfugier auprès de Yuffie et Tifa. Celles-ci commencèrent à le suivre. Mais Denzel semblait peu désireux d'une telle escorte. Il pointa son épée sur elles :

« Seul. Ne me suivez pas. »

Il se produisit alors une chose incroyable. Denzel ferma ses yeux. Une puissante énergie émana de son corps.

« Zéphyr… »

Le serpent s'anima, cligna à nouveau ses yeux dorés, et quitta le pommeau de son épée.

« Trouve-la ! Siffla-t-il. »

Celui-ci sembla acquiescer, puis, avec une surprenante vitesse, prit une direction, que suivit immédiatement Denzel.

Tandis que Marlène et Lilee allèrent se réfugier au bar, Tifa et Yuffie commencèrent à le suivre, mais fut arrêté par une silhouette familière.

« Rude ! Laisse-nous passer, crâne d'œuf ! Cria Yuffie.

-Crâne d'œuf ?

-Rude, s'il te plaît…Le supplia Tifa. »

Celui-ci secoua la tête. Tifa sortit ses gants et se mit en position de combat.

« Hé, non !

-Alors, laisse-nous passer !

-Tifa, réfléchissez. Si vous suivez ce garçon, on vous prendra pour ses complices.

-Peu importe. Je préfère être enfermé avec lui qu'en liberté en son absence.

-Mais qui pourra sauver Cloud et Reno, dans ce cas-là ? »

Tifa se stoppa net.

« Comment sais-tu pour Cloud ?

-Reno m'a envoyé un message avant de vous appeler. Il m'a parlé de la Cellule 666, et de ceux qui y étaient enfermés. Il m'a dit qu'il démissionnait de son poste de Turk et qu'il allait les libérer, avec vous. Puis, j'ai appris qu'il avait été fait prisonnier. J'ai cherché sa cellule, je voulais lui parler. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il ne peut être que là-bas, avec les quatre autres. »

Des larmes envahirent les yeux de Tifa, qui baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé. Je…je vais vous aider.

-Et pour Denzel ? Demanda Yuffie. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

-On ne peut rien faire, pour l'instant.

-Rude ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Il faut qu'on aille…

-Vous tenez vraiment à finir comme eux ? Déclara-t-il en montrant les cadavres des soldats. Moi pas. »

Il y eut soudain une vibration. Rude décrocha alors son téléphone :

« Elena ? …Oui…D'accord…Je préviens les autres… »

Il raccrocha presque immédiatement.

« Denzel a été maîtrisé par les autres Turks.

-Il est blessé ? S'écria Tifa.

-Je ne sais pas. Ils vont l'emmener dans les geôles de la Shinra.

-Non ! Gronda Tifa. »

Elle commença à courir mais Rude la retint, l'attrapant par les épaules.

« Il faut réfléchir. Réfléchir à un plan. Tout ce que tu réussiras à faire, c'est t'emprisonner.

-Hé bien, tant mieux. Je pourrais réfléchir à un moyen de sortir.

-Oui, approuva Yuffie. La meilleure manière de détruire un système, c'est de l'attaquer par l'intérieur. »

Rude soupira.

« Je connais Reno. Il pourrait s'évader d'un trou à rats avec pour seul outil une agrafe. Je doute qu'on puisse sortir de cette cellule aussi facilement. C'est bien de l'extérieur qu'il faudra l'attaquer. »

Il lâcha alors Tifa, qui s'effondra sur le sol, à genoux.

« Retournez chez vous. C'est tout ce que je peux vous conseiller pour le moment.

-Et toi, Rude ? Demanda Yuffie.

-Je vais essayer de la trouver. Je ne laisserai tomber Reno en aucun cas. Je vous communiquerai mes informations. Puis j'abandonnerai mon grade de Turk. Pour toujours. »

Sur ses mots, Rude alla retrouver ses collègues. Tifa et Yuffie, n'ayant d'autre choix, durent rentrer au bar et retrouver Marlène et Lilee, en grave état de choc.

*

Reno se pencha sur le corps de la jeune fille sans nom. Ce corps qui s'était brutalement matérialisé, sous l'effet de la Matéria. Ce corps toujours aussi céleste, aussi…effrayant.

Cette peau si blanche qu'on pouvait presque voir à travers, ces cheveux sans couleur et ce visage…ce visage ! Imprimé tel un masque, sans distinction aucune…cette fille n'avait donc réellement aucune identité, rien qui ne fasse d'elle une personne à part entière.

« Elle est vivante ? Demanda Yazoo. »

Reno, les mains tremblantes, tâta le pouls de la déesse et s'étonna presque de le sentir battre. Il eut un simple hochement de tête, qui rassura aussitôt l'argenté.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Une Matéria agir ainsi… »

Yazoo semblait complètement perdu, incapable de fournir une réponse à ses propres interrogations.

« 'Faut pas oublier que c'est censé être une déesse. Peut-être que les Matérias agissent différemment avec elle pour cette raison.

-Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais tu as sûrement raison. »

Un bruit les détourna de leur conversation. La déesse se réveillait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et, avec une certaine difficulté, réussit à se lever. Elle poussa soudain un cri.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Mon corps…

-On espérait que tu nous apporterais une réponse. Lança Reno. »

Celle-ci, troublée, chancela, mais fut rapidement rattrapé par les deux garçons.

« Merci. C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive. »

Le masque qui lui servait de visage prit alors une expression intriguée :

« Comment je suis ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Reno, craignant déjà sa réponse.

-A quoi je ressemble ? »

Reno et Yazoo échangèrent un regard gêné, ne sachant lequel devait prendre la parole en premier. Ils n'eurent pas à se décider. Les muscles de Yazoo se tendirent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent :

« Quelqu'un vient.

-Quoi ? Fit craintivement la Déesse.

-Reno, remets ce fichu collier et fais semblant d'être assommé. »

Celui-ci voulut protester, mais le regard pénétrant de Yazoo l'en empêcha brutalement. Il reprit son propre collier, l'attacha comme il put, et s'appuya contre le mur. Yazoo fit de même.

« Cache-toi ! Murmura-t-il à la Déesse. »

Un pâle sourire apparut sur son visage. Et, sans un mot, elle se prépara pour l'attaque.

« Non ! S'il te plaît ! »

Trop tard. La porte, déjà, s'ouvrait. Trois silhouettes arrivèrent. L'une d'elles, ligotée, fulminait et ne cessait de se débattre.

« Coriace, le gamin…Soupira Tseng. Mais que… ? »

Sa mâchoire manqua se décrocher en voyant cette fille, cette fille sans visage, se jeter sur lui, tous poings devant. Il ne dût sa survie qu'à un réflexe instinctif. Il repoussa la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

Elena, sans attendre de réponse, dégaina son MCR et se jeta sur elle, lui frappant le visage. Retenant un cri, la Déesse fut projetée contre le mur derrière elle. Impuissante, elle ne put qu'observer les deux Turks, dégainant à présent des pistolets, la tenir en joue :

« Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda Tseng. »

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire sans joie.

« Bonne question. Moi aussi, j'aimerais connaître la réponse. »

La balle qui rasa son visage lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était sûrement devenue mortelle.

Donc, sensible à ce genre d'attaques.

« Réponds. Lui ordonna fermement Elena, auteur de ce tir. »

La Déesse déglutit. Des larmes jaillirent, poussées par la peur et le désarroi. Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Incapable de parler, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que les deux se décident à lui tirer dessus.

« Tu ne veux pas ? Très bien. Nous trouverons les moyens de te faire parler. »

Tseng donna un ordre à Elena, qui saisit la jeune fille au bras. Elle s'approcha de la porte, prête à sortir avec la Déesse.

Reno ne pouvait plus obéir. Tant pis. Il ne pouvait laisser une innocente subir ce qu'il savait être horrible, alors qu'il était là, apte à agir. Mais, à son grand étonnement, il fut devancé.

« Lâchez-la. »

Le garçon qui avait été emmené…Denzel ! L'enfant recueilli par Tifa et Cloud ! Irradiant d'une terrifiante aura, tenant de sa main droite une épée d'une infinie longueur, apparue de nulle part, il avait réussi par un moyen inconnu à se défaire de ses liens. Tseng et Elena braquèrent alors leurs armes sur lui.

« Vos armes ne peuvent rien contre moi. Moi et ma foi en celle que je chéris. »

Sa voix se transforma alors en sifflement, où tous purent percevoir le mot :

« Zéphyr… »

Le serpent ornant le pommeau de son arme s'anima, clignant ses yeux dorés, et fonça sur les deux Turks. Ceux-ci, pris de panique, tirèrent sur l'animal. Mais aucune balle ne semblait l'atteindre. Immortel serpent venu apporter la mort à ceux qui avaient osé La toucher.

Tseng et Elena, alors, lâchèrent la jeune fille, en état de choc complet, puis détalèrent, refermant avec brutalité la porte derrière eux.

Denzel rappela alors le serpent, qui reprit son rôle d'ornement. Il vérifia que la fille allait bien, incapable de parler ni de bouger, puis fit disparaître son épée, d'un simple ordre claquant l'air :

« Retourne dans les profondeurs de l'abîme ! »

Puis, la lueur verte qui ornait ses yeux disparut. Son corps s'effondra sur le sol. Il n'y avait plus signe de conscience chez cet enfant.

*

Je n'arrivai pas à le croire. Denzel, que je ne connaissais que par mes diverses observations, s'était précipité jusqu'à l'intérieur même du bâtiment de la Shinra. Ses raisons m'échappaient toujours. Mais il avait distinctement prononcé : celle que je chéris. Parlait-il de…moi ?

Encore un mystère à résoudre…La liste était pourtant déjà assez longue.

Mais il ne m'avait pas semblé être un garçon agressif. Juste un peu remonté contre Cloud, c'est tout. Et je n'avais pas perçu de dons particuliers en lui. Alors comment avait-il… ?

Et ce serpent…ce serpent qui me semblait, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, familier…Il portait le nom de Zéphyr. Ce nom qui résonnait en ma mémoire…

Un mal fulgurant envahit soudainement mon crâne. Je hurlai, tandis que des images, venues d'un passé oublié, refaisaient surface. J'entendis à peine Reno et Yazoo se précipiter vers moi. Ma tête me faisait si mal…J'avais l'impression qu'on essayait de faire rentrer en moi foule de choses, et qu'une barrière, invisible, les retenait, les repoussait, avec une telle force.

Finalement, je ne réussis à percevoir qu'une seule image, une image qui ne me disait rien de particulier : une jeune fille (Pourrait-ce être moi ?), penchée sur son bureau, un stylo à la main, appliquée à écrire ce que je n'arrivais pas à lire.

Puis l'image s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Tout comme la douleur.

Je réussis à voir Reno et Yazoo, à mes côtés, me regardant avec inquiétude :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Péniblement, je hochai la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi. J'avais l'impression qu'on essayait de faire rentrer de force en moi des…des souvenirs.

-Quelque chose t'es revenu à l'esprit ? Me pressa Yazoo. »

Je secouai la tête :

« Rien d'important. »

Je ne voulais pas parler de cette image, cette image furtive qui m'était restée, pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'avais une impression d'exclusivité. C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais, que je ne devais partager. Sous aucun prétexte.

« Vous allez bien ?

-Bien sûr que nous allons bien. S'énerva Reno. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi. Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris ? Tu viens à peine de récupérer un corps ! »

Je baissai les yeux, soudain prise en faute.

« Désolée… »

Les deux garçons me regardèrent un moment, avant de se détourner :

« C'est bon, on te pardonne. Lâcha Reno, à ma grande joie. »

Je pris soudain conscience de l'état d'inconscience dans lequel se trouvait Denzel.

« Comment va-t-il ? Sa vie n'est pas en danger ?

-Non. Il ne va sûrement pas tarder à se réveiller.

-Il parlait de sa foi en toi. Tu le connais ? Me demanda Yazoo. »

Je fis un signe de dénégation.

« Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole. Je ne sais vraiment pas qui il est. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est l'apercevoir, de temps à autre, de l'endroit où je vis, habituellement.

-Et c'est où, cet endroit ? Demanda Reno, intéressé pour une raison qui m'est inconnue.

-A la frontière entre la vie et la mort. On appelle cet endroit l'Abîme.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir des visites très souvent, alors…Suggéra judicieusement Yazoo, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, effectivement. Zack et Aerith sont les seuls à pouvoir me rendre visite… »

Si le visage de Yazoo ne sembla démontrer aucun signe de connaissance quelconque, celui de Reno, en revanche, parut tiquer à l'énonciation de ces noms. Je m'interrogeai un moment sur le lien qui pouvait exister entre ces trois-là, avant qu'un cri ne vienne nous perturber.

Denzel s'était réveillé. Et semblait complètement perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

En voyant Yazoo, il parut pris d'une terreur encore plus palpable. J'avais assisté aux événements, j'avais vu ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Yazoo, d'ailleurs, sembla en ressentir un certain regret. Ce qui ne manqua pas de m'étonner de sa part.

« Ne…N'approchez pas ! »

Je savais que ni Reno ni Yazoo ne parviendraient à le rassurer.

« Personne ne te fera de mal, ici.

-Dis ça au type argenté qui m'a manipulé il y a un an. »

Yazoo baissa la tête, n'osant croiser ni mon regard ni celui de Reno ou de Denzel.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu es prisonnier, comme nous.

-Pourquoi tu es prisonnière ? Et…Pourquoi tu n'as pas de visage ? Constata-t-il soudain, avec effroi. »

Le sourire qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres disparut aussitôt.

« J'ai perdu quelque chose de précieux. De très précieux.

-Quoi ?

-Mon nom. »

Denzel me parut se radoucir. Il semblait même me prendre en pitié. Un premier pas était fait. Il n'avait plus peur de moi. Je m'approchai, imperceptiblement. Il ne recula pas.

« Et si je suis ici, c'est pour aider Cloud, Reno et Yazoo et ses frères.

-Cloud ? Cloud est ici ? »

Je lui indiquai le corps, encore vivant, qu'il ne semblait pas avoir vu.

« Mais alors…il ne nous avait pas abandonné ? »

Je secouai la tête. Il se mit à pleurer, doucement, comme le ferait n'importe quel enfant de son âge dans telle situation. Je le pris dans mes bras. Il ne me repoussa pas.

« Dire…dire que j'avais cru qu'il était parti loin de nous…Qu'il ne voulait pas nous voir…

-On peut tous se tromper, Denzel. Tous. »

Denzel se retira brusquement.

« Comment sais-tu mon nom ? »

Oups…J'avais oublié à quel point Denzel était perspicace.

« Eh bien…Comment dire…Je suis une Déesse.

-Une Déesse ? »

Il eut l'air sceptique.

« Laisse-moi te le prouver. »

Je ne savais pas si cela marcherait ici…et surtout à quelle intensité. Je fermis les yeux, tout en m'agenouillant au sol. Je commençai à prier, invoquant les forces lumineuses des Abîmes.

Je sentis mon corps se darder d'une aura d'une blanche pureté, tandis qu'autour de moi, cinq boules lumineuses faisaient leurs apparitions, tournoyant et prenant différentes couleurs.

J'ouvris les yeux, et les balles tombèrent au sol.

« Mais…Mais c'est…

-Des Matérias ! S'exclama Yazoo. Mais c'est impossible. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, je me levai, avant de retomber au sol, soudainement épuisée.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Oui…Juste un peu fatiguée, ce n'est rien. »

Yazoo m'examina sous toutes les coutures.

« Rien ? Tu as des blessures partout. »

Denzel s'approcha alors, et s'aperçut alors d'une étrange chose :

« Ton sang est…de couleur verte ?

-Ah…Effectivement.

-On dirait la couleur de la Rivière de La Vie.

-Ca y ressemble, Yazoo. Acquiesça Reno. »

Il prit une des Matérias, une de soin, et voulut l'utiliser sur moi. Je refusai aussitôt.

« Pourquoi ? Il faut que tu guérisses !

-Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Je guérirai vite. Garde-la pour plus tard.

-Pour quand ? »

Je tournai la tête vers les trois autres prisonniers, toujours inconscients.

« Quand ils seront de nouveau conscients. Nous pourrons alors l'utiliser. J'en recréerai d'autres plus tard.

-Mais…tu vas te vider de ton sang !

-Je ferai attention, Denzel. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Je leur montrai les autres Matérias.

« Une Matéria de feu, une de glace, une de Terre et l'autre…c'est de Foudre, je crois.

-Attends, tu l'as créé et tu n'es même pas sûre de ce que c'est ? Désespéra Reno.

-Roh, je ne suis pas une spécialiste, non plus. Cachez-les, on attendra que quelqu'un vienne nous rendre une petite visite pour les utiliser contre lui. »

Ils approuvèrent, faute d'une autre tactique. La mienne était un peu bancale, mais…c'était la seule disponible pour le moment.

Et nous attendîmes. Attendîmes. Apparemment, Tseng et Elena semblaient avoir décidé d'un commun accord de nous laisser pourrir dans nos cellules, n'apportant de la nourriture que par une trappe, trop petite pour être utilisée et insensible à nos coups et Matérias.

Cela allait être long…Très long.

* * *

Le chapitre est fini ! Le prochain arrivera…euh…assez vite, je dirais.

Merci de vos reviews LastxMoon et Melior. Donc, j'ai pu vous fournir un peu de la réponse quant au lien de Denzel et la Déesse. Le reste vous paraîtra plus clair lors des chapitres suivants ^^.

Hum…La rencontre avec d'autres fantômes…Je me demande si je vais organiser ça, ça a l'air assez intéressant. Peut-être prochainement…

Merci de votre lecture. Bonne journée !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, tout le monde ! Donc, l'éternel disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, excepté l'histoire, la narratrice et le nom de Lilee. Pfiou…Il va vraiment falloir que je mette ça tout le temps ?

C'est un peu lassant, à la longue. Bon, tant pis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cait Sith avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de Rufus Shinra pour continuer ses déambulations sans escorte, aussi discrète soit-elle. Tant de moyens utilisés pour empêcher une simple surveillance, c'était suspect. Vraiment suspect.

Cait Sith, enfin Reeve Tuesti, commençait à penser que les rumeurs au sujet de la Cellule 666 n'étaient finalement pas aussi pires que ce que la réalité pouvait être.

Des bruits de pas. Cait Sith se plaqua contre un mur, invisible, discret et silencieux. Deux silhouettes, passablement affaiblies et surtout complètement paniquées. Tseng et Elena !

Ses doutes se confirmèrent. Il les soupçonnait, depuis un moment, d'être au fait de la Cellule 666. Surtout depuis qu'il savait que Kadaj et ses frères y étaient enfermés. Les deux Turks avaient dû subir de leur part des tortures telles qu'elles devaient encore aujourd'hui, malgré le temps passé, hanter leur esprit. Cait Sith ne pouvait décemment pas leur reprocher de vouloir se venger. Mais ni Cloud ni Denzel, dont Rude lui avait confirmé l'incarcération, ne méritaient un tel sort. En aucun cas.

Des pensées se mirent à bourdonner dans la tête de la marionnette féline. Soudain, un éclair de génie l'illumina. Il avait parfaitement mémorisé la trajectoire des deux Turks ! Et s'ils revenaient de la Cellule 666, alors…

Heureux d'être sur le point de terminer sa mission, Cait Sith prit le chemin emprunté par Tseng et Elena d'un pas gambadant.

« Deux fois à droite, une à gauche…C'est ici ! Ici ! »

Reeve, par l'intermédiaire de Cait Sith, se sentit rempli d'une joie immense. Il avait réussi. Il avait débusqué la cellule 666 !

A présent, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, avant que Cloud et Denzel ne soient libérés. Ils allaient réussir, enfin…

Cait Sith, alors, courut pour prévenir Tifa et les autres membres d'AVALANCHE. Mais un doute, persistant, gênant, ne cessait de le ronger. Inquiet, il revint sur ses pas :

« Deux fois à droite, une à gauche…Non, impossible ! »

La cellule avait disparue ! Reeve, de rage, frappa son bureau de son poing. Il fit revenir Cait Sith à lui et le désactiva.

Quelle plaie ! Alors, comme ça, cette cellule était mobile ? Rufus avait tout prévu…Non, ce n'était pas Rufus. Elle. Elle avait tout prévu. Une fois de plus.

« Mais quand cesseras-tu de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Siffla-t-il, hargneux. »

Il frappa du revers de la main un cadre sur son bureau, qui se brisa en mille morceaux. A l'intérieur, la photo d'une jeune femme. Aux cheveux d'un roux intense et aux yeux d'un étrange diaphane…Quand cessera-t-elle enfin de lui pourrir la vie ?

*

« Vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit ? »

Tous secouèrent la tête, tandis, que, dépitée, je me persuadai que le cri de triomphe que j'avais entendu n'était qu'une vaine illusion.

J'avais toujours rêvé de redevenir humaine…Ma condition me plaisait, certes. Mais…la solitude qui m'étreignait le cœur était forte. Bien trop forte pour que je puisse continuer à la supporter.

En ce moment même, je me suis surprise à espérer pouvoir être égoïste, un temps, et rester pour toujours avec eux. Reno, Yazoo, Denzel…Tous m'avaient si rapidement accepté parmi eux. A présent, je ne pourrais même pas imaginer continuer ma vie sans leur présence à mes côtés.

Denzel, qui n'avait pas hésité, même inconsciemment, à venir me sauver…Reno, qui m'avait pardonné malgré ce que je lui avais fait subir…et Yazoo. J'appréciai sa présence, calme, réfléchie et cynique à la fois, à mes côtés. Il temporisait le caractère enflammé de Reno, et, bizarrement, avait réussi à imposer une sorte d'autorité, mêlée de respect, sur Denzel. Il avait fini par accepter le fait que Yazoo puisse être ici, avec ses frères. Il avait compris que tous étaient dans la même situation, confrontés au même problème. Et il avait également songé au fait que Yazoo et ses frères étaient à présent ennemis de la Shinra, comme lui l'était également. Ne dit-on pas que les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ?

J'étais heureuse de cette période de trêve, qui me permettait de réfléchir au mieux sur la situation alambiquée que nous étions en train de vivre. Denzel se comportant comme un chevalier servant à mon égard, mon corps subitement retrouvé, les blessures que j'avais subi en utilisant une magie pourtant primaire, du moins dans l'Abîme. Sans compter la plus importante des questions : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avaient-ils séquestré le gang de Kadaj et Cloud ? Puis nous, à notre tour…Le mystère restait entier. Une autre question me tenaillait l'esprit, une question que je m'efforçai de garder secrète : la vision que j'avais eu. Cette fille en train d'écrire…Pouvait-elle être moi, dans un passé oublié ? Se pourrait-il que j'ai ressemblé à cette fille, il y a bien longtemps ?

J'avais en tête de nombreuses hypothèses, concernant le lien qui nous unissait, mais aucune ne me plaisait réellement. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir me rappeler de ce passé honni. Si j'avais vraiment désiré oublier tout cela, jusqu'à mon propre nom, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de vouloir la découvrir, tout de suite…

J'entendis soudain l'estomac de Denzel gargouiller. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, tandis que je lui tendais ce qui me restait de ma portion.

Un repas par jour, pas plus. C'est ce que nous accordaient nos geôliers. Sans doute voulaient-ils nous maintenir en vie, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas nous renforcer.

Je m'étais, l'espace d'un instant, demandé comment faisaient Kadaj, Cloud et Loz pour survivre, mais la réponse de Yazoo balaya mes doutes et me persuada de garder nos rations : la Mako se suffisait à elle-même, et que, tant qu'ils seraient régulièrement injectés, ces trois-là ne souffriraient pas de la faim. Nous ne pouvions rien pour eux, tant qu'ils ne décidaient pas d'eux-mêmes de résister à cette substance et à se réveiller.

Très vite, nous nous sommes organisés. Puis, constatant que les portions étaient atrocement faibles, nous avons décidé, d'un commun accord, de garder chacun une moitié de notre portion pour Denzel, le plus jeune de nous tous, et sans doute celui qui avait le moins de chance de résister à la faim.

Cela n'arrangeait évidemment pas notre état physique. Ce qui fit que je fus empêchée, par Reno et Yazoo, de créer de nouvelles Matérias afin de nous préparer au mieux.

« Tu tiens vraiment à nous clamser entre les doigts ? S'énerva d'abord Reno. Tu es déjà assez affaiblie comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter.

-Il a raison. Avait approuvé, à contrecœur, Yazoo. Nous avons suffisamment de munitions pour le cas où l'un d'eux se présenterait. Inutile de te fatiguer encore un peu plus. »

J'avais abdiqué. Ca me faisait plaisir, quelque part, qu'on s'inquiète ainsi pour moi. J'avais l'impression de retrouver une sensation depuis longtemps oubliée. L'avais-je seulement connue, par ailleurs ? Cette reconnaissance…Je ne sais pas.

Je regardai Denzel manger, ne pouvant m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'envie à son égard. Depuis que j'avais retrouvé mon corps, j'avais l'impression que chacune de mes sensations était exacerbée. Il suffisait que je me cogne un orteil pour avoir l'impression que l'on me l'avait coupé. Je ne parle même pas de la faim qui me broyait les entrailles.

Inutile de les embêter un peu plus avec ça. Ca n'avait pas la moindre importance, de toute façon.

Je vis clairement Yazoo me regarder d'un air soupçonneux. Je lui adressai un signe de la main, tentant un grand sourire en espérant que cela paraîtrait innocent. Après tout, je n'avais toujours pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi je ressemblais. J'espère que cela n'est pas trop effrayant ou inhumain.

Denzel, Reno et Yazoo ont à chaque fois esquivés mes questions à ce sujet, à mon grand désarroi. Même si c'est dur à entendre, je préférerais encore savoir. C'est encore pire de s'imaginer que de connaître la réalité.

Denzel cessa subitement de manger. Je compris très rapidement pourquoi. La porte, la porte maudite de notre cellule, était en train de s'ouvrir. Reno, Yazoo et moi-même saisîmes une Matéria d'attaque. Enfin, une occasion se présentait…

*

« Quoi ? La cellule 666 est mobile ? »

Cait Sith acquiesça, mortifié. Barret, enragé, détruisit une des tables du bar d'un simple coup de poing.

« Pourriture de Shinra ! Enfermer un petit garçon…Et Marlène qui est dans tous ses états ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! On va bien finir par trouver cette fichue cellule, par tous les moyens !

-Il ne faut pas nous précipiter, tempéra Nanaki. Réfléchir à un plan…Mine de rien, nous avons tout de même avancé dans nos recherches.

-On ne sait toujours pas où elle est, cette cellule de mes deux ! Grinça Cid, sans se préoccuper de ce que sa vulgarité pourrait provoquer chez Yuffie, encore jeune et influençable.

-Non, je pense que Nanaki a raison. Le contredit Tifa. »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Depuis le début de la réunion, elle n'avait pas pris une seule fois la porte. Depuis la capture de Denzel, elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même, constamment au bord des larmes, à se reprocher son manque de vigilance.

« A présent, nous savons que seules certaines personnes savent où se trouvent la cellule. Il y a deux possibilités : soit la cellule est déplacée tous les jours, et son emplacement est communiquée aux personnes désignées, soit…

-Soit la cellule a été construite de fait que seules certaines personnes peuvent y aller. Comme une sorte d'autorisation donnée par la porte de la franchir. Cait Sith aurait pu y accéder car il a profité du temps de réaction de cette même porte, dont le processus s'est activé au moment où il s'en est allé. »

Vincent. Lui non plus n'avait jamais été franchement bavard. Mais depuis que la Cellule 666 avait été mentionnée, il avait été muet comme une tombe. Son attitude devenait de plus en plus louche, aux yeux d'AVALANCHE.

« Il faut que je mène ma propre enquête. Je serais de retour demain, au plus tard.

-Et si tu n'es pas là ? Demanda Yuffie, inquiète. »

Vincent s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« Considérez que je suis perdu et continuez les recherches sans moi. »

Il leur adressa un bref signe de la main, puis sortit du bar.

« Ouais. Moi, je dis que c'est louche, tout ça. Grogna Barret.

-Ca pue l'entourloupe. Enchaîna Cid. »

Yuffie se leva, et cria :

« Arrêtez ! Vincent est notre ami, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il soit de leur côté ! Vous savez bien ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir !

-Yuffie…c'est bien de défendre ceux qui nous sont chers. Mais il est parfois plus sage de laisser ses sentiments de côté, aussi forts soient-ils, pour voir objectivement la situation. Conseilla Tifa, approuvée par Nanaki. »

La ninja rougit aussitôt, puis détourna la tête.

« C'est notre ami, quand même. Pourquoi il nous trahirait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

-Il faut reconnaître qu'il agit tout de même bizarrement dès que l'on mentionne la cellule 666. Fit remarquer Cait Sith. D'autant plus qu'il semble en connaître un rayon sur sa manière de fonctionner…

-Peut-être en a-t-il déjà fait l'expérience…Je n'ai pas connaissance que Vincent ait été véritablement des plus dociles avec ses ex-employeurs de la Shinra. Possible qu'ils l'aient expérimentés sur lui…

-Tu as peut-être raison, Tifa ! S'exclama Yuffie, heureuse de trouver une défense pour celui qu'elle aimait.

-Mais peut-être pas. Lança Cid, décidé à ne pas faire disparaître les soupçons pesant sur Vincent.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'énerva Yuffie. On dirait que tu as complètement oublié qu'il est ton ami !

-Gamine, Cloud et Denzel sont impliqués jusqu'à la moelle dans cette affaire. S'il y a le moindre doute concernant une personne, même si celle-ci fait partie de mes amis, je le conserve. C'est clair ?

-Limpide. Gronda Yuffie. »

Tifa, sentant que le ton allait bientôt plus que monter, annonça la fin de la réunion. Tous allèrent alors vaquer à ses occupations.

Tifa s'effondra sur un siège, comme épuisée. Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement vidée de ses forces depuis que Denzel était parti…

« Tifa ? »

Celle-ci baissa la tête. Marlène. Elle semblait finalement avoir décidé de sortir de son état pitoyable pour retourner à la lumière. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Oh, non. Lilee semblait avoir décidé de leur rendre une petite visite.

« Il serait peut-être temps pour vous d'arrêter de vous ronger l'esprit avec vos pensées noires, Mademoiselle ! »

Le ton dur et froid de Lilee. Quelque chose qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu depuis un siècle, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revues. A son grand étonnement, elle s'aperçut que les remarques cyniques et froides de cette jeune fille lui avaient étrangement manquées…

« Si quelqu'un, ici, devait se reprocher la disparition de Denzel, c'est bien moi ! Après tout… »

Lilee baissa la tête, ses yeux s'humidifiant. Elle accepta, avec un sourire, le mouchoir que Marlène lui avait tendu.

« C'est bien moi qui était là, lorsqu'il a changé. Lorsqu'elle l'a appelé.

-Tu sais qui elle est ?

-Denzel ne m'a rien dit. Répondit Lilee en secouant la tête. Nous sommes partis jusqu'à la Shinra, et là… »

Lilee serra plus fort sa peluche Mog, qui ne la quittait plus depuis ce terrible événement.

« J'ai tout vu. Tout. Tout ce que Denzel, possédé, a fait à ces hommes et femmes. »

Son regard se planta dans celui de Tifa, dur, menaçant :

« Je viendrais avec vous. J'ai écouté votre conversation. Je serais avec vous pour libérer Denzel.

-Impossible. Répondit instantanément Tifa. »

Elle-même s'étonna de ce si rapide refus. Aurait-elle également peur pour Lilee ? Il ne lui semblait pas pourtant s'être autant attachée que ça à elle…Elle ressentait la même inquiétude pour elle que ressentirait sa propre mère.

Lilee serra les poings :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

-C'est trop dangereux. Tu es encore trop…

-Trop jeune ? Réservez ça à Marlène, pas à moi. Moi, j'ai… »

Un sourire terrifiant apparut sur son visage puéril.

« J'ai regardé la mort droit devant les yeux, ce jour-ci, avec Denzel. Je n'ai plus peur, à présent. Que ce soit de mourir ou de tuer, je ne crains rien.

-Mais…tu risques de gêner. L'opération nécessitera discrétion et force. Tu es encore trop jeune pour assumer une telle tâche. »

Lilee eut un sourire. D'un geste sec, elle sortit de sa poche deux gants de cuir rouge, qu'elle enfila à rapide vitesse. Puis, d'un coup de poing, elle défonça le comptoir du bar.

« Nous avons eu le même maître, Tifa. Déclara Lilee, sous le regard médusé de celle-ci et de Marlène. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de montrer tous mes talents.

-Zangan ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Zangan ? »

Lilee baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolée. Il a été atteint par le Géostigma alors que nous finissions notre enseignement. Il est sûrement déjà mort, à l'heure qu'il est. »

Tifa se mordit les lèvres. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait donc pas remercier comme il se doit son maître de lui avoir porté secours, ce jour terrible à Nibelheim…Un nouvel étau broya son être.

« Parlons d'élève à élève, tutoiement étant de mise. Tifa, je ne suis pas encore aussi forte que toi ! Mais je sais que je pourrais aider à délivrer Denzel ! Je le sais. Après tout, tu dois le comprendre, toi aussi, non… ? »

Tifa la regarda, sans comprendre.

« Le poids terrible et pourtant si désiré de l'amour. J'aime Denzel, tu aimes Cloud. Pour eux, nous ferions n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tifa acquiesça, surprise aussi bien par la révélation que lui avait faite Lilee que par son incroyable maturité. A treize ans, bientôt quatorze, elle était pourtant capable de raisonner et de parler comme une adulte. Tifa maudit alors la Shinra, qui avait obligée ces enfants à grandir vite. Beaucoup trop vite pour qu'ils puissent s'épanouir correctement.

« Alors ? Marché Conclu ? »

Tifa, sans regret, topa la main tendue de la jeune fille. Les jeux étaient faits.

*

Pauvres fous…Ils avaient osé essayer de s'en prendre à moi…Ces idiots…

Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette gamine puisse se servir contre moi des Matérias. Mes réflexes m'avaient sauvée de son attaque. Bien heureusement.  
Et, à présent, c'est moi qui ai l'avantage. Moi, et moi seule.

Le canon braqué sur le front de cette fille sans visage, j'exultai. Même le garçon, de nouveau plongé dans cet état cataleptique, ses yeux verts brillant d'une intense lueur, ne pouvait rien faire. Il suffisait d'une simple pression de ma part pour que cette gamine bascule brutalement de la vie à la mort.

« Vous nous quittez déjà ? Ce serait dommage… »

J'éclatai de rire. Ressentir leur impuissance, leur rage, leur frustration…Quelle joie !

Je clignai mes yeux diaphanes, passa une main dans ma flamboyante chevelure.

Je vis alors Yazoo se mettre à trembler. Tiens, l'incarné serait-il devenu couard ?

Je sortis alors une autre arme de ma poche, la braquant sur lui.

« Ca fait plaisir de se revoir, n'est-ce pas, Yazoo ? »

Je le vis serrer les dents, son corps tendu au maximum. Il devait sans doute se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur moi…Quel plaisir infâme.

« Combien de temps déjà avant notre dernière vraie rencontre ? Trois, quatre ans ? Je ne parle pas, bien évidemment, de ce jour où vous vous êtes bêtement fait piéger par nos compétents Turks… »

Je fis un mouvement de tête. Elena et Tseng apparurent alors à l'embrasure de la porte. Braves toutous…

« Tu n'as pas l'air aussi enchanté que moi, Yazoo. Nous nous entendions si bien, pourtant.

-La ferme, Iroha.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas poli. Franchement, Yazoo, tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce. »

Je pressai mon doigt sur la détente, la balle sifflant à quelques millimètres de ses oreilles. Ses yeux écarquillés, cette expression si alléchante…

« Toujours aussi couard, décidément. Tu me fais pitié. »

Je levai ma crosse, et lui en assénait un coup.

Il tomba alors, évanoui. Il devait être affaibli par toutes les privations endurées. Magnifique système que celui de cette cellule, raffinement numérotée 666…Le Quartier Général des Enfers, surplombé de sa magnifique reine infernale Iroha Tuhiva. J'adore cet endroit.

Une main me saisit à la gorge. Apparemment, la gamine a profité de ce laps de temps offert pour tromper ma vigilance. Elena et Tseng se précipitèrent aussitôt.

« Imbéciles ! Criai-je. Vous voulez vraiment qu'elle me bute ? Reculez ! »

Ceux-ci, aussitôt, obéirent. Stupides chiens à la solde de la Shinra…

« Tu n'as pas peur ? Murmura la jeune fille. Tu es aux portes de la Mort, après tout.

-Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas. Répliquai-je avec aplomb. Tes doigts ne peuvent enserrer véritablement ma gorge. Tu ne possèdes pas en toi le don, celui qui différencie les faibles des forts, les nains des géants.

-Quelle force ? »

Elle doute. J'ai eu raison.

« Celle de tuer. Vas-y, prouve-moi que tu peux me tuer, à présent. »

Ses doigts ne se serraient toujours pas. J'attendis, patiente.

« Corsons un peu la partie. »

Je pointai l'un des flingues qui me restait droit vers la tête de ce cher Reno. Je sentis alors les doigts de la jeune fille trembler.

« Vas-y, tue-moi.

-Ne l'écoute pas ! S'exclama cet imbécile.

-La ferme ! Répliquai-je en tirant un premier coup, au-dessus de sa tête.»

Incapable de bouger, elle ne semblait pas prête à le faire. Je soupirai.

« Bute-moi, idiote ! Tu tiens vraiment à le voir crever sous tes yeux ? Hurlai-je. »

Ses doigts se serrèrent. Un peu. Pas assez. Je saisis son bras, et, ses doigts griffant mon cou au passage, je la plaquai à terre.

« Tu n'as même pas été capable de me tuer, alors que la vie d'un de tes amis était en jeu…Dis-moi ton nom, à présent, que je puisse mettre une identité sur la lâcheté même. »

La gamine sanglotait, à présent. Mon dieu, que cette fille sans visage pouvait être exaspérante.

« Je ne sais pas…

-Quoi ? »

Je resserrai ma prise. Elle poussa un hurlement.

« Tu ne sais pas ?

-Je le jure. Je ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis. »

J'éclatai de rire. Je lui donnai alors un coup de pied au visage, l'assommant pour de bon.

« Méprisable jusqu'au bout. Décidément, il n'y a rien de bon à tirer de cette fille. »

Je pointai le gosse de mon flingue :

« Fais un geste, et je te plante une balle entre les deux yeux. Et si ça ne te suffit pas, je troue aussi ta copine sans visage. C'est clair ? »

Puis, dans un rire, je sortis.

« Oh, j'oubliais ! »

Je passai ma tête à travers l'ouverture que j'avais laissée dans la porte.

« Je repasserais récupérer cette gamine. Le labo Shinra manque cruellement de sujets d'expérimentation. »

Tseng et Elena se forcèrent à rire. Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de fermer la porte et de sortir. La stupidité dont ils pouvaient faire preuve à mon égard m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Il y eut soudain un bref courant d'air, et une impression de rouge subsistant.

_Nous avons de la visite…Pensai-je, un sourire aux lèvres. On dirait que le jeu devient enfin intéressant…_

Je pris alors la direction de mon laboratoire, escortée de mes deux toutous.

*

Vincent grimaça, puis massa son épaule. La garce ne l'avait pas ratée. Il était persuadé pourtant d'avoir été discret. Mais cette femme, Iroha, l'avait repéré…Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à la retrouver…Peine perdue. Cette femme le poursuivrait toute sa vie, on dirait bien.

Avec une rapidité telle qu'il avait eu du mal à voir véritablement l'action, Iroha Tuhiva avait équipé son arme d'un silencieux, braqué, et tiré sur son épaule. Intentionnellement. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien viser son crâne. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Mystère…

Les intentions de cette femme, s'il pouvait vraiment l'appeler ainsi, étaient toujours aussi obscures qu'auparavant, échappant à son impressionnante capacité d'analyse.

« Deux fois à droite, une à gauche… »

La porte ne lui apparut pas. Il pesta. Iroha avait vraiment pensé à tout. Kyé hé hé, comme la surnommait Reeve, était toujours aussi redoutable et terrible qu'auparavant.

Vincent, à présent sûr de son plan, sortit des bâtiments de la Shinra, soutenant son épaule blessée. Le sang avait coulé, tellement coulé…Quelque part, ressentir cette douleur ne le gênait pas tant que ça…Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau humain, ainsi. Même si ce n'était qu'une brève et vaine illusion, celle-ci lui plaisait.

Epuisé, il s'effondra au sol. Son dernier souvenir, avant les ténèbres, fut celui d'un visage féminin, au sourire tendre. Un visage qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnu...

* * *

Haha ! Fin du chapitre ! Non, ne me tapez pas, ce n'est pas ma faute (enfin si, un peu…).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai passé l'après-midi dessus. Pas simple à écrire, surtout l'introduction d'Iroha. Ca vous surprendra si je vous dis que j'adore incarner ce personnage ? Je pense que vous entendrez parler d'elle plus souvent, à l'avenir…

Quant à Lilee…L'inspiration m'est venue sur l'instant, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de faire tourner ainsi les choses. Mais bon…

Merci de vos reviews, toutes les deux ! J'espère vous revoir très vite, et que d'autres postent comme vous ! Même si vos reviews me suffisent amplement, d'autres seraient tout de même plaisantes et motivantes…

Bonne journée !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Petit rituel de début de chapitre : rien n'est à moi, excepté l'histoire, la narratrice, le nom de Lilee et Iroha !

* * *

Plus de sensations…aucune. J'avais regagné cet état brumeux dans lequel j'étais jusqu'à mon contact avec la Matéria de feu. Est-ce que j'en suis pour autant heureuse ? Je ne crois pas. En vérité, j'avais fini par m'habituer à l'idée d'être à nouveau humaine, entourée de gens à qui je m'étais attachée…Peut-être le destin des Dieux est-il de n'observer les êtres humains qu'à la dérobée…J'avais sans doute déjà brisé un nombre incommensurable de règles cosmiques ou divines en révélant ma présence à de simples humains de Gaïa.

« A…l'aide… »

Que… ? Ai-je bien entendu ?

« Au…Secours…Aidez…Moi… »

Ce n'était pas une illusion. Quelqu'un demandait réellement du secours, ici, dans cette grotte où j'étais atterrie et qui m'aurait volontiers donnée des frissons si j'avais de nouveau été humaine. Je me laissai guider par la voix étouffée, une voix féminine, à n'en pas douter.

« Où êtes-vous ? Demandai-je, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse m'entendre. »

Cela me paraissait impossible, étant redevenu déesse, qu'une humaine puisse m'entendre. Mais j'entendis bientôt sa voix me répondre :

« Ici…ici… »

Sa voix était faible, difficile à entendre. Mais je n'avais pas reçu le titre de déesse pour rien. Je réussis rapidement à la trouver.

Le spectacle me laissa sans voix. Qui avait pu infliger ça à cette pauvre femme ?

Enfermée dans un cristal, la femme à l'époustouflante beauté m'apostropha :

« Vous… »

Je m'approchai, tendant l'oreille. Même si près d'elle, j'avais un mal fou à comprendre ce qu'elle me disait.

« Tuez…moi…Déclara-t-elle alors, me laissant sans voix.»

*

Vincent ouvrit ses yeux ambrés. Il se redressa brusquement, avant de regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'un blanc presque étincelant, dans des draps d'une propreté parfaite. Il remarqua au mur une croix de bois, lisse, sans la moindre fioriture. Sa prothèse avait été graissée, ses vêtements lavés…

Vincent retint un cri et, d'un mouvement convulsif, serra son épaule droite. Sa blessure n'avait pas été entièrement soignée, simplement bandée. Etrange, dans ce monde où chacun pouvait à loisir se procurer des Matérias de soin…

« Veuillez nous excuser. Nous avons, par conviction, refusé l'utilisation de toute Matéria en notre couvent. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous guérirez vite. Vous êtes quelqu'un de solide. Votre plaie est déjà en train de se refermer. »

Vincent se tourna vers la source de cette voix éraillée. Une vieille femme, au visage plus ridé qu'une pomme flétrie, et qui semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes.

« Notre sœur infirmière s'est parfaitement occupée de vous. Elle est allée acheter des médicaments et des herbes pour accélérer le processus de guérison. Elle devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. C'est elle qui vous a trouvé. Comment vous êtes-vous mis dans cet état ? »

Vincent garda le silence, cherchant obstinément à déceler les yeux cachés par les rides et les sourcils touffus de cette vieille femme.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le dire. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas du SOLDAT, nous ne vous poserons pas plus de questions. Reposez-vous. Vous pourrez rester ici tant que vous voudrez. »

Des gloussements leur parvinrent de derrière la porte. Méfiante, la vieille femme ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant devant deux jeunes filles, âgées d'environ seize ans. Rougissantes, les deux jeunes filles baissèrent les yeux :

« Mesdemoiselles…

-Pardon, Mère supérieure. Mais Mélina était intriguée par notre hôte.

-C'est faux ! C'est toi, Kana, qui était toute rouge rien qu'en le voyant !

-Les filles, ne soyez pas aussi puériles. »

Une voix douce, chaleureuse, en totale contradiction avec celle rocailleuse et sévère de la Mère Supérieure.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut, Mère. »

Elle rentra alors. Et Vincent resta estomaqué. Ces mèches blondes, d'une perfection inouïe, dépassant de la coiffe, ces yeux d'un bleu marin, cette taille élégante et élancée…

D'un bond, il se leva.

« Scarlet ! »

La femme, effrayée, lâcha précipitamment les courses, et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Vincent, malgré la fatigue, malgré sa blessure, se lança à sa poursuite.

« Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Scarlet ! Comment avez-vous survécu ? Répondez-moi !

-Lâchez-moi ! »

Bousculant sans ménagement les Sœurs qui s'étaient interposées entre eux deux, Vincent rattrapa sans mal la Sœur.

« Répondez-moi. Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre à l'explosion de… ?

-Je ne suis pas Scarlet ! Ce n'est pas moi ! »

Il s'arrêta net, contemplant plus précisément les traits du visage de la Sœur. Des rides que seul un âge avancé pouvait donner, une taille légèrement plus petite…sans compter ses yeux. Des yeux tristes et effrayés, une fenêtre vers un ciel pluvieux et gris…Rien à voir avec les yeux d'une mer agitée de Scarlet.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Gronda alors Vincent.

-Je vous retournerai bien la question… »

La Sœur baissa les yeux sur la prothèse dorée du Vampire. Prothèse qui agrippait jusqu'au sang son bras fragile.

« Mais ceci suffit à ma réponse. Vous êtes Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk et victime des manipulations de la Shinra.

-Et vous ? »

La Sœur regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous deux entourés d'une foultitude de nonnes, apparemment toutes avides et curieuses d'en savoir un peu plus sur le lien qui unissait ces deux personnes.

« Pas ici. Je vous emmène à ma chambre.

-Dites-moi comment vous vous appelez. Insista Vincent alors que la Sœur le tirait dans une direction.»

Elle soupira. Tous les maux du monde semblaient s'être brusquement effondrés sur ses maigres épaules.

« Je suis la Sœur Infirmière Ray-Heena. Mais, ici, tous m'appellent Sœur Ray. »

*

Des larmes jaillirent sur mon immatériel visage. Cette femme…Cette femme m'avait réellement appelé à l'aide pour que je la tue ? Tout simplement ?

Je reculai :

« Je…vous…en…supplie. Vous…seule…pouvez…me…délivrer… »

Je m'approchai du cristal, caressant, non sans difficulté, la paroi qui nous séparait l'une de l'autre.

« Pourquoi mourir ?

-J'ai…fait…des…erreurs…

-On en fait tous. »

Je traversai la paroi de cristal, et réussit, cette fois-ci du premier coup, à saisir la frêle main de la jeune femme. Je tirai, fortement. Mais le Cristal semblait fortement décidé à garder son occupante. J'entendais une voix, dont je ne pouvais déterminer l'origine, qui m'ordonnait d'abandonner.

« Jamais ! Savez-vous qui je suis ? Savez-vous seulement d'où je viens ? »

J'eus la sensation alors, que la voix frémissait, tremblante, inquiète. La résistance se fit beaucoup moins forte. La rivière de la vie, je venais de le comprendre, devait m'obéir. Parce que j'étais Déesse en ces lieux. Parce que je commandais à ses courants, tout comme Aerith. Le Cristal s'effrita. Doucement, puis, par ma simple pression, se brisa en mille morceaux. Nous partîmes alors toutes deux en arrière, poussées par la force que j'y avais accumulée. L'aidant tant bien que mal à se relever, je ne pus alors m'empêcher de demander :

« Quel est votre nom ? »

La jeune femme leva alors ses yeux d'une effarante beauté et d'une effrayante tristesse vers moi.

« Je….je m'appelle Lucrecia Crescent.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous mourir ? »

Lucrecia baissa la tête. Des larmes parurent alors dans ses magnifiques yeux d'automne.

« J'ai commis un péché… Un terrible péché… »

Des sanglots menaçaient d'éclater à chacun de ses mots. Je caressai ses cheveux d'un châtain étincelant, d'un geste maternel, l'invitant à continuer.

« Mon fils est mort…parce que j'ai laissé faire une chose horrible. »

Elle détourna la tête :

« Tuez-moi. J'ai fait assez de mal comme ça aux gens qui m'entourent. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Définitivement. »

Elle s'agenouilla, baissant la tête, résignée.

« Tuez-moi. Avec ceci. »

Elle désigna du doigt un des débris du Cristal, affuté, mortel. Je le saisis, avant de m'approcher d'elle.

« Merci… »

Je levai le débris de Cristal au-dessus de ma tête.

« N'avez-vous donc aucune peur de la mort ?

-J'y retrouverais mon fils, même si je pense qu'à présent, il me haïsse. Peu importe. »

Elle leva son doux visage vers le mien, ses yeux emplis d'une farouche détermination.

« Faites-le. »

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête. J'eus un instant l'impression de trembler. Mais je n'étais qu'un être sans forme ni cœur. Une Déesse qui pouvait dispenser vie et mort à qui lui semblait.

Sans hésiter, j'abattis le débris de Cristal.

*

« Voulez-vous un thé ? »

Vincent acquiesça, machinalement. Ce qu'il désirait, à l'instant, c'était des réponses. Mais l'impolitesse n'avait jamais délié les langues, à sa connaissance. Un flingue braqué sur une tempe, à la limite…Mais sa propre arme avait été rangée par les Sœurs, il ne savait où. Il devait donc, pour l'instant, se contenter du bon vouloir de Sœur Ray-Heena pour tout lui dire.

« En quoi êtes-vous liée avec Scarlet ? Lança Vincent alors que la Sœur prenait place à ses côtés. »

Il sentit très nettement le corps de la femme se raidir, brusquement tendu. Puis un sourire, triste et dénué de toute joie, apparut sur son visage, aux rides qui lui paraissaient à présent multiples. Sans doute la contrariété lui faisait-elle cet effet…

« Scarlet et moi…sommes parents.

-Êtes-vous sœurs ? Demanda Vincent, d'un air posé, sa voix dissimulant mal son excitation grandissante. »

Ray-Heena regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, un air d'incompréhension total affiché sur son visage. Puis un sourire vint prendre sa place, et la Sœur éclata de rire.

« Sœurs ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! J'ai quarante-six ans. Et Scarlet… »

Le sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il avait fait surface.

« Scarlet aurait trente et un ans cette année, si elle était encore en vie.

-Qui êtes-vous alors, pour elle ? L'interrogea Vincent, troublé par son émoi.

-Je…Je suis sa mère. »

Vincent manqua recracher le thé qu'il venait d'avaler.

« Vous…vous dites que… ?

-Nous nous ressemblons, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne pensais pas que sa mère était encore vivante. Ni dans un lieu pareil.

-Mon histoire est un peu spéciale, assez longue également. Vous avez du temps devant vous ? »

Vincent acquiesça. Sa blessure devant encore guérir, il avait un certain temps avant de reprendre la route et de retrouver ses camarades d'AVALANCHE. Même si lesdits camarades semblaient à présent le soupçonner de fraternité avec l'ennemi…Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.

« Je suis née dans une famille paysanne du village de Kalm. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu une enfance très exceptionnelle. Grandissant en toute ignorance du monde qui m'entourait, je n'avais aucune connaissance de la méchanceté ou de la cruauté dont pouvaient faire preuve certains hommes. Tout juste si je savais que les monstres existaient. J'avais une vie parfaite, car ignorante. Et un jour… »

Le regard de Ray-Heena se fit dur, furieux. Vincent n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu autant de haine dans un regard…à part dans celui d'Iroha, peut-être.

« Des mercenaires, engagés sûrement par une des branches obscures de la Shinra, ont attaqué notre village. Ma famille. Je n'étais pas au courant, mais mes parents faisaient partie d'un groupe de résistants naissant à l'époque. C'était il y a trente-trois ans, les débuts primaires du groupuscule AVALANCHE, dont vous faites partie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Vincent acquiesça. A vrai dire, il avait vaguement entendu parler des noirs débuts de ce groupe, lorsque autrefois il avait été un Turk, au service de la Shinra et surtout de Lucrecia.

« Ils ont tué toute ma famille, sous mes yeux. Et ils en auraient fait de même avec moi si un SOLDAT n'était pas venu me sauver…

-Un SOLDAT ? »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Ray-Heena. Un sourire à la fois triste et heureux.

« Il s'appelait Lazard Deusericus. Vous devez peut-être le connaître comme l'ex-directeur du SOLDAT. Mais lorsque je l'ai connu, il n'était qu'un jeune SOLDAT, fraîchement transféré en 1ère Classe, plus que talentueux et désireux de défendre ce qui était juste pour lui. Nous nous sommes aimés dès le premier regard, même si aucun de nous n'avait été assez fou pour se le dire au premier abord. Il m'a emmené avec lui, n'ayant personne d'autre à qui me fier. »

Vincent ne savait que penser de ces révélations. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais connu Lazard en tant que directeur du SOLDAT, contrairement à ce que Ray-Heena semblait penser. Sans doute n'était-elle pas au courant des trente ans qu'il avait passé, enfermé dans un cercueil, et cela en grande partie à cause de Hojo.

« Il s'est alors très vite aperçu de mon potentiel, non pas en tant que SOLDAT, mais en tant que scientifique. J'avais un don, un vrai don pour ce qui était de la technologie, en général. Et surtout des sciences. J'étais capable de faire germer de mon esprit les projets les plus fous qui soient, et pourtant que je pouvais, à l'aide de techniciens, réaliser. Je suis pour beaucoup à l'origine de la puissance de la Shinra, technologiquement parlant. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non. »

Ray-Heena laissa échapper un soupir, qui portait à croire que toute la misère humaine reposait sur ses frêles épaules.

« Je suis toujours restée dans l'ombre des autres scientifiques, néanmoins. Qu'est-ce qu'une fillette de treize ans pouvait bien gagner à devenir célèbre ? Cela ne me gênait pas. Je laissai les autres, Hojo, Hollander ou même Gast, récolter les fruits de mon labeur. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était d'être à ses côtés. »

Les yeux de Ray-Heena se firent mélancoliques, et brillèrent d'une intense nostalgie.

« Nous sommes toujours restés ensemble. C'est moi qui lui fournissais son armement, lui qui faisait office de cobaye lors de certaines de mes expériences. Nous étions, pour ainsi dire, inséparables. Deux ans plus tard…Notre relation devint officiellement amoureuse. Et je cessai d'être une jeune fille pour devenir la mère de Scarlet. Dès lors, les missions qui l'entraînaient furent de plus en plus nombreuses. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Je savais qu'il n'était pas encore mentalement prêt, à vingt ans à peine, à assumer la charge de père. Mais moi, je voulais être Mère. Malgré les réticences du Président Shinra, ainsi que des autres scientifiques, j'ai pris, dirais-je, quelques années sabbatiques, pour pouvoir voir ma fille grandir et s'épanouir. A mes vingt-deux ans, j'ai repris mon travail, Scarlet allant finalement à l'école. J'ai pu renouer avec Lazard, à cet instant précis. Et nous nous sommes mariés. J'ai pris le nom Deusericus, et j'ai offert un second enfant à Lazard. Mais… »

Des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux de la Sœur. Vincent eut alors l'impression de remarquer enfin le poids des années qui envahissait Ray-Heena, l'enlaidissant et la couvrant d'une sorte de sagesse et de maturité étonnantes.

« Hojo me l'a enlevé. A sa naissance. Je ne savais même pas si j'allais offrir à Scarlet un frère ou une sœur. Je m'étais évanouie à la fin de l'accouchement, et Hojo en a profité pour s'emparer de mon enfant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ou elle est devenu. Ce que je sais, c'est que, dès lors, j'ai haï la Shinra et tout ce qui la concernait de près ou de loin, excepté Lazard. Lui seul me rattachait d'une manière indirecte à la Shinra. Jusqu'à cet événement… »

*

Lucrecia ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur qui précéderait sa mort. Une douleur dont elle serait si reconnaissante…Mais qui ne vient pas. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit le débris de Cristal, planté à ses côtés, et la silhouette brumeuse de la Déesse, c'était ainsi que l'avait nommé le Cristal de la Rivière de la Vie dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée, secouée de larmes. Elle serra son poing, et l'abattit sur la figure de l'ex-scientifique, qui fut projeté contre la paroi de la grotte. Lucrecia leva un regard rempli d'incompréhension, tandis que la Déesse s'approchait à nouveau, son visage masqué déformé par la fureur et la tristesse. La scientifique crut alors que celle-ci allait de nouveau la frapper. Fermant les yeux, elle accepta son sort et se prépara à encaisser le choc. Mais les bras, fantomatiques, qui enlacèrent son corps, n'étaient visiblement pas dotés d'une quelconque intention agressive.

_Vous êtes une idiote…Vous le savez ? Personne ne devrait jamais désirer la mort, de quelque manière que ce soit…Parce que la vie est un présent, avec ses bons et mauvais côtés, que le destin nous a offert pour nous permettre de laisser notre trace dans le cœur de ceux qui nous entourent…_

-Je ne veux pas vivre, je ne peux pas vivre, après tout ce que j'ai fait subir à ceux qui étaient autour de moi. »

L'enlacement de la Déesse se fit plus dur, sa voix cruelle.

_Alors, vous êtes simplement une lâche ? Vous ne voulez pas assumer le fait que vous ayez commis des erreurs, alors vous demandez à mourir…_

-C'est faux ! S'indigna Lucrecia. Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est…c'est retrouver mon fils. Et il n'y a que dans la Mort que je le pourrais. Nulle part ailleurs. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la Déesse.

_Vous êtes une femme courageuse, Lucrecia…et sans doute une mère dont rêverait nombre d'enfants…Non, ne dites rien que vous risquez de regretter ensuite, Lucrecia…Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne, loin de là…_

Lucrecia détourna son visage. La Déesse le prit dans ses mains, et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

_Je suis une Déesse, Lucrecia… J'ai pouvoir sur la vie et la mort… Et j'aimerais vous faire un présent… Votre fils sera de retour parmi nous, prochainement… C'est une promesse…_

Un rire sans joie s'empara de Lucrecia Crescent.

« Vous reviendrez sûrement sur votre promesse lorsque vous saurez qui est mon fils… »

Son regard se fit défiant, alors qu'elle cria le nom qu'elle avait donné à celui qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir élever :

« Sephiroth ! »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, faisant frémir les autres cristaux de la grotte. Lucrecia eut un instant la sensation d'une autre présence, pesante, auprès d'elles deux, impression qui fut vite oubliée lorsque la Déesse prononça ces mots :

_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de revenir sur ma promesse, Lucrecia…Dès que certains problèmes auront été réglés, j'accomplirai ce qui a été dit._

« Des problèmes ?

_La Shinra, une nouvelle fois…Et le problème est assez grave pour que ma présence ait été sollicitée en ce monde, pour que je sois arrachée de mes abîmes…_

-La Shinra…J'aurais espéré que celle-ci avait fini par fermer ses portes, ou, tout du moins, changer de direction…

_Malheureusement, non... Mais je suis sûre que, d'une certaine façon, vous avez un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire… En bien ou en mal, je n'en sais rien… Mais, en tant que scientifique, vous devez savoir qu'il n'existe pas de hasard dans la vie…Je suis sûre que notre rencontre et votre délivrance seront des événements-clés pour la conclusion de cette mauvaise histoire._

-Un rôle à jouer ? Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir vraiment le connaître… »

La Déesse s'effondra alors au sol, entraînant Lucrecia dans sa chute.

« Qu'avez-vous… ?

_Je…Il faut que je parte…_

-Ne me laissez pas seule ! Je n'y arriverais pas ! »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage douloureux de la Déesse.

_Vous n'êtes pas seule, Lucrecia…Je vais vous offrir suffisamment de force, et de quoi vous défendre, pour le cas où… Je reviendrai, je vous le promets…_

Les deux femmes fusionnèrent, et Lucrecia sentit son corps envahi d'une énergie nouvelle. Des connaissances s'insinuèrent en elle, portées par la Déesse, des connaissances qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu acquérir autrement. Elle se sentait capable de déplacer des montagnes, et regretta presque l'instant où la Déesse se délogea de son corps. Celle-ci alors ferma les yeux, et murmura des mots aux sonorités étranges, que Lucrecia ne pouvait comprendre, mais qui la charmaient d'une étrange façon.

Un long sabre apparut alors entre les deux femmes. Un sabre qui n'était pas totalement inconnu à Lucrecia, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait.

_Voici Masamune…le sabre de votre fils, Sephiroth…_

D'une main tremblante, Lucrecia s'en empara, et, avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, réussit à le manier, à sa grande surprise.

_Ce sabre vous reconnaît à présent comme sa détentrice, sa maîtresse…tout comme le fut Sephiroth avant vous…Ce sabre n'aspire qu'à une chose : retrouver celui qui fut son maître…et il a besoin de vous pour cela…C'est de vos mains que Sephiroth récupérera ce sabre, lorsque vous aurez décidé qu'il le pourra…C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il le récupère…La décision reposera sur vos épaules à l'instant même où j'aurais utilisé, pour l'unique fois, mon pouvoir éphémère sur la mort…_

Lucrecia vit alors le corps brumeux de la déesse disparaître, progressivement.

« Attendez ! »

_Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, Lucrecia…Vous avez des jambes, alors redressez-vous et marchez…Vous avez des souvenirs, un nom, conservez-les précieusement…Ils sont ce que vous avez de plus précieux et aussi de plus fragile…_

-Dites-moi au moins votre nom !

_Je…je n'ai pas la chance de m'en souvenir. Je reviendrai vous voir, prochainement…Au revoir…_

La Déesse disparut finalement. Lucrecia ne lui en tint pas rigueur, consciente que celle-ci ne devait sans doute pas avoir le choix. Relevant fièrement la tête, elle rangea Masamune dans son fourreau, qu'elle posa dans son dos, à portée de main. A présent, elle porterait fièrement cette épée, signe que le monde allait changer, et que son fils allait revenir. Son fils qui, elle l'espérait, finirait par lui pardonner ses faiblesses et à la considérer comme une mère.

*

« Lazard a commis des erreurs, de terribles erreurs. L'une d'elle fut, il y a à présent dix ans, de financer les recherches d'Hollander sur le projet G. Peut-être n'en avez-vous pas connaissance, c'est sans doute mieux, par ailleurs. Mais cette erreur lui fut fatale, et l'obligea à s'enfuir, loin d'ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Mais sa disparition me plongea dans une terrible désespérance. Je me suis exilé, Scarlet à mes côtés. Ce que je voulais, c'était oublier la Shinra, et tout ce qui s'y rattachait. J'ai trouvé refuge ici, dans ce monastère. Leur religion, particulière, place un seul Dieu au-dessus des hommes, et rejette toute existence de la rivière de la Vie ou même des Matérias. Leur religion m'a rapidement fascinée, bien que je n'y croie pas réellement. Une religion venue d'un autre monde, d'après les Sœurs de ce monastère. Voulez-vous en entendre parler ? »

Sans réelle conviction, Vincent hocha la tête. La question ne l'intéressait pas, mais il craignait de froisser son hôte et de stopper ainsi son flot de révélations.

« Un Dieu, venu d'un autre monde, serait descendu sur Gaïa, doté d'incroyables pouvoirs. Il disait avoir accédé à ce monde grâce à ses exceptionnels pouvoirs, et avoir été doté du statut de Dieu unique de ce monde. Il répandit alors parmi les Sœurs une religion, appelée le Christianisme, qui le plaçait au-dessus de tout, et annonçait la venue d'un Messie. Qui, d'après les Sœurs, fit son apparition il y a maintenant vingt ans. »

Un sourire désabusé apparut sur le visage de la Sœur.

« Personnellement, je trouve cela un peu stupide, mais que voulez-vous, les hommes ont toujours besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, même une religion aussi illogique que celle-ci. Enfin…Tout ça pour dire que je me suis recluse ici, et que je suis devenue Sœur, malgré le fait que je ne croyais absolument pas en cette religion. »

Cette décision parut à Vincent quelque peu étrange, mais il décida de ne pas juger. Après tout, on a tous des différentes manières d'exprimer et de guérir son propre désespoir…

« Scarlet ne resta qu'un court temps à mes côtés. Elle s'en alla rapidement, suivant mes traces, avant que je ne sombre dans le désespoir, et se faisant embaucher, à presque vingt-deux ans, en tant que scientifique du département du développement de l'armement à la Shinra. Je ne l'ai pas revue, du moins jusqu'à il y a trois ans. »

Ray-Heena baissa les yeux, subitement gênée.

« Elle est venue ici me trouver. Elle était à présent à la tête de son département, et désirait une arme, une arme délirante que seul mon esprit pouvait inventer. Elle voulait une arme maniable, dotée d'une puissance quasi illimitée, qui serait capable de transpercer tout et n'importe quoi. »

Vincent remarqua alors que le visage de la Sœur semblait prendre une étrange teinte grenat, à mesure qu'elle poursuivait son récit.

« Je lui ai donné les plans, ainsi que la liste des matériaux nécessaires à la construction d'un canon révolutionnaire. Elle a réussi à le faire construire en un temps record, et l'a nommé, je pense que vous le savez, Sister Ray. L'attention était touchante, mais un peu gênante. Surtout que l'arme en question a réussi à faire pas mal de dégâts, je m'en excuse…

-Ce n'est pas vous qui avez décidé de son utilisation, Sœur Ray.

-Merci. »

Elle détourna la tête :

« Et ma fille…ma fille est morte. En tout cas, je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle ni trace d'elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais… »

Ray-Heena se mit à pleurer.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle est morte, par ma faute. Si je ne lui avais pas fourni ces plans, et si, avant, j'avais réussi à la convaincre de ne pas s'engager à la Shinra, peut-être qu'elle serait encore en vie…

-Sœur Ray…Je connais un moyen de vous racheter. »

Elle releva la tête, surprise.

« J'ai besoin de votre science, pour contrer la Shinra. Cela concerne la cellule 666… »

Le visage de Ray-Heena se durcit.

« Partez.

-Sœur Ray ?

-Partez d'ici, et ne mentionnez plus ce chiffre maudit en ma présence. Allez-vous en ! »

Vincent haussa les épaules, dépité. Sans mot, il se leva, sortit de la chambre et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Si Ray-Heena se montrait si peu coopérative, leurs chances de s'en sortir se retrouvaient considérablement réduites…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Ce fut un véritable challenge que de l'écrire. J'ai dû puiser dans les maigres informations que me fournissait Internet à propos de Lazard, de Scarlet et de Sister Ray, sans oublier Lucrecia. J'y ai passé plus de trois jours dessus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci de tous vos commentaires, à propos de Lilee et aussi d'Iroha. Comme je m'y attendais, elle a l'air de vous déplaire singulièrement. N'empêche, j'adore ce perso ! Elle devrait intervenir au prochain chapitre…Bonne journée !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin, bonsoir…L'éternel disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, excepté l'histoire, le nom de Lilee, la narratrice, Iroha et Ray-Heena.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La journée était déjà bien avancée quand j'arrivai à mon laboratoire…Mon cher labo. Que serais-je devenue sans lui ?

J'aperçus alors sur une des tables d'expérimentation la chose, je l'appellerais ainsi, que j'avais commandé :

« Au moins, on ne peut pas leur reprocher d'être désobéissants. Braves toutous, au service de la Shinra…Ils me mangent dans la main, comme ce pauvre idiot de Rufus. »

Des toutous…ou des cireurs de pompes. J'hésitai encore entre ces deux appellations. Je les effrayais tant que leurs services, leur loyauté, leurs âmes m'étaient entièrement dévolues.

J'avais fait main basse sur la Shinra, depuis qu'Hojo n'était plus. Depuis que ce crétin avait cessé de me faire de l'ombre, à dire vrai.

« Ne penseras-tu donc jamais du bien des gens qui t'entourent, Iroha ? »

Je frappai avec force le tube d'où provenait cette fichue voix.

« Ne te décideras-tu donc jamais à la fermer ? Comme si j'avais besoin de tes stupides leçons, sale moraliste…

-Je disais cela comme ça, tu sais, Iroha. Tu as changé.

-Perspicace. A présent, je suis celle qui règne sur la Shinra, manipulant ce cher imbécile de Rufus, et non plus la minable scientifique admirative devant vos exploits, à tous.

-Tu as toujours cherché à me dépasser, à devenir ce que tu ne pouvais être, Iroha.

-Ah ouais ? Tu as vu où j'en suis arrivé ?

-A quel prix, Iroha, à quel prix ? Songe à ce que tu as dû sacrifier pour en arriver là…

-La ferme ! Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que je ressens. Tu ne comprendras jamais ce que ça fait que de se retrouver perpétuellement en fin de course, devant des gens sans mérite, alors que moi, j'avais travaillé dur pour arriver où j'en étais.

-C'est sûr…Rufus en a beaucoup profité, par ailleurs. Et je ne parle pas que professionnellement.

-Langue de vipère…Si tu savais combien je meurs d'envie de te tuer, à petit feu. De voir ta chair immonde se détacher progressivement de ton frêle corps. De te saigner comme du vulgaire bétail, avant de t'arracher les yeux et de te les faire avaler.

-Mais dis-moi, quelles saines pensées tu as là, ma petite Iroha ! J'ai vraiment peur…

-Arrête ton char, imbécile. Tu devrais savoir que mes paroles ne sont pas à prendre à la légère…

-J'ai fini par l'apprendre, à mes dépens.

-Les grimaces ne te siéent pas au teint. Surtout à présent…Ajoutai-je, un cruel sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres.

-En parlant de Rufus, n'as-tu pas un rendez-vous avec lui, ce soir même ?

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-C'est incroyable comme tu peux parler seule ces temps-ci…Il y a toujours des oreilles qui traînent, tu devrais faire attention.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de tes conseils. Et oui, j'ai une soirée avec cette tâche prépubère de Rufus.

-La vulgarité ne te convient guère, Iroha.

-Ta gueule.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris…Au fait, tu as de la visite. »

Je me retournai, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu n'envoies pas ta peluche ambulante, Reeve ? Tu es moins doué qu'elle pour l'espionnage…

-Je ne suis pas ici pour me disputer avec toi, Iroha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, alors ? Ta présence m'insupporte. »

Reeve déglutit, tandis que je lui tournai le dos, bien décidée à couper court cet inutile entretien. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec l'un de mes pions…Même s'il s'agissait de Reeve.

« Je voudrais te ramener à la raison, Iroha.

-Je me porte comme un charme, Reeve. C'est toi qui dérailles.

-Iroha ne m'aurait jamais dit ça.

-On est dans la réalité, Tuesti. Les rêves, c'est fini. Terminé.

-Tu mens.

-J'en ai l'air ?

-Parfaitement.

-Et pourtant, il n'y a aucun mensonge dans mes propos, Reeve. Cesse de te raccrocher à du vent, ou tu vas finir par te casser la figure. Non pas que ça me ferait de la peine de te voir ramper à mes pieds, suppliant, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, si tu veux bien me pardonner l'expression. »

Reeve eut un sourire. Allons bon, à quoi pensait encore cet imbécile ?

« Je sais maintenant que tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Il reste encore une chose de l'ancienne Iroha.

-Et c'est quoi, que je me presse d'effacer cet agaçant penchant ?

-Ton humour stupide. »

Sur ces mots, Reeve tourna les talons. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur la chose que l'on m'avait déposé sur la table. Il pâlit, puis se précipita dehors.

Je n'ai même pas cherché à le punir de son insolence. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…Reeve est quelqu'un de différent.

_Tu dis des bêtises, Iroha…Songeai-je. Reeve n'est qu'un pion entre tes mains, comme eux tous. Tu n'as aucune raison de le considérer autrement._

« Sûrement… »

Un râle aigu m'indiqua que la chose s'était finalement réveillée. Pas trop tôt. Je rajustai ma coiffure, avant de me rapprocher d'elle. Enfin, quelque chose d'intéressant…

*

J'ai mal à la tête…Ca doit vouloir dire que j'ai réintégré mon corps. J'étais heureuse d'avoir eu le temps d'aider Lucrecia. Restait à savoir si son rôle dans cette histoire nous sera vraiment bénéfique.

J'ouvris les yeux. Mais le visage qui se trouvait devant moi était tout, sauf celui auquel je m'attendais. Je voulus les refermer, mais le canon braqué sur moi, ainsi que les paroles de la tireuse, m'en empêchèrent :

« Tss…Tss…Je n'ai pas attendu ton réveil une heure durant pour que tu me files de nouveau entre les doigts, gamine. Alors, tu gardes les yeux ouverts, et tu m'obéis. C'est clair ? »

Bien malgré moi, j'acquiesçai, paralysée par la peur. Iroha eut alors un sourire satisfait.

« Parfait. On va pouvoir commencer les présentations. Je m'appelle Iroha Tuhiva, directrice du département scientifique de la Shinra. Et toi, tu es à présent l'Expérience XIV, mon tout dernier cobaye en date.

-Expérience XIV ? Un cobaye ? Fis-je, déconcertée. »

Iroha éclata de rire. Dieu, que ce ricanement pouvait être insupportable ! Enfin, Dieu…Peut-être serait-il temps de changer mes vieilles expressions ?

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas être en vacances, ici ? Tu es dans un laboratoire dans la Shinra, que veux-tu donc être autre qu'un simple cobaye ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir répondre à cette question, à dire vrai.

-Et tu ferais bien. J'ai horreur des protestataires. Mon doigt pourrait alors par maladresse glisser sur la gâchette. Ce serait dommage, tu ne penses pas ? »

Je hochai la tête, ne pouvant cesser d'observer ce canon qui pourrait prochainement être la cause de ma mort. J'enrageai. J'étais une Déesse, et une humaine, une simple humaine, allait causer ma perte, en ce bas monde. Si seulement j'arrivais à faire usage de mes dons dans cette enveloppe charnelle…

« J'ai de nombreuses questions à te poser. Et la première est celle-ci : d'où viens-tu ? Et dis-moi la vérité, je le sentirais si tu me mens. »

Si je mens, peut-être, mais si j'omets certaines vérités, peut-être ne le sauras-tu pas, vipère ?

« Je viens d'un autre monde. On appelle cette planète la Terre. Elle est assez semblable à cette planète-ci, en vérité.

-Un autre monde ? Voilà qui est franchement intéressant…Et sont-ils tous aussi horribles que toi, dans ton monde ? Ou es-tu aussi une bête de foire, là-bas ? »

Je serrai mes poings, enchaînés par de longs matériaux métalliques.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, mais j'ai tout perdu, arrivée ici. Ma famille, mes amis, mes souvenirs, mon visage…mon nom.

-Ca t'arrange bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je haussai un sourcil.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ainsi, je ne peux avoir que toi comme exclusif cobaye de mes expériences. Ca m'aurait pourtant bien plu d'étudier d'autres membres de ta famille, aussi monstrueux que toi, j'imagine.

-Ca, c'est vous qui le dites. Mais je préfère de loin ressembler à un monstre que d'en être vraiment un. »

Les yeux d'Iroha se plissèrent, tandis qu'elle pinçait ses lèvres.

« Je n'apprécie pas tes insinuations, XIV. Et peu m'importe si tu n'aimes pas ce nouveau nom.

-Je n'en ai cure. A vrai dire, que vous m'ayez trouvé celui-ci me ferait presque plaisir…J'en avais assez d'être hélée à chaque fois que l'on voulait me parler…XIV me convient bien.

-Tu es vraiment étrange. Mais peu importe. Je voudrais connaître tes capacités.

-Mes…capacités ?

-Inutile de mentir sur la provenance des Matérias. Je suis sûre que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu les as créés.

-Amusante hypothèse.

-Tu n'es pas là pour t'amuser, XIV. Réponds à mes questions, ou le masque qui te sert de visage pourrait bientôt se recouvrir de ton propre sang.

-Charmante perspective. Bégayai-je, essayant de garder une certaine contenance.

-Cesse tes réponses monosyllabiques, tu commences vraiment à m'énerver. Et crois-moi, il est préférable, pour toi comme pour moi, de ne pas arriver à de telles extrémités. »

J'eus alors un mauvais pressentiment, alors qu'Iroha se levait, me tournant le dos. Pourquoi mes pouvoirs ne voulaient-ils jamais se déclencher lorsque j'en avais réellement besoin ?

_Ressaisis-toi, je t'en supplie. C'est simple, non ? Essaie de concentrer ton énergie dans ton bras, et…_

Le fracas qui suivit cette opération fut tel qu'Iroha se retourna, brutalement, et me ficha une balle dans le bras que j'avais réussi à libérer.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger, XIV ! Ce que tu vas m'obliger à te faire subir risque de te déplaire fortement…Et sera bien pire que la simple perspective d'une balle dans ton coude. »

Je la vis lever une seringue. Une seringue remplie d'un vert contenu. La substance en question n'était autre que…

« De la Mako. L'énergie de la planète, les cellules de Jenova, calamité des cieux…Vois cela comme tu le désires. »

Mes membres se mirent à trembler, convulsivement. J'avais encore en souvenir l'atroce sensation qui s'était emparée de mon corps, alors que j'avais aspiré la Mako des seringues du collier de Yazoo. Yazoo…J'espère qu'il va bien, ainsi que Reno et Denzel.

« Tu as déjà été confrontée à ce genre de choses ? Tant mieux, tant mieux. Rien n'est mieux que la peur de quelque chose que l'on connaît déjà…Elle m'inspire encore plus de satisfaction que la peur de l'inconnu. Les larmes qui menacent de couler de tes yeux sans âme mériteraient d'être immortalisées…

-Eloignez ce…cette chose de moi ! Eloignez-la ! Ne me touchez pas !

-Tes cris sont inutiles, quoique jouissifs. Laisse-toi faire. L'opération sera d'autant plus douloureuse si tu continues à gigoter bêtement. »

Je la vis s'approcher de moi, cette maudite seringue à la main. Quelqu'un…Je vous en supplie…

*

Eh bien…Quelle étrange réaction ! Il semble y avoir un véritable rejet, de la part du cobaye…

L'Expérience XIV hurle à n'en plus finir, tandis que je lui injecte cette abjecte substance. Ses cris sont si doux à mes oreilles…Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti l'ultime jouissance de la souffrance d'autrui. Cela avait fini par me manquer, à la longue…

« Que de simagrées, pour une simple piqûre. M'exclamai-je, tandis que des Turks, Elena, Tseng et Rude arrivaient, alertés par les hurlements de cette mijaurée. »

Tous restèrent bouche bée devant le pitoyable spectacle de cette fille, baignant dans le sang verdâtre qui coulait de son bras et dans ses propres larmes, ne cessant de gémir et d'hoqueter.

« Que…Que s'est-il passé ? Bégaya finalement Rude, le regard tourné vers le cobaye.

-Une expérience qui s'est merveilleusement déroulée. Elena, Tseng, reconduisez-la en sa cellule. »

Les deux cabots s'inclinèrent. Je vis briller une lueur terrifiée dans leurs yeux, qui m'emplit d'une intense joie, tandis que les deux soutenaient à grande peine la gamine, plongée dans un état spasmodique, qui ne cessait de frapper ce qui passait à sa portée.

« Vous, vous restez ici, Rude. »

Celui-ci se retourna, l'air furieux.

« Vous n'êtes pas chef de notre département, à ce que je sache, Tuhiva. Pourquoi vous obéirais-je ? »

Je vis clairement sa main s'approcher dangereusement de son arme de service. Ni une, ni deux, je courus à sa rencontre, et, sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, il se retrouva à genoux, un coup de coude imprimé dans le ventre, et le front sanguinolent, et cela grâce à la crosse de ma chère arme.

« Comment… ?

-Rude, il est des questions qu'il vaut mieux laisser sans réponse. Car celle-ci pourrait se montrer bien plus effrayante que n'importe laquelle de tes suppositions. »

Je le relevai, de force.

« A présent, retourne à tes appartements. Lui ordonnai-je, passant au tutoiement. Et ne t'avise pas de parler de ce qui s'est passé ici à qui que ce soit. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Rude acquiesça, rechaussant ses lunettes tombées. Puis il quitta le laboratoire.

Je me doutais bien qu'il n'obéirait aucunement à mes ordres. Et pour preuve, la conversation téléphonique qu'il passa quelques minutes plus tard. Cet idiot avait bien joué, le destinataire de l'appel m'était inconnu. Mais le message était on ne peut plus clair : Rude avait deviné que l'Expérience XIV provenait de la cellule 666. Et il en avait informé son mystérieux destinataire.

Peut-être s'agissait-il de Reeve ? Non, avec Cait Sith, il n'avait pas besoin d'un informateur en plus. Alors, qui ?

Vincent ? Après tout, il était venu traîner ici, il y a quelques temps. Près de la cellule en question. Ce sinistre stupide imbécile ne cessera donc jamais de croiser ma route…À croire que nos destins se sont retrouvés liés…

Beurk, quelle dégoûtante perspective ! Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas achevé, par ailleurs, ce jour où je l'ai vu ? Il aurait enfin cessé de me causer des emmerdes…enfin, des ennuis à tout bout de champ.

« Je dois être trop sentimentaliste, pour ne pas l'avoir achevé…

-Ou, tout simplement, tu as encore une part d'humanité enfouie, profondément je te l'accorde, en toi…

-Tiens, ça m'avait manqué… »

Je me rapprochai du tube, dévisageant la personne qui s'y trouvait.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Il faut que je me prépare.

-Pour ton rendez-vous avec Rufus ? Quelle déception de ta part…

-Tu n'es pas des plus rose, toi non plus, je te signale.

-Au moins, j'ai appris à le reconnaître.

-C'est ça. Bonne nuit, si je puis dire une telle chose. Cela doit faire des années que tu ne dors plus, non ? »

Son hochement de tête me fit rire.

« Sais-tu que ton rire est proprement insupportable, Iroha ?

-Rufus l'adore.

-C'est ta poitrine que Rufus adore. Il dirait n'importe quoi pour continuer à coucher avec toi.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Sur ces mots, je sortis de la pièce, claquant avec vivacité la porte derrière moi. Bon sang, ce que cette personne peut être haïssable ! Je me demande pourquoi je l'épargne encore…

*

Denzel poussa un cri, alors qu'une masse informe était jetée à la volée dans leur cellule. Reno et Yazoo se précipitèrent alors, constatant ainsi avec effroi que celle-ci n'était autre que la Déesse, en bien mauvais état.

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle, effarés. Mais celle-ci semblait dans un tel état de panique qu'elle ne reconnut aucun de ses amis. Elle griffa Reno au visage, et repoussa Denzel d'un coup de pied. Seul Yazoo, mû par une soudaine intuition, avait réussi à éviter ses coups.

« Qu'est-ce que cette ordure d'Iroha a bien pu lui faire ? Gronda Reno, observant tristement la jeune fille, toujours prise de convulsions.

-Crois-moi, ne cherche même pas à imaginer, tu ne t'approcheras jamais assez de la réalité. Soupira Yazoo, en tentant une vaine approche, bien vite repoussée par un coup de poing de la Déesse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? S'exclama Denzel, des larmes roulant sur ses joues d'enfant. »

Sans attendre la moindre décision de ses pairs, Reno se précipita vers la Déesse. La serrant dans ses bras, il murmura :

« Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis près de toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est Reno, ce crétin de Reno. »

Il redressa, tant bien que mal, le visage baigné de larmes de la jeune fille :

« Tu me reconnais ? »

Reno sentit son propre visage se baigner de larmes, tandis que la Déesse ne cessait de hurler, comme possédée.

« S'il te plaît, reviens à toi. Tu es plus forte que ça, plus forte que cette femme…Je…Je t'en supplie. Ne nous laisse pas seuls. Je…je veux te voir sourire, te voir rire. Je veux que tu stoppes mes disputes avec Yazoo, que tu joues avec Denzel. Je veux que tu me regardes, de tes yeux divins. »

La Déesse sembla se calmer, légèrement. Mais Reno ne se découragea pas. Elle redeviendrait elle-même, coûte que coûte.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Reno approcha son visage de celui de la Déesse et, sous les yeux médusés de Yazoo et Denzel, l'embrassa. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé à faire cela ? Quels étranges sentiments l'avaient-ils menés à une telle extrémité ?

Reno ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'amour ou d'amitié. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce baiser était sans doute l'unique solution pour ramener la Déesse à la raison.

« Miroslav…Je t'aim…Murmura-t-elle, avant de s'effondrer au sol. »

De son corps suinta alors une étrange substance verte. Une substance que Reno et Yazoo ne pouvaient que reconnaître.

« Enfoirée d'Iroha…Ragea Yazoo. De la Mako ! »

Reno, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer perplexe. Miroslav…un nom aux étranges consonances, qui semblait résonner d'une manière particulière dans la bouche de la Déesse. Il constata alors un étrange phénomène, tandis que la Déesse émergeait de son état d'inconscience : ses cheveux, habituellement blancs et aériens, prenaient une teinte d'un noir ténébreux, se raidissant par la même occasion. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Des yeux d'un vert feuillu.

« Bon retour parmi nous. Murmura Reno, tandis que tous trois l'enlacèrent, soulagés de la retrouver. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Combien de temps j'y ai passé cette fois-ci ? Quoi ? Que deux heures et demi ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir bossé une journée dessus. Pas simple à écrire, non plus…Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

Iroha, la plus méchante des méchantes ? J'irai pas jusque là, parce que Sephiroth est du genre inégalable sur ce plan-là, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

Il y a un truc dans ta review qui m'a étonné, Melior. En fait, j'avais pas du tout remarqué, au premier plan, à quel point les histoires de Lucrecia et Ray-Heena pouvaient être similaires ! Ca m'a surpris, en y repensant. C'est vrai, en plus. J'y avais pas pensé, au début. C'était plus au feeling que j'ai écrit ce passage…Merci aussi de tes conseils, ils vont m'être bien utiles pour la suite de l'histoire.

On se revoit ce week-end ou, au plus tard, Lundi. Bonne soirée !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ! J'ai décidé de tenter un truc : l'inspiration qui vient en écrivant ! Avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait marcher…ou pas. A vous de voir ! J'ai passé la matinée à bosser pour mon bac de français (arf, c'était pas simple tout ça…) et la soirée d'hier a être dégoûtée que les fandub de Crisis Core n'en soient qu'au chapitre 4…Je veux voir la mort de Zack avec ces superbes doublages ! Bon, bref, ce chapitre est écrit sur la musique Why, d'Ayaka, et risque d'être un peu mélancolique…selon mon humeur du moment. Bon, l'éternel disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, excepté l'histoire, la narratrice, Iroha, le nom de Lilee et Ray-Heena !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les pas sur son chemin s'étendent, longs, longs…Elle sent le vent fouetter ses cheveux et lui boucher la vue, mais elle n'en a cure. Parce qu'elle a appris à voir loin, depuis cette rencontre, qui lui a fait prendre conscience de ce qu'était que vivre. Vivre…Ce mot, aujourd'hui, prenait toute sa signification. Elle avait désiré la mort, et maintenant, elle ne voulait plus que la vie.

Parce qu'elle avait un but, une mission. Et un rêve, un rêve qui allait se réaliser : pouvoir serrer son fils dans ses bras. Sephiroth…Elle voudrait tant qu'il puisse la comprendre…Qu'il puisse la pardonner, et accepter qu'elle soit sa mère.

La lame qui brillait à ses flancs ne cessait de lui rappeler son souvenir. Masamune. Où avait-il obtenu ce sabre aux pouvoirs étranges ? Qu'était-il devenu réellement ? Lucrecia ne savait que ce que la Rivière de la Vie avait accepté de lui dire, c'est-à-dire peu de choses. Qu'il s'était engagé dans le SOLDAT, qu'il était devenu un Première Classe, puis un monstre au service de Jenova, la Catastrophe Céleste.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Avec force, elle releva la tête, observant l'horizon d'un œil nouveau. Elle ne pouvait baisser les bras, retomber dans les méandres du désespoir…Elle, Lucrecia Crescent, avait juré. Juré de vivre et d'être là pour transmettre à nouveau cette lame à son fils, le temps venu.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Il lui suffisait d'écouter cette voix bienveillante qui la guidait. Cette voix aux origines inconnues, mais qui lui apportait tant d'espoir, et lui apportait la force de se lever et de continuer. Continuer à avancer, là où son destin la mènera…

Des hurlements parvinrent soudain à ses douces oreilles. Des hurlements provenant d'un petit village. Sans réfléchir, elle s'y précipita, dégainant pour la première fois Masamune, sentant sa force nouvellement acquise l'envahir. Une sérénité profonde s'empara d'elle, et c'est avec la certitude qu'elle serait utile à quelqu'un que Lucrecia avança vers la source de cette terreur.

Ladite source se trouvant être un Dragon Noir, ce qui expliquait la crise de panique qui s'était rapidement diffusée dans tout le village.

« Fuyez ! Hurla un des villageois. Fuyez pour votre vie ! »

Un dernier de ses hurlements se fit entendre, avant que sa tête ne fût arrachée par un puissant coup de griffe dudit Dragon. Un cri d'horreur s'échappa de la gorge de Lucrecia. Très vite, elle fut d'abord tentée de s'enfuir.

_Aie confiance…Tu peux le faire. Oui, Lucrecia. Laisse-toi juste guider par ma voix…_

Sa prise se raffermit alors sur Masamune, qui étincela d'une étrange lumière blanche. Sans hésiter, elle se jeta sur le Dragon Noir, perçant de sa lame la cuirasse de celui-ci.

Le dragon baissa les yeux sur elle, feulant et prêt à fondre sur sa petite personne.

Lucrecia jura, tentant de retirer sa lame, coincée dans le corps du dragon.

_Tu dois penser autrement, Lucrecia…Autrement, la prévisibilité dont tu feras preuve te coûtera la vie…_

Penser autrement…Elle en avait de bonnes, la voix venue d'outre-tombe ! Un sourire victorieux vint brusquement illuminer son visage. Bien sûr. C'était d'une évidence même…

Alors que le dragon ouvrait sa gueule, prêt sans doute à lancer sa terrible attaque du souffle du dragon, Lucrecia serra aussi fort que possible le manche de Masamune, puis commença à tirer la lame sur le côté. Ses bras tremblaient, et la lame ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.

_Lucrecia, tu peux le faire…Respire, et lance-toi !_

Lucrecia prit une inspiration, et, en hurlant, réussit à ressortir sa lame, coupant le dragon en deux sur le côté. Une gerbe de sang l'aspergea, tandis que le torse et la tête du dragon tombaient bruyamment sur le sol, à ses côtés.

Lucrecia tomba à genoux, épuisée. Des villageois s'approchèrent d'elle, intimidés :

« Vous avez toute notre gratitude. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »

Avec difficulté, elle releva la tête et s'adressa à la vieille dame qui s'était enquise d'elle :

« Un bon bain…et un logis…s'il vous plaît. »

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle plongea dans l'inconscience.

*

« LUCRECIA ! »

Vincent se redressa brusquement, en sueurs. Un rêve…ce n'était qu'un rêve. Vincent poussa un soupir. Le souvenir pesant de Lucrecia ne cesserait donc jamais de le poursuivre, quoi qu'il puisse arriver…

« Tu es réveillé, on dirait… »

Vincent tourna la tête, pour se retrouver face à une femme. Une vieille femme. La Mère supérieure. Qui n'était pas seule. Elle était entourée de toutes les Sœurs du Monastère, qui le dévisageaient, une lueur de folie brillant dans leurs yeux. Vincent haussa un sourcil. Que signifiait ce brusque rassemblement autour de sa personne ? Il aurait dû s'en douter…ces femmes avaient réellement quelque chose de louche, il en avait eu la sensation dès son réveil ici.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la Mère Supérieure.

« Tu as péché envers notre Seigneur. Tu as en toi, en ta prothèse, le démoniaque fruit de Satan : la rivière de la vie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? S'étonna Vincent, intrigué. »

Il se releva, conscient qu'il était sans doute temps pour lui de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Voyons, Vincent Valentine…tu ne laisserais pas derrière toi cette Pécheresse ? Tu as sans doute encore assez d'humanité en toi pour ne pas l'abandonner… »

Les Sœurs s'écartèrent, laissant place à une vision d'horreur. Ray-Heena, crucifiée sur une immense croix d'argent, couverte de son propre sang et sans doute sur le point d'agoniser.

« Ray-Heena ! »

Celle-ci entrouvrit un œil.

« Vincent…Allez-vous en…J'ai essayé de vous prévenir, mais…

-Si vous partez, Sœur Melina enfoncera le dernier clou dans les jambes de la pécheresse, et elle mourra. Alors, que décidez-vous ? »

Vincent grimaça. Puis, à contrecoeur, il se rassit sur son lit, attendant la sentence prononcée par la Mère Supérieure.

« Sœur Ray a commis l'ultime péché de nous trahir. Elle a révélé ce qui devait rester secret, aux oreilles d'un homme qui n'aurait jamais dû poser le pied ici.

-Quel secret ?

-Celui de ses origines. De ses liens avec la Shinra. Du danger que vous courrez si vous restez ici… »

Vincent se remémora alors les paroles de la Sœur Ray : **Partez d'ici, et ne mentionnez plus ce chiffre maudit en ma présence. Allez-vous en !**

Alors, elle cherchait à l'avertir ? Mais quel lien pouvait-il bien y avoir entre les Sœurs de ce Monastère et la Shinra ?

« Notre Seigneur a souhaité que nous gardions certains actes de notre Monastère…secrets. Il a également ordonné l'exécution de tous ceux qui seraient à même de révéler ces mêmes secrets. Nous ne faisons qu'écouter Sa voix.

-Un rapport avec la cellule 666 ?

-Vous êtes perspicace, Vincent. Trop. »

Deux sœurs s'approchèrent furtivement, et le ceinturèrent.

« N'opposez pas de résistance, Vincent Valentine. N'oubliez pas qu'une vie est entre vos mains. »

Il jura, laissant néanmoins les deux sœurs faire ce qu'elles avaient à faire. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas la meilleure décision qu'il ait pris au cours de sa longue vie…

*

Lucrecia ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire fut la première vision qu'elle eut. Un doux sourire d'enfant.

« T'es vachement forte, Madame ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien mieux. Répondit-elle en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Merci de m'avoir recueilli.

-C'est pas moi, c'est ma grand-mère, Kolyr. Elle était contente que tu nous aies sauvé la vie.

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

-Luc, laisse-la un peu tranquille, elle a besoin de repos ! »

Le gamin acquiesça, avant de sortir, sous l'œil attendri de sa mère.

« Excusez-le, il n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de croiser des combattants, jusqu'ici. Votre performance l'a plus qu'impressionné.

-Vraiment ? C'est flatteur…

-Qu'êtes-vous venu faire jusqu'ici ? Notre village est assez reculé… »

Lucrecia secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, encore faut-il trouver quoi.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer…

-J'essaierais de comprendre au mieux. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Lucrecia. Lucrecia Crescent.

-Moi c'est Enma Narciss. Allez-y, j'ai tout mon temps. »

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

« Je vois. Donc, vous êtes, en quelque sorte, à la recherche de votre fils, pour lui rendre ce sabre, c'est bien cela ?

-On peut voir les choses ainsi.

-Votre fils est Sephiroth, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucrecia sursauta. Sans véritablement savoir pourquoi, elle s'était confiée à cette villageoise simple mais généreuse, et celle-ci s'était révélée bien plus intelligente qu'au premier abord.

« Comment le…

-Le sabre…c'est Masamune, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucrecia hocha la tête, de plus en plus surprise. Enma se leva, se dirigeant vers le coin de la salle où avait été entreposé le sabre. Puis, face à une Lucrecia déconcertée, Enma s'empara du sabre, puis dégaina.

« Comment ? Mais je croyais que seul le Maître de cette arme pouvait…

-Cette arme a été forgée par mon grand-père, il y a des années de cela. Une arme à laquelle il s'est consacré corps et âme. Une arme devenue divine entre ses doigts bénis des cieux…

Nous, ses descendants, sommes également aptes à manier ce sabre. Néanmoins… »

Enma rengaina le sabre, avant de le déposer aux côtés de Lucrecia.

« Ce sabre n'est pas qu'un simple sabre. C'est une entité. Et, d'un commun accord, nous avons décidé, du moins ma génération, de laisser ce sabre choisir lui-même son maître.

-Sephiroth…

-Exact. Pourquoi Masamune a-t-il fait un tel choix ? Je n'en sais rien…Toujours est-il que ce sabre nous est un jour revenu dans des circonstances les plus…funestes. »

Lucrecia déglutit. Elle n'était pas sûre, à vrai dire, de vouloir entendre la suite de cette histoire.

« Nous avons perdu beaucoup de proches, lors de sa réapparition. Lucas y a perdu un père, et moi un mari. Depuis ce jour, j'ai longtemps maudit ce sabre, ainsi que celui qui l'avait porté. Puis, je me suis rappelée de quelque chose : la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Sephiroth. C'était celle d'une créature maléfique, et pas celle d'un homme. D'un être humain. A vrai dire… »

Enma poussa un profond soupir.

« J'ai vu, il y a peu de temps, des gens arborer une telle lueur malsaine dans leurs yeux. Le Monastère St Charles. Vous en avez entendu parler ? »

Lucrecia secoua la tête.

« Pas le moins du monde.

-Ce Monastère est apparu il y a bien longtemps. Je n'ai pas la date précise, mais cela doit remonter à ma naissance. C'est à ce moment-là que des choses étranges ont commencé à se dérouler aux abords du village.

-Des événements étranges ?

-Des gens qui disparaissaient, sans raison aucune, des monstres qui apparaissaient de plus en plus fréquemment, sans compter le Dragon Noir qui a attaqué notre village. Ordinairement, ceux-ci n'arrivent jusqu'à nos frontières, ils sont stoppés par les Mercenaires du village voisin. Nous sommes pacifistes, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous protéger. Je suis sûre que le Monastère n'est pas étranger à ces événements. De plus… »

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de la gorge d'Enma. Soupir qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Un homme est arrivé ici, il y a peu de temps. Un homme très séduisant. Inconscient, il était entraîné par une femme du Monastère. Sans doute la seule qui sortait de ces murs de temps en temps et me paraissait à peu près saine d'esprit. Depuis, on ne l'a plus vu ressortir. Elle non plus, par ailleurs. C'est assez inhabituel, elle vient pourtant ici tous les jours se réapprovisionner en herbes médicales et autres choses. Ce qui est d'ailleurs étrange, vu que nous faisons commerce à bas prix de matérias de soin…

-Comment était cet homme ? »

Qui sait ? C'était peut-être lui, sa mission. Peut-être devrait-elle le sauver…

« De longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés, entièrement habillé de rouge. Il avait une prothèse dorée au bras gauche. »

Lucrecia sursauta. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être…et pourtant…Pourtant, tout correspondait. Masamune…et cette fille qui lui avait confiée cette lame…ils la forçaient donc à affronter son passé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait le faire. Il était temps pour elle de se relever et d'oublier la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Cela faisait longtemps…Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour Vincent. Serait-elle heureuse de le voir ou non ? Et lui ?

« Conduisez-moi à ce monastère. J'irais voir ce qui s'y trame. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Enma :

« J'étais sûre que vous répondriez cela. Luc ! »

Le petit garçon arriva aussitôt.

« Préviens Kolyr que j'aurais sans doute du retard pour le dîner.

-D'ac, Maman ! »

Lucas s'éloigna, tandis que les yeux tristes d'Enma le suivaient du regard.

« Je vous accompagne, Lucrecia. J'ai un compte à régler avec les sœurs du Monastère. »

Lucrecia eut un sourire. La compagnie d'Enma ne serait sans doute pas de trop. Qui sait ce qui allait l'attendre, là-bas ?

*

« Vincent…Vous allez bien ? »

Celui-ci, avec difficulté, hocha la tête. Ces maudites Sœurs avaient décidées de le crucifier, également, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Et, actuellement, il se vidait de son sang.

« Je suis désolée…

-Qu'est-ce que vous y pouvez ? »

Vincent tenta, sans succès, de soustraire son bras au clou qui le traversait de part en part. Il faudrait qu'il réussisse à dégager sa prothèse…Mais le clou était enfoncé profondément, bien trop pour qu'il puisse espérer le dégager.

« Pourquoi vous ont-elles également fait du mal, Sœur Ray ? Demanda Vincent tout en s'échinant laborieusement à retirer le clou de sa prothèse.

-Mes liens avec la Shinra…Ainsi que les leurs. J'ai trop parlé…

-Des liens avec la Shinra ? »

Sœur Ray acquiesça.

« La plupart de celles qui sont ici ont un lien plus ou moins intense avec la Shinra, en particulier avec la Cellule 666.

-Je vois…

-La Mère supérieure dirigeait le projet…la plupart des Sœurs ici ont aidées à la construction.

-Et ce Dieu…c'est une couverture ? »

Ray-Heena secoua la tête, grimaçant de douleur.

« Non…En fait, c'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout cela. »

Vincent stoppa aussitôt tout mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-C'est lui qui a instigué la construction de la cellule 666. Son Enfer, selon lui.

-Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?

-Non…mais toutes les Sœurs ici présentes sont tombées sous son pouvoir. J'ai fait semblant…pour pouvoir mener une vie tranquille. Pour oublier. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui…à quel point ce fut lâche de ma part.

-Sœur Ray… »

Celle-ci eut un pâle sourire. Puis, d'un coup sec, elle fit ce que Vincent n'avait osé faire : elle tira, fort, si fort, que le clou glissa sur le côté, tranchant d'un coup sec la main droite de Ray-Heena.

« SŒUR RAY ! »

Retenant un hurlement, elle retira, difficilement, le deuxième clou qui entravait sa main gauche. Puis elle libéra Vincent, abasourdi par son acte.

« Pourquoi avez-vous…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ceci. Murmura Ray-Heena en désignant sa main tranchée. Contrairement à vous. Allons dans ma chambre. C'est le seul endroit sûr du Monastère. »

Laissant sans regret sa main derrière elle, Ray-Heena entraîna Vincent à sa suite.

*

« Il y a un problème à l'entrée ! Venez immédiat…ARGH ! »

Enma, sans faillir, avait transpercé de son épée le cœur de la jeune Sœur qui avait ainsi annoncé leur arrivée.

« On dirait qu'on n'est pas les bienvenus…Trouvons ce…Vincent, c'est ça ? Ensuite, on s'occupera de la Mère supérieure. Viens

Lucrecia acquiesça, dévisageant avec un certain dégoût le cadavre de la Sœur, fraîchement découpé, une odeur de sang répugnante planant autour d'elle.

« On dirait qu'ils ont réussi à s'échapper, vu l'agitation qui règne ici.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont pu s'enfuir d'ici ?

-Ca m'étonnerait. Vincent, et, s'il est bien accompagné d'elle, Ray-Heena sont sans doute blessés. Ils ne pourraient pas tenir à deux contre l'armée de fanatiques qui règne en ces lieux. Ils ont dû trouver refuge quelque part. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, comme pour appuyer les propos d'Enma, une porte se claqua et deux voix sifflantes et étouffées se firent entendre.

« Tu vois, Lucrecia…je dirais qu'ils ont trouvé refuge ici. Allons-y ! »

Enma se précipita, sans voir la Sœur, derrière elle, prête à abattre son arme sur la pauvre mère de famille.

« Enma, attention ! Cria Lucrecia en parant de sa lame le coup de la Sœur. »

Elle envoya celle-ci contre le mur, dans un grand bruit. Le sang poisseux qui resta collé au mur ne faisait aucun doute quant à l'état de ladite Sœur.

« Lucrecia, viens, il faut qu'on les rejoigne ! »

Celle-ci hocha la tête, livide. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un…Elle avait supprimée la vie de quelqu'un…

« Tu t'es défendue, c'est tout. Allez, dépêche-toi, sinon d'autres arriveront. »

Lucrecia acquiesça, et suivit Enma jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Lucrecia n'était pas sûre d'être seulement capable d'articuler un mot :

« Vin…Vincent ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça, semblant soudainement plus mort que vivant. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte qu'Enma avait refermée derrière elle.

« Cessez de vous regarder comme deux merlans frits et venez plutôt m'aider à solidifier la porte !

-Pas la peine. Répondit Ray-Heena. »

De sa main encore présente, elle écarta la croix postée au-dessus de son lit. Celle-ci dissimulait un bouton, sur lequel Ray-Heena appuya. Aussitôt, un mur de métal s'abattit sur le devant de la porte, bouchant aussi les fenêtres et autres entrées ou sorties susceptibles.

« Pour le moment, on est en sécurité. Jusqu'à ce que ce fichu Dieu fasse son apparition, du moins…Si jamais il décide de les aider. »

Enma sortit une Matéria de soin, et guérit tant bien que mal les blessures de Vincent et de Ray-Heena.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous rendre votre main.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis gauchère. »

Un sourire forcé s'étira sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'en silence, Vincent et Lucrecia se dévisageaient. Celui-ci, lentement, s'approcha d'elle, puis, avec une infinie douceur, la serra dans ses bras :

« J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir… »

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Lucrecia. Elle savait, à présent, ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Vincent. L'amour. L'amour, qui ne s'était jamais vraiment éteint. L'amour, qu'elle n'avait jamais osé s'avouer, il y a si longtemps de cela. L'amour, enfin, qui lui faisait oublier toutes les peines et maux qui rongeaient son cœur noirci par la douleur.

« Je suis là…Auprès de toi. »

* * *

Fin ! Hum…Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu…brouillon, mais mon frère m'a « gentiment » fait comprendre qu'il était temps pour moi de lui laisser l'ordi, donc…

Merci de toutes vos reviews ! Merci à Melior, LastxMoon, Myrific pour m'avoir mis en histoire favorite et dont j'espère bien avoir un jour un commentaire, ainsi que Tsukiyo2894, la nouvelle venue, pour sa courte mais agréable review. J'espère que tu ne te lasseras pas !

L'inspiration semblant être revenue, je peux donc vous dire à très vite, même si le rythme de parution sera de plus en plus chaotique, le bac approchant. Snif…Bonne Journée !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde ! Bon, le disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, excepté l'histoire, la narratrice, Iroha, Ray-Heena, le nom de Lilee, Enma, Luc, Kolyr ainsi que les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas. Ca commence à faire du monde…Et dire que je vais devoir en rajouter d'autres ^^'…Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tifa faisait les cent pas, visiblement préoccupée. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que leurs recherches étaient entamées et sur quoi avaient-elles débouchées ? Rien. Rien du tout.

AVALANCHE ne connaissait toujours pas l'emplacement de la cellule 666, ni même l'état de ses occupants. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que Cloud, ainsi que ses compagnons de cellule, étaient accompagnés d'une mystérieuse jeune fille, qui, visiblement, avait, en guise de sang, la rivière de la vie qui coulait entre ses veines. Et qui, apparemment, semblait plus qu'intéresser les laboratoires de la Shinra.

Donc, techniquement, rien à exploiter de cette info envoyée par un Rude catastrophé.

« Tifa, c'est inutile de t'agiter comme ça…Soupira Nanaki, qui avait décidé de rester ici le temps des recherches, de même que le reste d'AVALANCHE.

-Je n'y peux rien. Tout ça me rend nerveuse. Sans compter la disparition brutale de Vincent…Il ne répond à aucun de nos appels, et Yuffie en devient complètement dingue !

-Il doit y avoir une explication. Vincent va bien finir par revenir, non ?

-Je l'espère…Je suis sûre qu'il a quelque chose de particulier en lien avec cette cellule. Sans lui, on ne pourra pas réussir.

-Je suis arrivé à la même conclusion. Mais que peut-on faire d'autre qu'attendre ? On ne sait même pas où il a pu aller. »

Tifa soupira, avant de se décider à s'asseoir aux côtés de Nanaki. Machinalement, elle commença à gratouiller le crâne de Rouge XIII, qui s'écarta, vexé.

« Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie !

-Désolée. Je l'ai fait sans vraiment y penser.

-Tifa…Ressaisis-toi. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même depuis la capture de Cloud.

-Le cabot a raison. »

Cid les avait rejoints, suivi par un Barret tenant sa fille Marlène par la main, et une Yuffie ayant perdu tout de sa fougue habituelle.

« Toi aussi, gamine, par ailleurs. Ajouta-t-il, ignorant les protestations de Nanaki. T'es vraiment devenue calme depuis que Vincent s'est barré. C'est…effrayant.

-…

-T'as perdu ta langue ?

-Mr Highwind, laissez donc Yuffie tranquille. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu'est de ne pas savoir comment va la personne chère à son cœur. »

Lilee, elle aussi, semblait avoir décidé de rester au 7th Heaven tant que Denzel n'aurait pas été retrouvé. D'autant plus que les talents, insoupçonnés, qu'elle avait révélés lui avait permis de gagner une place de choix dans la mission qu'ils s'efforceraient d'accomplir prochainement.

« De quoi je me mêle ? Et tes parents, ils ne t'attendent pas ?

-Elle n'en a pas. »

Marlène venait de prononcer cette phrase, les yeux baissés, le rouge aux joues.

« Lilee…est orpheline.

-Merci, mais je peux me défendre toute seule. Grogna Lilee.

-Pardon. »

Lilee soupira.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Des fois, j'ai du mal à te comprendre !

-Lilee… »

Celle-ci se tourna vers Tifa.

« D'accord, d'accord, je me tais !

-Ce n'est pas en nous disputant que nous ferons avancer le débat. Intervint Nanaki. D'autant plus que notre effectif est, à présent, considérablement réduit…

-En plus de Vincent, Cait Sith ne vient même plus aux réunions. On dirait qu'il ne se sent pas concerné par le problème ! S'énerva Barret.

-Ne crois pas ça. Tempéra Tifa. Au contraire, son absence nous protège.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Cid, intrigué.

-Tout simplement que Reeve, et donc Cait Sith, est surveillé. La présence de l'androïde ici amènerait immédiatement la Shinra à la conclusion que nous possédons certaines informations susceptibles d'aider à la délivrance de Cloud et des autres prisonniers. Et cela amènerait sans doute aussi à la suppression, si je puis dire, de Reeve. Expliqua Nanaki.

-Ca devient vraiment compliqué…Soupira Barret.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre, également. Ajouta Lilee. »

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre. Puis, une sonnerie stridente. Yuffie, les yeux hagards, s'empara de son portable. Un sourire illumina son visage juvénile. Elle décrocha immédiatement.

« Allô, Vincent ? »

Tous sursautèrent. Il s'était enfin décidé à donner des nouvelles ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Lilee, impatiente. »

Yuffie lui fit signe de se taire.

« Tu vas bien ? Quoi ? Tu es blessé ? Attends, attends, recommence, il y a des fritures, je n'ai pas tout compris. »

La conversation semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, bien qu'en vérité, elle ne dura que quelques courtes minutes.

« Vincent, le téléphone va couper. Dis-moi où tu es, vite !

-…

-D'accord. On arrive, tout de suite. »

Yuffie raccrocha.

« Pas de temps à perdre ! Cid, tu prends les commandes de ton appareil, tout de suite ! Les autres, vous venez !

-Yuffie…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore plantés là ? Dépêchez-vous !

-Et pour aller où ? Fit aigrement remarquer Cid.

-Ah… »

Yuffie eut un petit rire.

« Dans la région des Prairies, juste à la frontière de celle de Midgar. Dans un Monastère appelé le Monastère St Charles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Vincent peut bien être allé faire dans un Monastère ? Demanda Barret, déconcerté.

-Aucune idée. Répondit Yuffie. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on doit aller là-bas le plus vite possible. Il dit qu'il est en danger, et qu'il a des informations capitales à nous révéler.

-Des informations capitales ? S'exclamèrent en chœur Tifa et Lilee, en sursautant.

-Ouaip. Alors, on y va ?

-Et comment ! S'enthousiasma Cid. Enfin un peu d'action ! »

*

Vincent raccrocha, avant de s'adosser au mur de la chambre.

« Alors ? S'enquit Ray-Heena.

-Ils vont arriver, rapidement. Je sais qu'on peut leur faire confiance.

-Tant mieux…Soupira Enma. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon fils. J'espère qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises…

-Vous avez un fils ? Demanda Vincent. Vous paraissez pourtant jeune…

-J'ai trente ans, mais il paraît que je ne fais pas du tout mon âge. Merci du compliment. »

_C'était juste une question, mais bon…_

« Nous n'aurions pas pu tenir bien longtemps, le cas échéant. Je n'ai pas véritablement de provisions nécessaires à l'établissement d'un siège. Annonça Ray-Heena.

-Donc, en résumé, si Vincent n'avait pas eu son portable, nous aurions eu le choix entre mourir de faim ou crucifiés ?

-Sans oublier ce Dieu qui aurait pu nous retrouver…Ajouta la Sœur Ray, provoquant un haussement de sourcils de la part d'Enma.

-Ce Dieu dont vous parlez n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'un délire fanatique des Sœurs de ce Monastère.

-J'aimerais que cela soit vrai…Mais mes yeux ne peuvent me tromper. »

Enma fit une moue suspicieuse, que Lucrecia ne put s'empêcher d'imiter. Il fallait vraiment avoir perdu l'esprit pour oser raconter que l'on ait vu un Dieu…

_Quoique, pensa Lucrecia, j'ai moi-même rencontré une Déesse, et, qui plus est, j'ai reçu la promesse de voir mon fils ressuscité. Je ne pense pas être la mieux placée pour juger cette Sœur…Qui me dit quelque chose, je ne sais pas pourquoi._

« On ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés quelque part ? »

La Sœur rougit subitement, baissant la tête.

« J'ai un visage très commun…Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ray-Heena…Vous êtes sûre de dire la vérité ?

-Eh bien…Je… »

Elle n'osait même plus lever la tête, de peur de croiser le regard déconcerté de Lucrecia, ou celui, sévère, de Vincent, qui tenait Lucrecia par l'épaule.

« Ray-Heena, vous avez parlé d'un Dieu…que vous auriez vu. »

Avec un sourire, la Sœur saisit cette perche tendue par Enma :

« Oui. Une fois.

-Comment était-il ?

-Il était à la fois beau et laid, magnifique et repoussant. Je ne peux pas me le représenter exactement, mais, ce dont je me rappelle, c'est l'aura qui planait autour de lui. Une aura de ténèbres.

-Vous a-t-il fait quelque chose ? »

Ray-Heena secoua la tête :

« Non. Il a essayé, néanmoins. Il voulait, comme pour les autres Sœurs, me dominer mentalement. Mais j'ai résisté, et épargné cette épreuve à ma fille, Scarlet. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter si… »

Des coups, violents, à la porte la forcèrent à se taire.

« Sortez immédiatement. Seule la vie de la Sœur sera prise si vous me rejoignez. Si vous n'obéissez pas, vous mourrez tous.

-C'est lui…Murmura Ray-Heena, effrayée. Il est arrivé. »

Elle se tourna vers les autres, un air déterminé affiché sur son visage :

« Je vais ouvrir la porte, ainsi que les fenêtres. Vous, vous enfuirez par celles-ci.

-Sœur Ray ! Protesta Enma. Nous ne partirons pas sans vous…

-Il le faut.

-On ne vous laissera pas ici ! Renchérit Lucrecia. Je refuse de laisser quelqu'un mourir sous mes yeux, de rester impuissante…une nouvelle fois. »

Son regard croisa celui de Vincent, avant de se détourner rapidement. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas agi comme elle l'avait fait…leur vie aurait été différente.

« De toute façon, nous ne pouvons partir sans vous.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est simple. Reprit Vincent. C'est grâce à vous que nous pourrons atteindre la cellule 666. Si vous n'êtes pas là, nous ne pourrons le faire. Votre présence est indispensable. »

Ray-Heena suspendit sa main, prête à appuyer sur le bouton qui ouvrirait fenêtres et porte.

« Alors ? Rugit le Dieu. Que décidez-vous ? »

La main de Ray-Heena trembla.

« Pardon, vous tous…Mais je ne peux vous laisser mourir de sa main. »

Et, avec force, elle abattit son poing sur le bouton.

*

« On est presque arrivés ?

-Yuffie, soupira Cid, pour la septième fois, on y sera dans quelques minutes.

-Maaiiis…c'est long ! En plus… »

Yuffie chancela, se tenant le ventre.

« J'ai le mal de l'air…

-Yuffie, si tu salis mon appareil…

-Mais j'y peux rien si… »

Suspendant sa phrase, Yuffie se mit à courir, en direction des toilettes.

« Dis donc, elle est vraiment malade, Yuffie ! Fit remarquer Lilee, étonnée.

-Et encore, le trajet est court…Maugréa Cid.

-Elle aurait dû rester avec Barret et Marlène.

-Yuffie nous aurait tués si nous étions partis sans elle. Déclara Tifa, avec un petit rire. Sans compter qu'elle aurait rapidement fini par se lasser du comportement papa gâteau de Barret, quand il est avec sa fille.

-C'est ici ! S'exclama Cid. »

Avec dextérité, celui-ci fit atterrir son appareil. Tous en descendirent, découvrant l'immense et majestueux Monastère St Charles.

« Ouah, c'est incroyable ! S'écria Yuffie, oubliant son mal de l'air.

-Oui, mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps de contempler l'architecture. Il faut qu'on trouve Vincent. Mais où peut-il bien être ? S'interrogea Tifa.

-Peut-être dans la direction des cris suraigus poussés par les Sœurs de ce Monastère, non ? »

Tifa acquiesça, puis revêtit ses gants noirs, Lilee faisant de même.

« Tifa, était-ce bien prudent d'amener Lilee avec nous ? S'inquiéta Nanaki. Ca pourrait être dangereux pour elle…

-Je sais me défendre. Je pourrais en battre au moins une quinzaine comme elles ! Se vanta Lilee, en indiquant du doigt les Sœurs qui venaient à leur rencontre. »

Tifa déglutit. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment l'air dotées d'intentions des plus pacifiques…

« Personne n'approche d'ici lorsque notre Seigneur est parmi nous…

-Votre…Seigneur ? Demanda Yuffie. C'est qui ?

-Païennes ignorantes…Vous allez recevoir le châtiment de Dieu ! »

Les Vingt Sœurs se jetèrent sur leur groupe. Lilee, habilement, évita leurs attaques, et en assomma trois d'entre elles, suivie par une Tifa en forme, qui en assomma sept.

« Des renforts arrivent ! S'écria Cid. »

Effectivement. Et cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une trentaine de Sœurs.

« Trop nombreuses. On va mettre un temps fou à s'en débarrasser. Gémit Tifa. Barret aurait dû venir avec nous…

-Elles veulent nous ralentir. Yuffie ? L'appela Nanaki. »

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, évitant de justesse un coup porté par une Sœur en furie :

« Trouve Vincent. On va les retenir.

-Ok, Nanaki ! »

Effectuant un bond prodigieux, la Ninja s'éleva au-dessus des Sœurs et se précipita à l'intérieur du Monastère.

*

« Où peut donc bien se trouver Vincent ? Ce bâtiment est tellement grand…Soupira la Princesse de Wutaï. »

Un bruit suspect l'attira vers l'une des ailes du Monastère. Elle retint un cri de surprise.

Devant une porte, un homme, entouré d'une aura plus noire que noire, saisissait le poignet d'une femme, manchot, et s'apprêtait à l'étrangler. La voix de Vincent lui parvint de l'intérieur :

« Il faut que j'agisse ! »

Sortant une multitude de shurikens, Yuffie les lança en direction de l'homme. Celui-ci tourna la tête, puis évita sans mal ceux-ci. Yuffie profita de ce temps de distraction pour entraîner la femme à sa suite, provoquant un cri de rage de la part de l'homme. Fermant la porte derrière elle, Yuffie s'accouda à celle-ci, s'efforçant de retarder son ouverture.

« Vincent ! S'écria-t-elle, tandis que Ray-Heena les rejoignait. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Les autres sont proches ?

-Il faut simplement sortir d'ici et on pourra prendre le Hautvent. Mais, c'est qui cet homme ? Il…il me donne des frissons. Et vous, vous êtes qui ? Demanda Yuffie, en désignant Lucrecia, Enma et Ray-Heena, une pointe de jalousie perçant dans sa voix.

-Les questions viendront plus tard. Trancha Enma. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Très vite. »

Yuffie acquiesça, puis, comme les autres, sauta par la fenêtre, avant de se diriger vers le Hautvent. Cid, Tifa, Lilee et Nanaki étaient toujours aux prises des Sœurs. Mais l'intervention des autres, et particulièrement de Lucrecia, leur permit d'embarquer dans le Hautvent au plus vite.

*

« Pourquoi avoir voulu vous sacrifier, Ray-Heena ? »

Le décollage ne s'était pas fait sans mal, mais, finalement, l'appareil s'était envolé, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Enma avait été déposée aux abords de son village, après avoir promis de les appeler, et ils étaient à présent en route pour le 7th Heaven.

Vincent, ayant réussi à éviter les questions incessantes de Yuffie, venait de poser cette question à Ray-Heena, qui paraissait extrêmement troublée.

« Je…Je ne veux plus que l'on meure par ma faute. Scarlet est morte à cause de mes actes, ainsi que du manque de performance de l'arme que je lui avais construite. Lazard a disparu alors que j'aurais sans doute pu faire quelque chose pour lui. J'en ai assez. Je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez par ma faute. Donner ma vie ne me dérangeait pas, personne n'avait réellement besoin de moi, de toute façon.

-Nous avons besoin de vous pour ouvrir cette cellule ! Objecta Vincent.

-Et pour quelles raisons ? Elle est inutilisée depuis des années.

-Des amis, ainsi qu'un enfant, y sont enfermés. Elle est loin d'être inutilisée. Et même si j'ai fait partie du projet visant à sa construction, je ne suis plus habilité à y rentrer.

-Vous…vous avez fait partie du projet ?

-C'était mes débuts au sein des Turks, j'étais chargé de la protection d'un des scientifiques mineurs de ce projet, jusqu'à la mort par vieillesse de celui-ci et que je sois chargé de protéger Lucrecia.

-Je vois. Si des vies sont en jeu…je veux bien redevenir, une dernière fois, Ray-Heena Deusericus, ex-scientifique de la Shinra. Je trouverais un moyen de vous faire entrer. »

Vincent acquiesça, laissant un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage. Alors, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre…

Une sonnerie retentit. Vincent s'excusa, puis décrocha :

« Allô ?

-C'est Enma. Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie ! Il est arrivé un malheur… »

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Je dois avouer que j'adore ce genre de fins… Merci de vos commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez bientôt fixés sur le sort de la Déesse et des autres. Prochainement… Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans la semaine, avec un peu de chance.

Bonne journée !


	10. Chapter 10

Bouuh, pas de reviews pour le précédent chapitre ! Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Ou alors, je n'aurais pas dû supprimer le message d'excuse…Désolée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

(1)La version Final Fantasy de « Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu… » une expression que j'affectionne particulièrement.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux.

« Bon retour parmi nous. Me murmura Reno, en me serrant dans ses bras. »

J'étais revenue…J'étais revenue ici. C'était fini. Cette horrible expérience s'était finalement achevée.

Denzel, Reno, Yazoo…Ils sont tous là, en train de m'enlacer, de me murmurer de douces paroles. Je ne suis plus seule.

« Hem, à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure....Commença Reno. »

Je haussai un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Demandai-je, intriguée. »

Les trois garçons sursautèrent, visiblement surpris. Puis Reno, d'une voix embarrassée, me répondit, d'une manière des plus suspectes :

« Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je me demandais…comment tu allais. Ce qu'Iroha t'avait fait subir, voilà tout. Haha ! »

Je fis la moue, mais décidai de passer l'éponge. J'étais heureuse de les revoir, tous, je n'allais pas me formaliser pour si peu.

Je commençai à leur raconter tout ce dont je me souvenais, à commencer par ce qui s'était passé avec Lucrecia. Apparemment, ce nom ne leur disait pas plus quelque chose qu'à moi…Dommage. J'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur elle. Tout ce que je sais, et cela, je le gardais pour moi, c'est qu'elle était la mère de Sephiroth. Sephiroth, qu'il me faudrait bientôt ressusciter…Comment tout cela se passerait-il ? Les doutes commençaient à s'insinuer en moi, mais je ne pouvais revenir en arrière. J'avais fait une promesse, et je ne trahis jamais une promesse.

« Donc, en résumé, tu es redevenu un esprit, l'espace d'un instant ?

-Oui.

-Et tu as remis Masamune à sa propriétaire légitime ?

-Exact.

-Et tu t'es fait horriblement torturer par Iroha ?

-Où veux-tu en venir, Reno ? Demandai-je, intriguée.

-Nulle part. Je suis juste content, tellement content de te revoir. Tu es là, devant moi, en pleine forme…J'ai du mal à réaliser toutes les aventures que tu as dû traverser. On dirait un de ces romans qu'affectionnait tant Rude autrefois.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Tous. »

J'hésitai, un bref instant. Devais-je le dire, ou non ?

Je jetai un regard aux trois autres, Cloud, Kadaj et Loz, qui étaient encore sous l'emprise de la Mako, avant de déclarer :

« Je crois que je suis en mesure de délivrer ton petit frère, Yazoo. »

Celui-ci laissa échapper une exclamation.

« Comment ? Tu en es sûre ? Comment le sais-tu ? »

J'eus un sourire triste.

« J'ai beaucoup appris, ces derniers temps. J'ai beaucoup appris d'une amie qui m'est chère. »

*

Yuffie poussa un cri d'horreur, suivie par Lilee, Ray-Heena et Lucrecia. Un carnage…c'était un tel carnage.

« Il y a…Il y a des corps partout…Murmura Yuffie, horrifiée. »

Vincent se précipita à l'intérieur du village.

« Il faut chercher des survivants ! Ordonna-t-il.

-C'est inutile. »

Vincent se retourna vers la source de cette voix. Enma. Enma, le visage baigné de larmes, les yeux vides, tenant à peine debout.

« Ils sont morts…

-Tous ? Sont-ils tous morts ? S'écria Tifa en allant la soutenir. »

Enma secoua la tête.

« Luc…Luc a survécu.

-Luc ?

-Mon fils…Il est en vie. Mais… »

Tifa comprit soudain pourquoi Enma paraissait si détruite, malgré le fait que son fils ait survécu.

Celui-ci était immobile, au milieu de la place. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point invisible, son corps couvert de sang. Et dans sa main, dans sa main droite, un sabre, un sabre d'une infinie longueur, couvert de ce même sang.

« C'est…C'est lui qui…

-Bien sûr que non ! Cria Enma avec force. Il…il a juste essayé de les défendre… »

Enma se sépara de la poigne de Tifa, et s'écroula aux pieds de son fils.

« Lucas…S'il te plaît, regarde-moi. C'est moi. Ta mère. »

Le groupe finit alors par arriver, pour se retrouver plongé dans ce spectacle déchirant.

« Enma avait raison. Déclara Vincent. Il n'y a aucun autre survivant.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Murmura Lucrecia. Qui est le monstre qui pourrait…

-C'est lui. »

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Ray-Heena.

« C'est ce Dieu. C'est lui qui les as tous tués.

-Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Nanaki, encore sous le choc.

-Malheureusement oui. Je reconnais sa manière d'agir. Lucas a de la chance, si je puis dire, d'être encore en vie…Dieu ne laisse jamais de témoins de ses massacres. »

Lilee, sans mot dire, s'approcha alors de l'enfant, et retira d'un coup de pied le sabre de la main de Lucas. Aussitôt, l'enfant parut reprendre des couleurs. Des larmes envahirent son visage, et il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, sanglotant de toutes ses forces.

« Lilee…Comment… ?

-Notre maître, Tifa, ne s'est pas contenté de m'apprendre les arts martiaux. Je sais reconnaître un objet magique quand j'en vois un, grâce à lui. Et cet objet… »

Lilee frissonna, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Cet objet est maléfique, tellement maléfique…Enma ! Comment vous l'êtes-vous procuré ? »

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers la petite fille, qui la toisait d'un air sévère, empreint d'une maturité qui n'aurait jamais dû se manifester.

« Ce sabre…c'est moi qui l'ai forgé.

-Pardon ?

-Désolée de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt, Lucrecia. Mais Masamune n'est pas le seul sabre doté d'une volonté propre, que notre famille ait forgé… »

D'un air peiné, elle s'empara du sabre, qui s'illumina d'une intense aura noire.

« Voici Murasama, forgé par une femme détruite par la perte de son mari.

-Cet objet…

-Il est profondément maléfique, comme tu le disais, Lilee. Il contient toutes les émotions négatives que j'ai pu ressentir à la mort de mon mari : Tristesse, haine, rancœur…Il n'y a rien de bon à tirer de cette arme, conçue pour tuer et non se défendre. »

Enma le leva au-dessus de sa tête, avant de le planter au sol. L'aura noir qui l'entourait disparut alors.

« Murasama n'avait qu'un seul dessein : celui de tuer Sephiroth. Telle était ce pourquoi il avait été conçu, à l'origine. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que ce sabre n'était pas comme Masamune. Au départ, j'étais heureuse d'avoir réussi à forger une arme dotée d'une âme, qui, qui plus est, m'avait choisie comme détentrice. Mais je me suis rendue compte que son contact me corrompait. Et, quand cette lame a failli tuer ma mère, aujourd'hui décédée de vieillesse, j'ai décidée de ne plus jamais la manier. Jamais. »

Enma serra alors son fils dans ses bras, avec force et regret.

« Je ne savais pas…que tu connaissais l'existence de ce sabre, Lucas. Tu n'aurais pas dû y toucher.

-Il est venu…Il nous a attaqué…Il a tué Grand-mère ! Et moi…moi, il allait me tuer…si je ne l'avais pas embroché avec Murasama… »

Ray-Heena sursauta.

« Tu…tu as blessé ce Dieu ?

-Le méchant ? Oui. J'ai même failli le tuer. »

Les yeux du petit garçon brillaient, mettant au défi la Sœur d'essayer de le détromper.

« Alors…Murasama pourrait… »

Elle se tourna alors vers Enma :

« Je ne devrais même pas vous demander ça, Enma…

-Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi. Même si vous ne m'aviez pas demandé, je l'aurais fait. »

Enma prit alors Murasama, avant de le ranger dans son fourreau, qu'elle attacha à son côté gauche.

« Je suis et reste la maîtresse de Murasama. Il est temps de nourrir ce sabre maléfique du sang qu'il désire. Je n'abandonnerai pas ce sabre avant qu'il n'ait tranché la gorge de ce foutu Dieu. Pour ma belle-mère, Kolyr. Pour mon mari. Pour Lucas. Et pour vous tous. Je le tuerai. C'est une promesse. »

*

Je repris mon souffle, tant bien que mal. Dire que je m'étais préparé à l'avance…et voilà que j'étais en retard à mon rendez-vous avec cet idiot de Rufus ! Je ne pouvais décemment le décevoir, me priver de sa relation avec lui, c'était me fermer bien des portes pour l'avenir. Et j'avais des projets que je ne pouvais décemment laisser tomber, sous aucun prétexte.

« Tu m'attendais, Rufus ? »

Celui-ci se retourna. Bon sang, ce que je pouvais haïr ce pauvre type ! Un bellâtre qui pensait avoir le contrôle sur ce qui l'entourait, et qui ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette entre mes doigts. Comme eux tous…

Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Il n'était pas comme…

« Je t'attends depuis que notre rendez-vous a été fixé, ma belle Iroha. »

Il me prit la main, un air tendre affiché sur son visage. Un air feint, j'en suis convaincue. Je suis persuadée qu'il vient à peine de quitter une de ses maîtresses pour me rejoindre…

« Moi aussi. Je voulais tellement te revoir, Rufus. Mais, notre travail…C'est d'ailleurs celui-ci qui m'a empêché d'arriver à l'heure.

-L'attente n'est qu'une des nombreuses douceurs de l'amour. Que tu me fasses attendre ne me dérange pas, Iroha. »

Il s'approcha alors de moi, et commença à m'embrasser. Un baiser sans passion, presque par obligation. En ressentait-il un quelconque plaisir ? Je ne sais pas…Moi, en tout cas, je ne ressens rien. Peut-être de la frustration…

_Ne commence pas à douter, ou tu risques de tout faire rater._

Oui. Après tout, Rufus était un élément essentiel dans mes plans. Je pouvais bien laisser mes sentiments de côté un instant…Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Où avez-vous prévu de m'emmener ce soir, Monsieur le Président ?

-Ça…Cela ne dépend que de toi, Lady Iroha. »

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes, tandis que ses mains commençaient à parcourir mon corps. Je retins les larmes de dégoût qui menaçaient de s'écouler, et murmurai, sur un ton faussement indigné :

« Si vite…La soirée n'a même pas encore commencée.

-Tu m'as manqué, Iroha. Je te veux, entière, pour fêter nos retrouvailles.

-Je ne demande que ça, Rufus. Je ne peux pas attendre plus. »

Prendre du plaisir…Etait-ce si difficile que cela ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à apprécier les caresses de Rufus ? Ses baisers sur mon corps, ses mains se plongeant là où nul autre n'était autorisé à aller…Tout cela était d'une douceur infinie, et la chaleur qui envahissait mon corps à ces instants n'était pas désagréable. Mais je n'avais pas réellement de plaisir. Mes cris d'excitation étaient feints, mes orgasmes également…Tout, tout était faux, dans cette relation.

A commencer par l'amour qui nous unissait.

Que dire de cette nuit, sinon qu'elle ne resterait nullement dans ma mémoire ?

Rufus devait être satisfait, cela se voyait comme un nez au milieu de la figure, inutile de préciser pourquoi. Et en cela, je le méprisais.

Ce type, incapable de douter de son charme, incapable de douter de sa propre stupidité, qui allait jusqu'à penser que moi, Iroha Tuhiva, Scientifique de la Shinra et Reine de l'Enfer qu'est la Cellule 666, je pourrais l'aimer…S'il pouvait savoir, seulement savoir, à quel point je le hais, à quel point je le méprise…

Le matin finit enfin par arriver. A mon grand dam, Rufus avait tenu que je pose un jour de congé, afin de passer la journée avec moi. Je le regrettais. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir expérimenter de nouvelles choses sur le cobaye XIV, le plus intéressant que la Shinra ne m'ait jamais fourni…

« Je suis si heureux de passer ces moments avec toi, Iroha. M'annonça-t-il, alors qu'il m'emmenait dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics d'Edge.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse.

-Vraiment ? Tu m'as l'air soucieuse, pourtant… »

Merde. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le remarquerait.

« Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

-Iroha, si quelque chose t'embête, tu devrais m'en parler…

-Non, vraiment, je t'assure.

-Iroha… »

Je soupirai, avant qu'une idée ne vienne à renverser la situation à mon avantage.

« D'accord. Il y a quelque chose.

-Je peux sans doute t'aider.

-Je le crois aussi. C'est Rude.

-Rude ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Je baissai la tête, faussement peinée.

« Il m'a menacé…Je crois qu'il m'en veut, que Reno ait pu être viré…Il pense que c'est de ma faute.

-Mais voyons, c'est moi qui ai pris cette décision ! Pourquoi t'en voudrait-il ?

-Je suis très proche de toi. Il a sans doute pensé que je t'influençais, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

-Mais c'est ridicule, voyons ! Je ne t'ai informé de l'attitude de Reno qu'après son renvoi. Comment aurais-tu pu… ? »

Idiot. Il ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point je l'avais manipulé.

« Je parlerais à Rude. Il ne s'approchera plus de toi.

-Merci, Rufus. J'avais peur…j'avais peur que mon travail s'en ressente, et que tu ne sois plus satisfaite de moi.

-Comment ne pourrais-je me satisfaire de toi ? Tu es la plus douée des scientifiques, et la plus gentille et belle des femmes. »

Mais bien sûr, Rufus. Et le Chocobo, il met le nougat dans le papier d'alu(1)…

« Si je t'ai amené ici, ce n'est pas seulement pour manger…J'ai…J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, soudain…Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase.

« J'attendrais la fin du repas pour te l'annoncer. »

Fais-moi mariner tant que tu veux, Rufus…Je m'en fiche complètement.

« Parlons d'autre chose. »

Dis-moi ce que tu as derrière la tête, bordel de merde !

Une sonnerie se fit entendre. Je m'excusais auprès de Rufus, puis décrochai.

« Quoi ? Oui, je suis en congé, aujourd'hui ! Non, vous ne travaillerez pas sur cette expérience sans moi. Non, je ne vous donne pas de congé, l'expérience XIV n'est pas la seule que nous traitons dans notre laboratoire. Mais allez-vous être capable de vous débrouiller sans moi pour vous aider ? Oui…Oui, c'est ça…Au revoir. »

Je raccrochai, furieuse d'être entourée de stupides incompétents.

« Le travail ?

-Oui. Ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller sans moi, c'est dingue !

-C'est normal, tu es la plus indispensable des femmes. »

Je laissai échapper un gloussement made in Scarlet, avec qui j'avais autrefois travaillé. Ce qui lui est arrivé me laisse perplexe aujourd'hui encore…J'aurais presque envie d'en rire.

« Et toi, tu es le meilleur des amoureux, Rufus. Ainsi qu'un merveilleux président.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment assuré, l'année dernière…C'est Cloud qui en a tiré tout le mérite.

-Penses-tu…Tu as beaucoup aidé pour la fin des géostigmates, Rufus. Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique. »

Je le vis rosir sous le compliment. Ce Rufus Shinra, je ne l'aimais pas. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le froid Président que j'admirais autrefois…et que je méprise aujourd'hui.

Enfin, la fin du repas arriva. J'attendais avec impatience ce que cet imbécile pouvait bien me dire. Est-ce qu'il se serait enfin décidé à me confier la Présidence d'un des départements scientifiques ? Depuis le temps qu'il me le promettait…Pas que je le désire tellement, mais cela m'aiderait beaucoup pour mes projets.

« Voilà. Nous nous connaissons depuis des années…Et notre relation semble des plus stables. »

Parle pour toi…Mais, attends…Pourquoi il me parle de notre relation ? Oh là là, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

« Je pense que le moment est bien choisi pour savoir si… »

Les mots semblaient lui manquer. Pour ma part, c'était plutôt l'air, tant j'étais effrayée et impatiente qu'il lâche enfin sa fichue révélation.

« Que veux-tu me dire, Rufus ? Tu es bizarre… »

Il afficha un doux sourire, puis se contenta de claquer les doigts. Un serveur s'approcha, tenant dans ses bras un bouquet de roses. Rufus s'en empara, et s'agenouilla à mes pieds, me tendant le bouquet. Sur une de ces roses, il y avait, scintillante…

Je laissai échapper une exclamation.

« Veux-tu bien devenir Iroha Shinra, ma…ma femme ? »

Et merde.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre et ce qui s'y est déroulé vous aura plu. Le prochain devrait arriver dans la semaine prochaine…Bonne journée ! Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer…


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde ! Ca y est, le bac de français est passé, je vais pouvoir poster un chapitre pour chacune de mes histoires ! Bon, par contre, je m'absente à partir du 10 juillet. J'aurais peut-être une chance de poster un autre chapitre pour cette histoire, mais ce n'est pas vraiment sûr.

Merci à tout le monde pour ses reviews, ça fait plaisir. Et aussi à Hunk013 pour sa première review. J'espère que tu continueras à lire mon histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le moment était venu…

« Kadaj ? Kadaj, tu m'entends ? »

Le moment était venu de vérifier ma théorie, et de ramener Kadaj auprès de nous. Autour de moi, Yazoo, plus qu'inquiet pour son petit frère, dévoré par l'espoir de le voir revenir, Reno, prêt à agir si Kadaj se montrait violent, et Denzel. Denzel, prêt à laisser place à "l'autre", celui dont nous n'avons pas encore élucidé le mystère, si les choses venaient à se compliquer.

« Kadaj…Pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas ? Nous t'attendons tous, ici… »

Je caressai, doucement, le visage du jeune homme, qui ne semblait pas réagir. Puis ce fut au tour de ses cheveux d'argent, si lisses, si parfaits…

« Tu n'as pas besoin de la Mako. Nous sommes là. Je suis là. Kadaj… »

Pas de réaction. Peut-être, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, un léger battement de paupières…Nous étions sur la bonne voie.

Je fis signe à Yazoo.

« Kadaj…C'est moi. C'est Yazoo. Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît. Tu me manques. Je… »

Yazoo baissa les yeux, visiblement gêné.

« Je n'aime pas le monde sans ta présence. Je…il m'effraie, en fait. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Sur ces mots, Yazoo fusilla Reno du regard, le mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit à son propos. Mais celui-ci semblait plutôt ému, au contraire. De sa part, cela m'étonnait un peu. Mais après tout, je ne le connaissais pas assez pour pouvoir le juger…

« Tu vois, Kadaj ? On t'attend tous, ici. Alors, reviens. »

Puis, sans la moindre hésitation, j'enlaçai le jeune homme, tentant de lui insuffler de ma chaleur avec ce corps nouvellement acquis.

« Reviens, Kadaj. Il n'y a rien de bien pour toi là où tu te trouves. Reprends ta place parmi les tiens, Kadaj. »

Un léger frisson…puis un toussotement. Et sa voix, enfin, sa douce voix…

« Mère ? Mère, c'est toi ? »

Je soupirai de soulagement. Cela avait été beaucoup moins long et difficile que prévu…Tout se passait pour le mieux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kadaj me projette contre le mur et ne m'étrangle, hurlant de toutes ses forces :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? Où je suis ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

La morphine devait avoir fait effet parce que je sentis sa prise se desserrer. Je toussai, reprenant tant bien que mal mon souffle. Mais Kadaj ne semblait pas prêt à me lâcher, tant que je ne lui aurai pas fourni une réponse satisfaisante.

« Lâche-la, Kadaj. Elle n'y est pour rien. »

Yazoo. Se plaçant en rempart entre son frère et Reno et Denzel, bien décidés à me défendre, il prit la main de Kadaj, et l'éloigna de force.

« Yazoo ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? Pourquoi…Pourquoi mon corps s'engourdit comme ça ?

-C'est l'effet de la morphine, une drogue paralysante. Répondis-je. Sans compter la Mako…C'est la Shinra, qui est à l'origine de tout cela. Répondis-je en me relevant. Je vais t'enlever ça. Du moins, essayer

-Ne t'approche pas de moi !

-Kadaj, c'est une amie. C'est grâce à elle que je suis…non, que nous sommes en vie et en assez bonne santé aujourd'hui.

-Et Loz ? »

Yazoo soupira, avant d'indiquer leur grand frère, d'un signe de tête. Kadaj poussa un cri d'horreur.

« Lui aussi ? Et…Grand frère ?

-Cloud est là aussi. Pour une raison que nous ignorons.

-Il y a Mère, aussi…Mère est là, je la sens…Je sens sa présence, dans cette cellule ! S'exclama Kadaj, exalté.

-Jenova n'est pas votre mère. Trancha Reno d'un ton dur. Le département scientifique de la Shinra vous a greffé ses cellules, ainsi que celles de Sephiroth, il y a bien longtemps. Elle n'a rien d'une Mère, votre extraterrestre.

-Comment oses-tu… ?

-Kadaj. »

Yazoo, d'un geste tendre mais ferme, stoppa son petit frère.

« Que sais-tu de nous, Reno ?

-Pas grand-chose. Juste ce que je viens de dire.

-Je vois…Kadaj, reste tranquille. Elle va te retirer le collier qui te transmet la Mako et la morphine.

-Elle ? Elle doit bien avoir un prénom…

-Si tu pouvais me le dire, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante, Kadaj. Mais là n'est pas le propos. Laisse-toi faire. »

J'essayais d'avoir l'air assurée, mais, à vrai dire, je n'étais sûre de rien. Pour Yazoo et Reno, cela avait été si simple…J'étais un être à demi immatériel, à ce moment là. Il m'avait suffi de me glisser dans le collier, pour retirer les seringues injectant la Mako et la Morphine. Mais, à présent…Qu'allais-je faire ?

Je commençai par observer le collier, sous toutes les coutures. Un mécanisme simple, mais des plus difficiles à retirer. Je tentai, vainement, de reprendre la forme immatérielle qui avait été mienne. Mais, apparemment, il avait été décidé que je devrais rester dans ce corps un moment encore. Sans doute une décision d'Aerith, ou de Minerve elle-même…Minerve que je n'ai encore jamais rencontrée, par ailleurs.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais guère le choix.

« Serre les dents, Kadaj.

-Quoi ? »

Je fermai les yeux, et, d'un coup sec, tirai le collier, qui refusa de partir. Kadaj hurla, les seringues du collier déchirant les tissus nerveux de son cou.

« Il faudra bien que ça cède…

-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, je t'en supplie !

-Désolée, Kadaj… »

Et, avec une force que je ne pensais pas manifester, je réussis à arracher collier et seringues. Kadaj poussa un hurlement. Yazoo se précipita vers lui, réconfortant son frère tant qu'il pouvait.

« Je suis désolée, pour tout cela…Mais il semblerait que mon séjour prolongé sur Gaïa m'ait fait perdre quelques capacités que j'avais auparavant. Mais…Je peux peut-être te soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu… »

Je sortis alors, de la cachette que j'avais préparé, la Matéria de soin que j'avais créé précédemment.

« Utilise-la toi, Yazoo, si ton frère ne me fait pas confiance… »

Yazoo acquiesça, puis libéra la magie de la Matéria verte, qui s'infiltra dans le corps de Kadaj. Il me parut aussitôt en meilleure forme, quoique encore très secoué.

« Merci. Me lança alors Yazoo.

-Pas de quoi. Il ne restera plus qu'à réveiller votre frère et Cloud.

-Tu as une idée ? Me demanda Denzel, plein d'espoir.

-Non, malheureusement. »

Leur enthousiasme parut aussitôt décroître. Nous retombâmes alors dans le silence dans lequel nous nous étions installés, depuis mon retour en tant que cobaye d'Iroha. Tiens, en parlant d'Iroha…

« Tu sais pourquoi Iroha n'est pas venue me chercher, aujourd'hui ? Elle avait pourtant l'air de m'apprécier, comme sujet d'expérimentation…

-On dirait qu'elle te manque. Railla Reno.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu as une idée ?

-Oui. »

Puis, il se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Rufus…Il demande Iroha en mariage, aujourd'hui.

-Tu plaisantes ? Et comment tu le sais, d'abord ?

-Disons que j'ai satisfait une naturelle curiosité, avant d'être enfermé ici. Peu importe.

-Rufus va vraiment faire sa demande ?

-Oui. Tout le monde pense que c'est un coureur de jupons, mais il est raide dingue d'Iroha depuis qu'il l'a engagé dans le département scientifique, il y a bien longtemps de ça. »

Iroha, courtisée par Rufus Shinra…L'idée était assez comique. Restait à savoir comment la scientifique prendrait les choses…

*

Une nouvelle journée qui commence…Une journée sous de mauvaises auspices, du moins selon moi. D'un pas silencieux, je me levai de mon lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller Rufus. Chose assez simple, par ailleurs, étant donné que cet imbécile avait le sommeil des plus lourds.

J'enfilai mes vêtements, éparpillés dans la pièce, avant d'adresser une grimace à Rufus et de sortir de la pièce.

Une nouvelle journée…Une journée pendant laquelle j'allais enfin pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur cet énigmatique cobaye XIV…

Et oublier tout ce qui avait pu se passer hier…Ce qui m'avait lié à Rufus, et cette fois de la manière la plus officielle qui soit.

J'ouvris les portes du laboratoire, allumant les lumières une à une. Comme toujours, j'étais la première arrivée sur les lieux. Comme toujours, je lançai ma veste dans un coin de la pièce, espérant qu'elle irait se pendre toute seule, trop occupée pour aller la ranger moi-même.

Mais il y avait un détail, un simple et pourtant si important détail qui changeait la donne, aujourd'hui : la bague, une bague toute d'or parée, fixée à mon annulaire gauche, comme m'emprisonnant dans un destin que je n'avais pas souhaité.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher…Satisfaire Rufus est essentiel pour ta mission, et si tu dois, pour cela, te marier avec lui, tu le feras…_

Je soupirai, et m'installai sur ma chaise, attendant qu'un scientifique arrive pour lui laisser la charge du laboratoire, le temps que j'aille moi-même chercher l'expérience XIV.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

« Pas trop tôt ! Grommelai-je. Quelle va donc être l'excuse, aujourd'hui ? Y aurait-il un oncle qui aurait encore eu le malheur de décéder ce jour précis ? »

Continuant à marmonner, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Mais le scientifique qui arriva n'était pas vraiment l'un de ceux que j'attendais, aujourd'hui.

« Reeve…Je te rappelle que ton département est à l'opposé de celui-ci. J'espère que tu as une raison valable pour venir ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? Gronda-t-il. »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux, mais je ne me laissais pas démonter. D'un ton froid et légèrement traînant, je lui lançai :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Reeve ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Avec brutalité, il saisit ma main gauche, et particulièrement la bague de fiançailles que Rufus m'avait offerte.

« Ne joue pas les idiotes, Iroha. Je te parle de Ca. De cette bague. A quoi tu joues ?

-Je ne joue pas. Rufus m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai accepté. Voilà tout.

-Voilà tout ? Voilà tout ? Iroha, merde, tu détestes ce type !

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Reeve. Ne te défoule pas sur moi sous prétexte que je t'ai quitté, voilà maintenant cinq ans.

-Tu as fait plus que me quitter, il y a cinq ans…En plus de me briser le cœur, tu as brisé ton serment.

-S'aimer jusqu'à la mort ? Ne me fais pas rire, Reeve. Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, aujourd'hui. Peut-être du dégoût…

-Menteuse. »

Je commençai à trembler. Pourquoi ne s'en allait-il pas ? Que voulait-il ?

« Reeve, je sais me défendre, je te préviens…

-Je ne vais pas te violer sur place. Je veux juste vérifier…

-Vérifier quoi ?

-Que tu aimes vraiment Rufus Shinra. »

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur moi, plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Reeve…Balbutiai-je, en essayant de le repousser.

-Arrête. Tu ne veux que ça. Rends-toi à l'évidence. »

Ce que je veux…Oui, ce que je veux. Lui, Reeve, je voudrais être à lui, entière, comme avant…Avant que je ne le quitte, que je ne change de nom, que je renonce à ce qui était le plus doux pour moi. Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_Iroha…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Bon sang, mais où as-tu la tête ? Et notre plan ? Hein ?_

_Je l'envoie balader, notre plan. J'en ai marre…J'en ai marre, tu comprends ?_

_Marre de quoi ? Tu sais ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, Iroha. Tu sais que j'en ai le pouvoir…_

_Qu'est-ce que ça me fait ? J'en ai assez de mentir, de me cacher, de te laisser la place, en permanence…Va-t-en, laisse-moi redevenir Iroha. Iroha Tuesti._

_Tu dis ça comme si je te laissais le choix, Iroha…_

Le contrôle de mon corps m'échappa, et j'envoyais dans le ventre de Reeve un coup de genou. Mes propres gestes m'horrifièrent, sans compter les paroles qui sortirent de ma bouche :

« Je te l'ai dit, Reeve…Tu n'es plus rien, pour moi. Va-t-en. Trouve-toi une autre pétasse, je ne suis pas preneuse.

-Iroha… »

Visiblement déterminé, Reeve se rapprocha de moi.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, Reeve ? »

Celui-ci me lâcha, se retournant.

« Rufus…Comme tu le vois, je retourne voir ma femme. La femme que tu m'as volé.

-Volé ? Tu es ridicule, Reeve…Iroha est mienne. C'est moi qu'elle aime.

-Ah oui ? Je n'en ai pourtant pas eu l'impression, tout à l'heure…Quand elle a accepté de m'embrasser. »

Un claquement sourd. Reeve projeté contre la table, Rufus se jetant sur lui, prêt à le tabasser…

_Vois, Iroha…Vois comment ces imbéciles se battent pour ta prétendue beauté…Apprécie donc le spectacle._

_Tais-toi. TAIS-TOI !_

Luttant contre l'autre, comme je l'appelais, je me précipitais vers Rufus, puis le saisit par les épaules.

« ARRÊTE ! »

Rufus stoppa net son geste.

« Je t'en supplie…Tu me fais peur. Laisse-le s'en aller. »

Je serrai la main de Rufus dans la mienne, m'appliquant à y mettre une affection que je n'avais jamais prise la peine de manifester. Rufus sembla sentir ce changement dans mon attitude, puisqu'il lâcha Reeve, et me prit par la taille, de manière protectrice.

« Tu as de la chance d'être un élément essentiel de la Compagnie Shinra…Je n'aurais pas hésité à te renvoyer d'ici, voire pire, autrement. Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle. Plus jamais. »

Reeve se releva, bien décidé à en découdre.

« Reeve… »

Non, je t'en prie, ne prends pas ma place !

« Abandonne. Notre histoire, c'est du passé. Révolu, fini…Je devrais te le dire dans combien de langues pour que tu le comprennes ? Je ne t'aime plus, Reeve. Mon amour, à présent, est dévolu à… »

_Reeve, Reeve…Je t'en supplie, ne dis pas…_

« A Rufus. Et uniquement à lui. Laisse-nous en paix. »

Sur ces mots, je, ou plutôt l'autre, embrassa Rufus, avec passion et conviction, détruisant sans doute tous les espoirs de Reeve.

Celui-ci serra les poings, puis quitta la pièce :

« Iroha ! Je comprendrais tes agissements ! Je reviendrais, tu peux me faire confiance !

-Inutile, Reeve. Je ne t'attendrais pas. »

Sur ces mots, Reeve partit, nous laissant seuls, Rufus et moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Iroha ? »

Je ne pus répondre. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues, et je me laissai tomber à genoux, désemparée.

« Je suis désolée…Je suis désolée…

-Tu n'y peux rien, Iroha. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

M'excuser ? Mais auprès de qui ? Reeve…Je suis tellement désolée…

*

Reno eut un sourire, en regardant la Déesse dormir. Son sommeil semblait si paisible…Pourvu que rien ne vienne le troubler.

Elle, qui devenait de plus en plus humaine, au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître…

Déjà, elle reprenait forme humaine, devenant une fille que Reno prenait grand plaisir à admirer.

« Elle ne va pas s'envoler, Reno… »

Reno se retourna, fusillant Yazoo du regard.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose avec ton petit frère, Yazoo !

-Kadaj…aime sentir la présence de quelqu'un avant de s'endormir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait véritablement besoin de cela. A moins que le baiser de l'autre fois n'ait fini par déclencher en toi certains…sentiments. »

Reno rougit, et Yazoo eut un petit rire.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Reno se rapprocha de Yazoo, visiblement contrarié.

« Je ne sais pas…Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, en fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé, dans ce cas-là ?

-Je ne sais pas…Je pensais que ça la ramènerait peut-être. Le choc émotionnel…

-Tu n'as aucune hésitation quant à ton potentiel de séduction, on dirait.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Sur le coup, ça m'a paru la meilleure chose à faire…Puis, quand elle a prononcé ce nom…

-Miroslav. Etrange nom, d'ailleurs.

-Qui s'appelle Yazoo ici ? Peu importe. Quand elle l'a prononcé, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. Comme si, d'une certaine manière, je m'étais attaqué à une femme déjà prise…

-Tu ne le fais jamais ?

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de ce genre. J'ai eu l'impression de la trahir, d'une certaine façon…

-Je vois. Tu es jaloux, en fait ?

-Pas du tout !

-Mais bien sûr…

-Et toi alors ? Tu es bien tendre, avec elle.

-Elle m'a sauvée. Répondit Yazoo sans hésitation. C'est une amie…non, une sœur pour moi. Rien à voir avec de l'amour.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

-Plus que tu ne l'es, en tout cas. »

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit soudain à toute volée. Sous le bruit, Kadaj et la Déesse se réveillèrent, manifestement surpris. Denzel, aux côtés de la Déesse, fit de même. Son épée, ainsi que le serpent d'or en ornant le pommeau, apparut en sa main, sans que celui-ci n'ait rien fait pour l'obtenir.

« Iroha…Murmura Yazoo. »

Celle-ci ne lui prêta même pas attention. Elle se dirigea vers la Déesse, lui prit le bras, et sortit de la Cellule, sans mot dire.

« C'était qui, elle ? Demanda Kadaj, d'une voix troublée par la fatigue.

-Celle qui nous a enlevé. Répondit Yazoo.

-Elle ne nous a pas fait de mal, cette fois. Constata Denzel tandis que son arme disparaissait.

-Elle avait l'air bizarre… »

Oui, très bizarre. Reno ne l'aurait pas juré, mais il avait cru voir, sur le visage de la scientifique, des traces de larmes séchées. Avait-elle donc eu des ennuis ?

*

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez me faire, cette fois ?

-Tais-toi donc, et contente-toi de me suivre. C'est clair ? »

J'acquiesçai, peu désireuse de subir une nouvelle fois la punition qu'elle m'avait réservée lors de notre dernière séance.

De force, elle me fit asseoir sur une table d'expérimentation.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera, pour cette fois ? Demandai-je, à la fois curieuse et effrayée. »

Iroha me dévisagea quelques instants, avant de détourner le regard :

« Rien. Le labo est fermé, on est seules. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de compagnie… »

Je retins le "Vous plaisantez" qui menaçait de sortir, et me contentai d'écarquiller les yeux. Allons bon, un jour elle me torture, l'autre elle joue les vieilles amies éplorées…J'ai du mal à la comprendre.

« Il y a des choses…des choses terribles qui se passent…Des choses dont tu ne peux même pas comprendre l'existence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Iroha toussa, comme si elle s'étouffait, d'une manière extrêmement brutale.

« Il y a quelqu'un…quelqu'un qui veut ta mort…la mort de tous les prisonniers de la cellule 666.

-Pourquoi ? Expliquez-vous ?

-Jenova…Jenova va revenir, si vous n'agissez pas… »

Iroha toussa une dernière fois, puis sembla soudain se calmer. Son visage se fit froid, son sourire machiavélique…

« Expérience XIV ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Voyons, quelle autre particularité de ton espèce pourrais-je découvrir, en ce jour ? »

* * *

Fin. Une certaine révélation envers Iroha, qui va devenir de plus en plus présente. Dans les prochains chapitres, on retrouvera Tifa et le groupe, qui s'est maintenant agrandi d'Enma.

Bonne journée !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Dream. Merci à Lunastrelle, nouvelle revieweuse, ainsi qu'à vous tous pour vos commentaires, qui me motivent encore plus pour la suite de cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_La rivière de la vie…le sang qui coule dans les veines de notre planète. Est-ce la première fois que j'explore ses courants ? Sûrement…Du moins, je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Je suis seule. Seules les voix de celle que l'on surnomme aussi Lifestream m'accompagnent et me guident. Où ? Je ne sais pas…_

_Là où ton cœur te dit d'aller, me répond une des voix. Quelle jolie tournure de phrase pour annoncer qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée._

_Au loin, une silhouette…Est-ce un défunt ? Un vivant ? De si loin, je ne pouvais le dire. Elle semble égarée, indistincte…Je me laisse guider, m'approchant peu à peu de cette silhouette qui me devint familière._

_« Cloud ! »_

_Il ne répond pas. M'a-t-il seulement entendu ? Je réitère mon appel, sans plus de succès. Peut-être qu'en m'approchant…Mais les courants changent et me voilà conduite à son opposé. Décidée à ne pas le perdre de vue, je fausse compagnie à la rivière de la vie, qui ne m'en tient pas rigueur._

_Tu dois suivre ta propre voie, et nous, courants, ne pouvons nous approcher de cet homme. Sa place n'est pas ici. Me dit-elle alors._

_J'acquiesce, et, beaucoup plus lentement, me dirige vers Cloud. J'ai beau crier son nom, il ne semble pas m'entendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-il entendre ma voix ? J'ai les jambes si lourdes…Ce qui me semblait n'être que quelques mètres se révèlent être de véritables kilomètres. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas abandonner. Pas si près. Peut-être suis-je en train de rêver…Peut-être pas…Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux me permettre de laisser tomber cette chance de l'approcher, de lui parler._

_Enfin, j'arrive. C'est bien lui. Ses cheveux blonds décoiffés, ses grands yeux d'un bleu-vert mako, fixant un point imaginaire…Cloud Strife. Que n'aurais-je donné pour que cet instant se prolonge éternellement… Je m'approche encore. Il ne semble pas sentir ma présence. Je lui caresse alors les cheveux, puis le visage, avant de murmurer, à son oreille :_

_« Cloud, c'est moi. »_

_Il lève alors les yeux, encore hagard._

_« Tifa ? »_

_Je me jette alors dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Depuis si longtemps…_

_« Je suis venue te chercher, Cloud. On va rentrer à la maison, d'accord ? On était tous inquiets pour toi._

_-Je ne peux pas…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Mon corps…est retenu, quelque part, je ne sais où._

_-Dans les geôles de la Shinra, c'est vrai…A te voir ici, je l'aurais presque oublié. »_

_Cloud se met alors à rire. Cet acte pourrait avoir l'air anodin, mais, de sa part, c'était comme une libération. Voir Cloud rire, tout en me serrant dans ses bras, c'est un bonheur que je n'aurais pas osé souhaiter, il y a encore peu de temps. Et pourtant…_

_« Comment es-tu arrivée ici, Tifa ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis retrouvée ici, brusquement. Je ne sais même pas comment. »_

_Je le serre alors, plus fort, encore plus fort. Sentir sa chaleur, ses bras virils et musclés m'enlacer…Pourvu que tout cela ne soit pas un rêve…_

_« On pourra bientôt te libérer, Cloud. Nous avons trouvé une personne capable de localiser ta cellule, extrêmement bien cachée, et qui nous permettra d'y accéder. Tu seras sauf. _

_-J'attendrais ta venue, Tifa. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra._

_-Cloud… »_

_Ses lèvres contre les miennes…Enfin. Enfin, nos sentiments sont partagés. _

_« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Tifa. Durant tout ce temps passé ici, j'ai réfléchi. A nous deux, à ce qu'était notre vie. J'ai décidé de ne plus me tourner vers le passé. Je sais qu'Aerith approuverait ma décision._

_-Bien sûr qu'elle l'approuverait ! Peut-on rêver mieux que moi comme petite amie ?_

_-Toujours aussi modeste…_

_-Et toi, tu n'as rien perdu de ton mordant, Cloud. »_

_Il tourna alors la tête._

_« Je dois partir._

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? _

_-Il est temps pour moi de me réveiller. Toi aussi, par ailleurs._

_-Alors, tout cela n'est qu'un rêve…_

_-Ce n'est pas Un rêve. C'est notre rêve, qui prendra forme à nos retrouvailles, Tifa. Il faut que j'y aille._

_-Cloud, attends ! CLOUD ! »_

*

« T'es réveillée, Mademoiselle ? »

Tifa ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva face au visage intrigué de Lucas, le fils d'Enma. Tout en pestant contre la fin précipitée de ce merveilleux rêve, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, elle bailla, puis s'étira, toute endolorie.

« Tante Ray-Heena est en train d'achever le programme. Elle veut te voir.

-D'accord, Luc. Dis-lui que j'arrive. »

Le petit garçon sourit, puis sortit de la pièce.

Deux jours…Deux jours étaient passés depuis que le village de Lucas et Enma avait été anéanti par ce Dieu à l'identité encore inconnue. Les plaies commençaient à se refermer, et un nouvel horizon à se dévoiler…

Maintenant que Ray-Heena, ex-scientifique de la Shinra, ainsi qu'Enma, redoutable combattante, armée de l'antithèse de Masamune, sans oublier Lucrecia, armée dudit sabre, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à "discuter" avec Vincent, étaient à leurs côtés, la libération des prisonniers de la cellule 666 se profilait nettement, et Tifa savait qu'il ne fallait plus compter qu'en jours avant qu'elle ne retrouve enfin Cloud…et que Denzel et Reno soient aussi libérés.

Tifa, après s'être recoiffée, quitta la pièce, et se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de réunion improvisée pour l'occasion.

Ils étaient déjà tous là, sans exception. Même Reeve, par l'intermédiaire de Cait Sith, avait réussi à se libérer et à éviter les espions de la Shinra affectés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre heures à sa surveillance.

« Pas trop tôt, Tifa ! Tu t'étais endormie ou quoi ? Lança Lilee, impatientée.

-Hum…en quelque sorte. Je vous raconterais après. Les choses ont-elles avancées ?

-Prodigieusement ! S'exclama Ray-Heena, soudain des plus enthousiastes. Le plan du bâtiment Shinra est tracé, et mon logiciel de piratage est fin prêt. Il reste néanmoins un élément à traiter…

-Lequel ? Demanda Nanaki, brusquement pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-L'ADN d'une des personnes ayant accès à la cellule.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Ce qui veut dire…un cheveu, par exemple, du ou de la scientifique affectée à la direction de la cellule.

-En d'autres mots, Iroha. Résuma Vincent.

-Oui. Ou des Turks habilités à ses côtés.

-Tseng et Elena.

-Exact.

-Hum…Et Rude ? On ne peut pas se servir de son ADN ? Demanda Yuffie.

-Réfléchis, gamine. Rude est le meilleur ami de Reno, s'il pouvait entrer dans la cellule, il l'aurait déjà délivrée.

-Tout juste, Cid. Approuva Ray-Heena. C'est pourquoi nous devons concentrer nos efforts autour de ces trois cibles. Qui, parmi vous, est le plus apte à s'approcher de ces trois-là ? »

Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers Cait Sith, qui, apparemment, redoutait la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« Actuellement, je suis la personne qui ne pourrait surtout pas se retrouver auprès d'Iroha, je peux vous l'assurer.

-Et pourquoi cela ? L'interrogea Lucrecia, intriguée.

-Iroha va devenir la nouvelle madame Shinra. »

Tous furent estomaqués par cette nouvelle.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Demanda Enma.

-Disons qu'Iroha est mon ex-femme.

-PARDON ?

-Désolé de l'avoir caché. Mais les choses se sont un peu précipités, et…

-Ok, j'ai compris. J'imagine que Rufus Shinra ne voudra pas que l'ex-mari de sa fiancée tourne autour d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? En conclut Barret.

-On peut voir les choses comme ça.

-Et Tseng et Elena ?

-Hum…Cela pourrait se révéler beaucoup plus simple. Donnez-moi un ou deux jours, je le ferais. »

Cait Sith tourna alors brusquement la tête.

« Je vous laisse la marionnette. On dirait que mes activités commencent à attirer la suspicion. Faites-la disparaître, j'ai assez d'exemplaires pour ne pas regretter celui-ci.

-Très bien. Bon courage. Le salua Tifa.

-Merci. »

La marionnette retomba alors au sol, inerte.

« Qui contrôle ce robot ? Demanda Lucrecia.

-Reeve Tuesti, un des scientifiques de la Shinra. Répondit Vincent, en profitant pour resserrer son étreinte. C'est notre allié.

-Il est fiable ?

-A présent, oui.

-A présent ? »

Tandis que Vincent expliquait à Lucrecia les actes de Reeve lors de l'apparition du météore, Ray-Heena annonça que la réunion était terminée.

« Soyez prêts sous peu. Si tout fonctionne comme prévu, d'ici quatre ou cinq jours, nous partirons les délivrer.

-Vous serez de l'expédition ? S'étonna Lilee.

-Bien évidemment. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'étonner, qu'une enfant de ton âge fasse partie d'une expédition aussi risquée…

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Lucas et Marlène resteront ici. Nanaki aussi, non ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Je viens, bien sûr !

-Et…tu sais combattre ?

-Et tu dis de ne pas se fier aux apparences…Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Nous te laissons terminer tout cela, Ray-Heena.

-D'accord, Nanaki. A tout à l'heure. »

Le groupe, alors, quitta la pièce.

« Tifa ! »

La jeune femme se retourna.

« Tu peux rester un instant ?

-Bien sûr. Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

-Tu as dit, tout à l'heure, que tu avais un truc à raconter. »

Tifa eut un sourire amusé.

« Tu as beaucoup de mémoire, on dirait.

-Ce n'est qu'un de mes nombreux atouts, Tifa. Allez, raconte. »

Tifa acquiesça, et commença alors à relater l'étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait.

Ray-Heena réfléchit quelques instants.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un simple rêve. Il est possible qu'un passage t'ait été ouvert, exceptionnellement, afin d'aider ton petit ami.

-Il n'est pas encore mon petit ami, à vrai dire.

-C'est vrai que la prison n'aide pas l'épanouissement des relations sociales…Bref, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que ce que tu as vu était la réalité. Ou, du moins, une représentation de la réalité.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

-Tu as traversé les courants de la Rivière de la Vie, dis-tu. Je pense que c'est la représentation que tu te fais d'elle, en vérité. Par exemple, je l'aurais plutôt visualisée comme une femme âgée, une sorte de guide spirituel. Et Cloud, ton ami, s'y trouvait emprisonné. Ou tout du moins son âme.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

-J'ai étudié la Rivière de la Vie, et ses composants, en parallèle avec mon travail de scientifique militaire. Bien sûr, le mérite de ces découvertes est revenu à messieurs Hojo, Gast et Hollander. Bien que Gast m'ait beaucoup aidé dans mon travail, je dois l'avouer…

-Au fait, je me demandais…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi cet acharnement a vouloir nous aider ? Je veux dire…Tu n'es pas obligée de nous accompagner.

-J'ai fait partie, sans vraiment le vouloir, du projet de la Cellule 666. Il faut bien expier ses pêchés, non ?

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre raison, derrière tout cela. »

Ray-Heena sourit. Un sourire triste.

« Effectivement. Tu es intelligente, Tifa.

-Quelle est cette raison, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Je ne peux pas le dire. Du moins, pas encore. Mais cela concerne quelqu'un.

-Qui ? »

Ray-Heena se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es impatiente ! Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne peux pas nommer cette personne.

-C'est privé. Je comprends.

-Tant mieux.

-Je vais te laisser retourner à ton travail. »

Tifa se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Merci, Ray-Heena. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Replongeant dans son travail, la mère de Scarlet sourit. Un sourire sans joie.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi… »

*

« Tifa… »

Denzel sursauta. Cette voix…

« Cloud ! Reno, Yazoo, Kadaj…Réveillez-vous ! »

Grognant, Kadaj frotta ses yeux, encore tout ensommeillé.

« J'espère que ça vaut le coup de me tirer de mon sommeil, sinon…

-Cloud est réveillé !

-Grand frère ? »

Kadaj se précipita alors, suivi de Reno et de Yazoo.

Cloud leva ses yeux Mako vers les quatre autres détenus.

« Denzel… ? Reno… ? »

Puis ses traits se durcirent, à la vue de Kadaj et Yazoo. Ceux-ci, crispés, paraissaient prêts à en venir aux mains.

« Hé ! Il vient à peine de se réveiller, n'allez pas l'assommer tout de suite ! Les réprimanda Reno. C'est cool que tu te réveilles enfin, Cloud…

-Mouais, j'ai des doutes. C'est quoi ce truc qui m'immobilise tout le corps ?

-De la morphine, mélangée à de la Mako. Une drogue paralysante. Ajouta Reno en voyant l'air intrigué de Cloud.

-Je vois…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Denzel ? »

Celui-ci détourna la tête, encore honteux d'avoir nourri de si mauvaises pensées à l'égard de Cloud.

« J'ai été fait prisonnier ici. Ne me demande pas comment, je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais avec Lilee, il y a un certain temps, puis c'est le black-out. Je me suis retrouvé ici, en leur compagnie.

-Il n'y a que vous ?

-Non. Répondit Yazoo, visiblement désireux de ne plus être ignoré. Il y a Elle.

-Elle ? Qui c'est ?

-Bonne question. Même elle ne le sait pas…Apparemment, c'est une Déesse.

-Une Déesse ? Impossible.

-Bien sûr que c'est impossible ! Comme si une créature supérieure à Mère pouvait exister…

-Kadaj, la ferme avec ton complexe oedipien.

-Reno, si tu redis ça…

-Stop ! Pas de disputes ! S'interposa Denzel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, eux ? Demanda Cloud d'un ton inquisiteur.

-Hum…Une autre question sans réponses…Eluda Reno.

-C'est cette foutue femme. Grogna Kadaj. Elle nous a fait revenir à la vie, ne me demandez pas comment, et elle nous a emprisonné ici.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit elle qui nous ai fait revenir…Peut-être la Cetra.

-Ça se peut pas. Elle voulait nous recevoir au sein de la Rivière de la vie… »

Une expression de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Pas nous expulser de nouveau sur Terre. Ça doit être cette Iroha.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous aurait fait revenir…Elle ne peut pas nous sentir.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Reno.

-Bien sûr. Tous les quatre, on faisait partie du projet d'expérimentation spécial d'Hojo. Bien qu'Iroha soit un cas un peu particulier… »

Ce fut dans un silence estomaqué que la nouvelle fut accueillie.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle faisait partie des scientifiques…non ?

-Non. Elle était un cobaye, comme nous.

-Elle aussi a reçu des cellules de Jenova ? S'étonna Cloud. Je croyais que vous étiez les seuls.

-Comme si Mère aurait pu considérer une femme aussi méprisable qu'elle comme sa fille…

-Epargne nous tes commentaires, Kadaj. Alors ?

-A vrai dire, on n'est au courant de rien. On sait juste qu'elle était un cobaye d'Hojo. Quant à savoir les expérimentations pratiquées à son égard…Il est fort possible qu'on lui ait également greffé des cellules de Jenova.

-Je suis sûr que non.

-Kadaj, ne te base pas sur tes seules impressions. Tu devrais cesser de vénérer Jenova ainsi…

-Mère !

-Jenova. Comme moi, comme Loz, comme Sephiroth, tu es né de l'union de deux êtres humains. Jenova a pris possession de notre esprit, elle n'est en rien notre mère. Sinon, pourquoi t'aurait-elle sacrifié au profit de Sephiroth ? »

Kadaj baissa les yeux, serrant les dents. Yazoo sentait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain trop dangereux, mais Cloud, lui, semblait vouloir y continuer son chemin…

« Quelle mère digne de ce nom tuerait un fils pour en faire renaître un autre ? Tu n'as sans doute rien d'autre à quoi tu puisses te raccrocher, mais il est temps pour toi de grandir un peu. Tu es un être humain avant d'être le soi-disant fils de Jenova, bon sang ! »

Cloud savait qu'il avait considérablement diminué son espérance de vie par ses mots. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il avait tellement voulu lui sortir cette remontrance depuis qu'il l'avait su ressuscité…

Mais, à sa grande surprise, Kadaj se contenta de lui tourner le dos, se dirigeant dans un coin opposé de la cellule.

« Il a besoin de réfléchir…

-Au fait, Yazoo, tu me parlais d'une soi-disant Déesse…

-Ah oui. Elle est capable de créer des Matérias.

-Impossible.

-Tu verras par toi-même. Iroha la considère comme son nouveau joujou…

-Au fait, qui est cette Iroha ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Une scientifique de la Shinra, et, accessoirement, l'ex de Reeve et la future femme de Rufus.

-QUOI ?

-Oui, ça m'a surpris aussi. Continua Reno. Néanmoins, Rufus est complètement dingue de cette femme. Ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer…

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est elle qui m'a fait mettre dans cette cellule, ainsi que vous tous. Je pense que ce mariage fera d'elle la Souveraine de l'Ombre de la Shinra, et, par son intermédiaire, de Midgar et de ses environs.

-Elle est si terrible que ça ?

-Oh oui. J'espère que notre Déesse va bien…

*

Je déglutis, dans l'attente du verdict. Iroha, après avoir adopté un comportement des plus étranges, semblait être revenue normale et voulait expérimenter de nouvelles choses sur moi.

Enfin, normal…Qui était la vraie Iroha, à vrai dire ?

Plus j'y pensais, plus il me semblait évident qu'Iroha Tuhiva n'était pas elle-même. Qu'elle était _possédée_.

« Tiens donc, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais notre chère expérience XIV semble avoir acquis un nouveau visage, ce jour-ci…

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air au courant ? Tes petits copains n'ont peut-être pas jugé bon de te l'informer… »

Avec un sourire, Iroha me tendit un miroir. Et je pus alors admirer ce nouveau visage que la nature m'avait offert. Yeux vert-brun, cheveux noirs, peau pâle…

« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai tendu ce miroir, Expérience XIV ?

-Par pure gentillesse ? Répondis-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Ha ha, très drôle. Non, en vérité, je voulais que tu prennes conscience d'une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu ne pourras jamais te faire aimer de personne avec ce visage. »

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur ratait un battement.

« Franchement…qui irait s'encombrer d'une fille laide ? Tu aurais mieux fait de crever quand tu le pouvais…bien que cela m'aurait privé d'un intéressant spécimen d'expérimentation. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi disait-elle des choses pareilles ?

« Je ne suis pas laide… »

_En plus d'être laide, tu as autant de vie qu'un cadavre à présent ! Pourquoi je m'encombrerais d'une fille dans ton genre ?_

Qui ? Qui avait pu me dire ça ? Cette phrase, qui ressurgit soudain dans mon esprit, dans ma mémoire…Et ce visage, ce si beau visage, qui me balançait ces horreurs, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants de méchanceté…

« Sois réaliste. Personne n'aimerait une fille dans ton genre. Entre toi et moi, il n'y a guère d'illusion à se faire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Je sais qui est la personne qui sommeille en ton cœur. Et cette personne, je te la volerai. »

Reno…Parlait-elle de Reno ? Mais...Pourquoi songer à lui ? Elle n'avait pas donné de nom…Pourquoi avais-je donc spontanément pensé à Reno ? Serais-je donc…amoureuse ?

Je levai un regard furieux vers la Scientifique, qui éclata de rire.

« Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Pour le simple plaisir de te voir souffrir, de voir ton cœur se briser sous la désillusion…

-Iroha, ce n'est pas vous…

-Alors qui ? Exprime-toi. »

Je me tus, vaincue. Que dire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais décemment lui parler aussi directement de sa possession…La personne qui l'habite pourrait me faire du mal…et lui causer du tort également.

« Vous avez Rufus…

-Rufus n'est rien. Reno non plus d'ailleurs. Car c'est bien à lui que tu as songé, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurais aucune peine à le faire tomber sous mon joug…

-Mais bien sûr, comme si Reno allait vous sauter dans les bras après ce que vous lui avez fait…

-Tu n'imagines pas l'étendue de mon pouvoir, petite gamine. Néanmoins, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te faire la causette. J'ai une question à te poser… »

Me saisissant le bras, elle me plaqua contre la table d'expérimentation, avec tant de violence que je dus réprimer un hurlement de douleur.

« Comment es-tu devenue ainsi ? Comment es-tu passée de la transparente Déesse à l'insignifiante et laide gamine ?

-Je ne suis ni laide ni insignifiante…Et je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Peut-être qu'une batterie de tests te déliera la langue, misérable…

-Mademoiselle Tuhiva ! »

Celle-ci se détourna de moi, fixant méchamment les Turks qui l'avaient interpellés.

« Quoi ?

-Des activités suspectes de la part du scientifique Reeve Tuesti ont été identifiées. Le Président vous prie de bien vouloir le rejoindre dans ses appartements, jusqu'à ce que le mystère ait été résolu.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire !

-Les ordres du Président n'attendent pas, qui que vous soyez. »

Iroha leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien. Tseng, Elena…Reconduisez cette demoiselle dans la cellule 666, je vous prie.

-A vos ordres. »

Tseng me saisit le bras gauche, Elena le bras droit, puis me conduisirent jusqu'à la cellule.

« Aïe !

-Elena ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La Turk se baissa, effleurant de son doigt l'éraflure nouvellement formée sur son pantalon.

« Il y a un truc qui m'a coupé…Méchamment, en plus.

-On ira chercher une Matéria de soin, après. Allons-y. »

*

Cait Sith afficha un grand sourire. Du moins, autant que pouvait lui permettre son statut de chat marionnette-robot…

Reeve triompha. Il avait réussi à récolter ce fichu échantillon de sang. Ne restait plus qu'à l'apporter à Ray-Heena.

Reeve assigna une dernière mission à Cait Sith, qui consistait à rejoindre le plus discrètement et le plus rapidement possible le 7th Heaven, afin de remettre à sa propriétaire l'échantillon sanguin.

Il coupa ensuite le contact, tandis que sa porte se voyait défoncer. Il se vit alors braqué par des armes de toute part…

« Quel crime ai-je encore commis ? Railla Reeve.

-Ça, c'est à nous de le vérifier…Fouillez le bureau et les données de son ordinateur.

-Bravo pour la discrétion, messieurs.

-Ordre du Président, toutes mes excuses.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il a bien parlé de Reeve Tuesti ? Il y a un scientifique qui porte un patronyme très proche du mien…

-Heu…eh bien…

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Ryd Tuti ? Son bureau est à l'étage au-dessous…

-Il a bien dit Reeve Tuesti, pourtant…

-Voyons. Rufus et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Pourquoi ordonnerait-il une perquisition ? »

Le soldat parut alors douter.

« Très bien. Nous allons fouiller le bureau de ce…Ryd Tuti, puis nous reviendrons.

-Je vous attendrais. »

Les soldats s'inclinèrent, puis sortirent du bureau.

« Imbécile…Murmura Reeve en effaçant toutes les données compromettantes de son moniteur. »

*

Cait Sith, après une escapade des plus éprouvantes, réussit enfin à atteindre le 7th Heaven.

Marlène se présenta devant lui, prêt à le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je dois remettre ceci à Tifa. Dit-il d'une voix mécanique. »

Marlène, interloquée, acquiesça, et conduisit le robot jusqu'à sa mère adoptive. Arrivé à elle, le robot tendit une éprouvette, remplie de sang, avant de se disloquer.

Tifa sourit à pleines dents.

« Marlène ! Denzel et Cloud seront bientôt de retour !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Après avoir embrassé la petite fille, et l'avoir regardé, attendrie, s'amuser avec Lucas, Tifa se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de travail de Ray-Heena. La délivrance était si proche…

* * *

Fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu…Le chapitre de Gakuen's Life devrait, avec un peu de chance, arriver dans la semaine. Il me faudra le taper demain ou après-demain. Autrement, il vous faudra attendre jusqu'à la fin du mois de Juillet…^^.

Je pense que c'est le dernier chapitre de Dream avant que je m'en aille chez mon père. Donc, profitez-en bien.

Bonne journée !


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Dream, tout frais, concocté spécialement pour vous ! Si j'ai eu le temps, vous le lisez le neuf juillet. Sinon, vous ne le découvrez que le vingt. Je vois que vous vous amusez bien à faire des pronostics quant à celui ou celle qui possède Iroha…ainsi que la personne dans le tube. Avez-vous raison ou non ? Eh bien, il vous faudra attendre un peu avant de le savoir ^^. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

Lucrecia essuya Masamune, tentant de rendre la lame aussi brillante que lorsque la Déesse la lui avait confiée. Mais rien à faire. La lame se ternissait, encore, et toujours. Inexorablement, Masamune perdait de sa clarté.

Lucrecia savait pourquoi. Elle savait exactement pourquoi. Elle n'était pas le véritable maître de la lame. C'était Sephiroth, son fils. Et le sabre le réclamait, ardemment. Elle n'était qu'une passeuse, rien de plus, pour l'épée douée d'âme.

« Je te rendrais ton maître. Mais il faudrait que tu y mettes un peu du tien pour cela, tu ne penses pas ? »

Comme si elle avait compris, la lame s'illumina, d'une faible lueur. Lucrecia eut alors un sourire. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de mieux, mais c'était déjà ça.

« Tu parles aux épées, maintenant ? Je ne pensais pas qu'une personne puisse se sentir aussi seule… »

Lucrecia leva la tête. Enma. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, puis l'invita à entrer.

« Je te comprends. Je parlai tout le temps à Murasama, avant. Mais… »

Un sourire sans joie apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle dégainait son sabre.

« Lui ne s'est jamais illuminé comme il l'a fait pour toi.

-Tu regrettes ? »

Enma caressa la lame de Murasama, qui s'auréola de ténèbres à ce contact.

« Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais pas si cette arme pourrait ou non faire le bien.

-Elle pourrait peut-être nous permettre de tuer ce Dieu…Je suis sûre qu'une personne comme toi n'a pas pu créer d'arme profondément mauvaise.

-Une personne comme moi, dis-tu ? Lâcha Enma, la voix teintée de regret. Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu le dis…

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Enma eut un petit rire. Un rire triste.

« Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ma famille…A personne, d'ailleurs. La famille Narciss…Nous sommes des gens spéciaux.

-De quelle façon ?

-Nous possédons le secret des armes. Nous seuls pouvons insuffler en ces objets sans vie une âme, une véritable âme. Voilà pourquoi la Shinra s'est toujours intéressée à notre cas. »

Enma s'assit au pied du lit de Lucrecia, continuant à caresser le sabre d'un geste empli d'amour, tandis que sa main s'entourait de ténèbres.

« Je suis l'aînée d'une famille nombreuse. Et je suis la seule survivante de ma fratrie.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est Hojo. Ce cher Hojo…Il tournait autour de ma famille depuis longtemps. Depuis trop longtemps. Il venait voir mes parents, tous les jours, alors que je venais d'atteindre mes dix ans. Chaque jour, il leur faisait une proposition, et chaque jour, ils refusaient.

-Quelle était cette proposition ?

-J'ignore son contenu exact. Mais je sais qu'il s'agissait d'emmener l'un de nous en tant que cobaye à la Shinra. Et qu'ils s'intéressaient de très près à mon cas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le véritable pouvoir Narciss ne se transmet qu'à l'aîné de chaque fratrie. Ca, heureusement, les scientifiques l'ignoraient…du moins, en partie. Ils se doutaient bien que le droit d'aînesse accordait à la personne un pouvoir légèrement plus élevé, mais ils étaient loin de se douter que j'étais seule à posséder véritablement le pouvoir des Narciss.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-La Shinra a organisé une attaque surprise…Et ils ont tué toute ma famille. Sans la moindre exception. Y compris mes plus jeunes frères et sœurs. »

Les yeux d'Enma brillèrent de larmes.

« Moi, je m'étais cachée, j'avais peur. Chaque nuit, chaque instant, j'ai l'impression de revoir le visage de mes frères et sœurs, levés vers moi, me suppliant de les aider. Et moi, ne pouvant bouger, n'assistant qu'à leur exécution, sommaire. »

La jeune trentenaire essuya ses larmes, essayant de ne plus pleurer.

« Les jours ont été sombres, très sombres…Puis j'ai rencontré le père de Luc, alors que j'avais trouvé un travail de danseuse dans un bar du village. Il m'a sorti de l'enfer dans lequel je m'étais plongée et, grâce à lui, j'ai retrouvé la lumière. Puis Lucas est né et j'eus alors l'impression que tout le bonheur du monde semblait m'avoir été accordé. »

Elle laissa alors échapper un rire amer.

« Pas pour longtemps, bien sûr. Pas pour longtemps. Je me souviens de ce jour, ce jour où je n'étais qu'une enfant, et où s'est enfin présenté le véritable maître de Masamune, l'arme qu'on disait divine…Sephiroth. »

Lucrecia sentit son cœur se serrer, alors qu'Enma énonçait ce nom si cher à son cœur. Ce qu'elle pouvait s'en vouloir…Si seulement elle 'n'avait pas été aussi idiote…

« J'étais en véritable admiration devant cet homme, qui n'était pas encore un SOLDAT, à l'époque, mais juste un jeune homme, qui voulait rentrer dans l'armée. Un jeune homme qui nous avait aidé à nous débarrasser d'un monstre qui rôdait autour du village, alors que les seuls guerriers de ce village, à savoir ma famille, étaient dans l'incapacité de s'en occuper.

Un peu comme tu l'as fait, finalement…Ajouta Enma, un doux sourire aux lèvres. »

Lucrecia répondit à ce sourire. Effectivement, leurs destinées avaient été assez proches…

« Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment…Ce moment où Sephiroth a saisi Masamune alors que mon grand-père, impressionné par le courage du jeune homme, lui avait prié d'essayer. La lame ne s'est pas dérobée entre ses doigts. Une douce lumière, au contraire, en a jailli. Et cet homme, à ce moment-là…était doté d'une beauté que nul ne pouvait égaler. La beauté d'un ange… »

Le regard d'Enma se fit rêveur. L'espace d'un instant, Lucrecia s'interrogea sur la nature du lien qui unissait la jeune femme à son fils, avant que celle-ci ne continue :

« Et ce jour est arrivé. Le village a été mis à feu et à sang. Et mon mari fut tué. Nous seuls, héritiers véritables de la famille Narciss, et détenteurs du pouvoir, avons été épargné par sa lame. Pourquoi ? A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas sûre... »

Enma délaissa un instant Murasama, qui se noircit sous l'effet d'une possible jalousie, posant sa douce main sur Masamune.

« Mais je pense que c'est elle qui lui a dit de ne pas nous tuer…Il avait une dette envers nous, après tout.

-Une dette ?

-Oui. Acquiesça Enma. Les porteurs d'une arme Narciss sont, par la même occasion, porteurs d'une dette à vie envers notre famille. Parce que nous leur avons offert la moitié d'âme qui leur manquait, et que l'arme contient.

-Il y a beaucoup de porteurs d'armes Narciss ?

-Quelques uns…Ils sont rares, et certains sont mêmes morts. L'un d'eux s'appelait Angeal Hewley, et était un Première classe, tout comme Sephiroth. Puis il est mort, et son arme fut léguée à un dénommé Zack Fair. L'arme, à présent, après être passé entre les mains de Cloud Strife…

-Ce Cloud qui est emprisonné ?

-Oui. Mais il n'était pas destiné à être un maître de cette arme, l'une des premières forgées par notre famille. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'a poussé à ériger cette arme en monument des morts en l'honneur de son ancien porteur. Mais celle-ci recherche toujours son maître, et son pouvoir s'accroît.

-Tu comptes le dire à Cloud Strife ?

-Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, pas tant que je n'aurai réussi à localiser le véritable porteur.

-Et comment le reconnaîtras-tu ?

-Nous savons les reconnaître, au premier coup d'œil. Qui sait, peut-être le porteur fait-il partie des prisonniers ?

-Lucrecia. »

Celle-ci tourna le regard vers la porte. Et son cœur se remplit d'une douce chaleur.

« Vincent…

-Ray-Heena n'attend plus que vous deux. Ensuite, nous nous préparerons pour partir.

-Quand partirons-nous ? L'interrogea Enma.

-Demain, à l'aube.

-Parfait. »

Enma, attendrie, regarda le couple qui s'était de nouveau formé.

« Je passe la voir la première. J'en profiterai pour passer voir comment va Lucas. »

Enma reprit Murasama, qui sembla se contenter du regain d'intérêt de sa maîtresse pour elle, comme le montra les ténèbres adoucies qui l'entourèrent à nouveau.

« Ne faites rien dans la chambre, les murs ne sont pas super isolés !

-Enma !

-Ne fais pas ton offusquée, Lucrecia. Bon, à tout à l'heure ! »

Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme quitta le couple, qui rougissait à l'unisson.

_Ces deux-là font vraiment la paire…Songea Enma en rejoignant Ray-Heena._

« Alors, tu as réussi à dupliquer l'ADN ?

-Parfaitement ! Répondit Ray-Heena.

-Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir…

-Je dois avouer que reprendre mon travail de scientifique me réjouit au plus haut point. Mais il n'y pas que ça.

-Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? Demanda Enma après avoir câliné Lucas, venu la rejoindre. »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Ray-Heena, qui lui adressa un signe de la main.

« Laisse tomber. Contente-toi d'approcher, et d'admirer mon génie scientifique.

-Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à te reconnaître dans ces propos…

-Sœur Ray et la scientifique Deusericus sont des personnes très différentes. Approche donc ! »

Enma, amusée par l'enthousiasme de la scientifique, s'approcha.

« Regarde ! J'ai dupliqué l'ADN d'Elena, et je l'ai incorporé à ces bracelets électroniques savamment modifiés par ma main.

-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement nous injecter le sang de cette Turk ?

-Il y aurait eu de forts risques de non-compatibilité. Alors que là, il n'y a aucun risque, et cela a les mêmes effets.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?

-C'est simple, j'ai sélectionné les données piratées sur l'ordinateur personnel d'Iroha, ce qui n'était pas des plus simples. Sa protection anti-spyware était impressionnante, mais j'ai réussi à la percer.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordinateur chez moi et je n'en ai jamais essayé, alors passe à l'essentiel s'il te plaît.

-J'oubliais que je parlais à une néophyte à la matière…

-Ha ha ha. Je crois que je préférais Sœur Ray à la scientifique Deusericus, tout compte fait.

-Je plaisante. Il y a bien des domaines où tu es plus douée que moi.

-Lesquels, par exemple ?

-Pour protéger ta progéniture, par exemple. »

Enma se tut, subitement gênée. Elle savait ce qui était arrivé à Scarlet, et savait aussi que Ray-Heena se reprochait encore et toujours la mort de sa fille. Mais que lui dire ? Enma ne pouvait comprendre ce sentiment…Lucrecia, en revanche…

« Allez, raconte-moi tout sur cet étrange objet, Ray-Heena. Je meurs envie d'en savoir plus ! »

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, avant de reprendre :

« En résumé, ce bracelet va capter les ondes constituant la protection de la prison, et va faire en sorte que celle-ci assimile l'ADN d'Elena plutôt que le nôtre, ce qui nous ouvrira le passage.

-Bien pensé.

-Allez, donne ton bras. »

Tout en s'efforçant de ne pas songer à quel point ce monstre de technologie était affreux et encombrant, Enma tendit son poignet droit, auquel Ray-Heena attacha le bracelet.

« Tu en as un, aussi ?

-Oui. J'en ai aussi fait un pour tous les autres, y compris Nanaki et Lilee.

-Nanaki ? Avec un bracelet ? Le pauvre…Il doit se prendre les pattes dedans sans arrêt.

-Il s'est vite fait à l'idée qu'il devrait le porter jusqu'à la libération des occupants de la cellule. Bien que cela ne l'ait pas véritablement réjoui…

-Tu m'étonnes ! »

Enma se rendit compte de sa bourde, et adressa un sourire gêné à son interlocutrice. Mais celle-ci la rassura :

« T'en fais pas. Je sais bien que ce truc est immonde…Mais bon, la science ne s'allie pas forcément avec le bon goût, il faudra t'y faire. Tu veux bien aller chercher Lucrecia ?

-En supposant qu'elle ne se soit pas attaquée à ce cher Vincent…Oui. J'y vais tout de suite. »

Ray-Heena lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, s'étirant dans toute sa longueur. Deux jours…Deux jours pour détourner ce système et fabriquer ces bracelets…

Ce qui faisait trois jours, depuis le moment où Cait Sith, ou plutôt Reeve Tuesti, leur avait fourni l'ADN de cette pauvre Elena…

« J'espère que cette fille n'a pas été trop vilainement écorchée…Murmura Ray-Heena, avec un petit rire. »

Ray-Heena posa son regard sur son bracelet. Ce bracelet qui allait la mener jusqu'au plus lourd et plus pénible secret qui régnait sur sa famille…

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je viendrais te retrouver, je te le promets. J'espère seulement que tu pourras me pardonner ma faiblesse… »

*

Cloud était réveillé…Incroyable. Et je n'avais rien eu à faire pour cela…

_Arrête de croire que tu es indispensable, idiote. Le monde peut tourner autrement qu'autour de toi, prétentieuse !_

Et c'était grâce à Tifa. Tifa, qui avait traversé les courants de la Rivière de la Vie pour sauver son amour.

« Ah, comme c'est mignon…avais-je soupiré après que Cloud m'ait raconté cette histoire. »

Le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues nous avait tous fait rire. Non pas que la situation était particulièrement hilarante, mais…ce rire était pour nous synonyme d'espoir. Kadaj, Cloud et Yazoo étaient déjà réveillés. Il ne restait plus que Loz. Plus que lui, et…

« Hé, t'as l'air dans la lune ! Ne nous quitte pas tout de suite, hein ? »

Reno…A sa vue, je m'empourprais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer aux paroles d'Iroha : _Je sais qui est la personne qui sommeille en ton cœur. Et cette personne, je te la volerai._

Reno, elle parlait de Reno…Etais-je véritablement tombée amoureuse de lui ? Non, cela faisait à peine un mois que nous nous connaissions, je n'étais pas ce genre de fille ! Enfin, peut-être…qui sait ? Quel genre de fille étais-je réellement ? Timide, réservée…ou du genre allumeuse ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Reno ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir tout de suite ! J'ai encore des choses à faire…

-Ah oui ? Quels genres de choses ?

-Tout d'abord, vous voir libérés. Ensuite, essayer de comprendre ce qui arrive à Iroha…

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui botter les fesses et la laisser là où elle est ? »

Je me mis à rire, déclenchant les regards interrogatifs et interloqués des uns et des autres, en particulier de Denzel, qui devait être le seul à ne pas être à l'affût de notre conversation.

« Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je suis sûre que je peux faire quelque chose pour elle…

-Et après ?

-Après ? Eh bien, je ressusciterais le fils de Lucrecia.

-A t'entendre, on dirait que tu vas simplement faire des courses, pas ressusciter quelqu'un, un acte qui devrait être impossible. Et après ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Je hélai alors les autres :

« Qu'est-ce que vous ferez, vous, quand nous serons libérés ? »

Tous se concertèrent, et Reno fut le premier à me délivrer sa réponse :

« Une douche. Je prendrais une douche. Non, un bon bain, bien chaud, de deux ou trois heures minimum. »

Les autres parurent d'accord avec cela, excepté Kadaj :

« Moi, je pense que je me jetterais sur la première nourriture qui me vient. J'ai tellement faim…

-Peuh ! Gamin stupide ! Et la propreté alors ?

-Reno, je préfère vivre sale et repu qu'être propre, le ventre vide, et mort.

-Pas mal comme diction, Kadaj. Moi j'ai : bien mal acquis ne profite jamais.

-Comme on fait son lit, on se couche ! Ajouta Denzel à ma remarque.

-Vous comptez vraiment ressortir tout le panel d'expressions que vous connaissez ? Demanda Cloud, blasé.

-Laisse faire. Ils se fatigueront sous peu…

-Peut-être…De toute façon, il doit déjà faire nuit dehors. Je suis é-pui-sé.

-Cloud, ça fait un an que tu es dans le coma, ne me dis pas que tu es fatigué !

-Justement, Reno, j'aimerais pouvoir profiter de vraies heures de sommeil. Et, qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je retrouver Tifa ? »

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Reno.

« Ah, le serial loveur Cloud Strife est fou amoureux ! Comment va ta belle ?

-Je te l'ai dit, elle va bien, et elle va bientôt nous délivrer. Je n'en sais pas plus. Maintenant, laisse-moi m'endormir, s'il te plaît.

-Il a hâte de la rejoindre, on dirait…Fit remarquer Yazoo, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Fermez-la. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, nous acquiesçâmes et le regardâmes s'endormir. Puis la fatigue nous prit également et nous ne tardâmes pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Un étrange rêve me vint à l'esprit : une voix, résonnant dans un vide ténébreux effrayant et qui me disait :

_Je sais que tu es là…Tu pourras toujours courir, tu ne m'échapperas pas. On se retrouvera, petite Déesse. Et à ce moment-là, tu ramperas sur le sol en me priant de t'achever, redevenant la misérable humaine que tu étais…_

Prophétie ? Simple rêve ? Je ne sais pas…Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un affrontement va avoir lieu. Un affrontement inévitable. Et qui sait ce que je perdrais dans cette bataille ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai eu du mal à l'achever. Le prochain sera beaucoup mieux, moins brouillon…Bonne soirée !

.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai finalement réussi à me délivrer, malgré le programme chargé, et à écrire ce chapitre ! Quelle joie !

On passe du point de vue d'Iroha, comme vous le vouliez. J'espère que cela vous plaira…

Encore désolée pour l'absence. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Trois jours…Il ne reste plus que trois jours, avant que ma vie ne soit finie, avant que je ne doive renoncer à tout jamais à Iroha Tuhiva…non Tuesti.

« Quelle chance vous avez ! Vous marier avec un homme aussi beau et riche que le Président ! Toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci. Lançai-je timidement, stoppant net la remarque déplacée que l'être en moi voulait placer. »

Nous étions en pleins préparatifs. Rufus avait tenu, pour une raison que j'ignore, à avancer la cérémonie, qui devait avoir lieu dans un mois.

Je n'avais pas envie. Je ne voulais pas être belle pour cet homme, je ne voulais pas de cette bague qui m'emprisonnait le corps et l'âme…

Je ne voulais pas une nouvelle fois remonter sur l'autel, s'il s'agissait de dire oui à Rufus.

« Il est vrai que votre beauté en ferait jalouser plus d'une ! Continua la coiffeuse en malmenant mes cheveux. Moi-même, je...

-Il n'y a aucune raison de m'envier, vous savez. »

La coiffeuse s'arrêta, intriguée.

« Vous avez votre propre beauté. Celle qui fera que l'homme à qui vous vous destinez tombera sous votre charme. »

La jeune femme sourit, enchantée.

« Et dire que l'on m'avait dit que vous étiez une femme cruelle et désagréable…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur faut, à ces imbéciles !

-Il ne faut pas juger selon les apparences, vous savez. »

La coiffeuse, en silence, reprit son ouvrage, décidée à faire de moi la femme la plus belle que Midgar n'ait jamais accueilli en son sein.

_Pourquoi tant de familiarité avec cette idiote de bas étage ? On aurait presque dit que tu l'appréciais…_

_La ferme. Je ne te demande pas de me juger._

_Comme si tu étais aux commandes…Tu sais très bien que de nous deux, c'est moi qui ai la barre._

_Je l'ai, hélas, constaté. Mais tu ne me forceras pas à faire CA._

_Oh, je le peux…et je le veux. Tu n'es pas en position de me contredire, Iroha…_

« Vous allez bien ? Vos yeux semblent si tristes… »

Je sursautai, interrompant le houleux dialogue qui m'avait envahi. Je secouai la tête.

« Je réfléchissais.

-Vous doutez ? »

J'haussai un sourcil.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Le mariage est une étape importante dans la vie d'un couple. Il est normal d'y songer avec inquiétude.

-Sans doute. Ce n'est pas ma première fois.

-Vous avez déjà été mariée ? A votre âge ?

-J'ai déjà vingt-cinq ans, vous savez. Lui fis-j remarquer, piquée.

-Vous n'en paraissez que vingt, à vrai dire. Et qui était cet homme, si je peux me permettre pareille indiscrétion ? »

Je laissai fleurir un sourire sur mon visage.

« C'était le plus bel homme qu'on pouvait rêver voir. Lui et moi…J'aurais voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

-Vous êtes veuve ?

-Non. Nous nous sommes séparés.

-Pourquoi ? Quand on est dans une bonne situation, on s'efforce d'y rester, non ? »

Mes yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

« La vie n'est pas toujours aussi simple qu'on le pense… »

La coiffeuse, gênée par la nostalgie qui s'était imposée, changea de sujet :

« Mais le Président sera sûrement le meilleur des maris, n'est-ce pas ? On m'a raconté sa demande en mariage…C'est tellement romantique ! »

_Pathétiquement romantique…Pensais-je, dépitée. Il ne fera jamais mieux que Reeve, en la matière._

_Cesse de penser à lui. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Vous ne le serez plus jamais. Jamais !_

« Voilà, c'est terminé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Je me regardai dans la glace. Cette beauté-là, je ne la reconnaissais pas. Cette beauté empreinte de maturité et de tristesse…Je ne m'étais jamais vu ainsi.

Mes cheveux flamboyants domptés par un chignon des plus stylisés, d'où s'échappait quelques mèches rebelles…Cette chevelure qui me donnait l'allure d'une vraie femme. D'une femme de Président.

Je détournai les yeux. Je n'aimais pas cette femme. J'aurai voulu ne jamais avoir à la connaître…

« Vous n'aimez pas ?

-Si. Pour l'occasion, c'est parfait.

-Vous désirez le garder pour la journée ou je vous le défais ?

-Défaites-le. Si vous vous sentez capable de le refaire pour le jour prévu, bien sûr.

-Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Il n'y a pas meilleure coiffeuse que Daria Reynolds dans tout Midgar ! Il n'y aura aucun souci. »

Une sonnerie se fit entendre. M'excusant brièvement, je décrochais :

« Tseng ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler pendant mes congés ! »

La nouvelle qu'il m'annonça me fit rater un battement. La Shinra…était attaquée !

_Ils arrivent…Enfin ! Je les attendais tant ! Enfin, tu auras ta vengeance, Iroha Tuhiva !_

_Je n'en veux pas ! Je ne veux pas de cette vengeance ! Laisse-moi vivre libre !_

Sans m'écouter, l'autre reprit le contrôle de mon corps :

« Je dois y aller, Daria.

-Je ne vous défais pas… ?

-C'est urgent. Appelez à ce numéro, ils vous régleront le double ou le triple de ce que je vous dois. Au revoir. »

En trombe, je quittai l'établissement, laissant une Daria réjouie d'avoir une telle opportunité.

*

J'arrivai alors devant la Shinra. Je retins un cri d'horreur. Le bâtiment…était en feu. Entièrement en feu.

« Mon travail…Il est…en fumée. »

Je tombai à genoux, le visage couvert de larmes.

« Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien. »

_C'est eux…Ils ont réduit tes efforts, ta vie, ton travail à néant. Si tu n'es plus rien, c'est de leur faute !_

« Ils vont payer ! Tous, ils vont payer ! »

Je dégainai mes pistolets, puis me précipitai à l'intérieur du bâtiment en flammes.

« Madame Tuhiva, sortez, je vous en prie ! Me lança Elena, qui évacuait tout le monde.

-Vous, sortez ! Je vais m'occuper de ces fumiers ! Ils vont regretter de s'être attaqués à la Shinra !

-Madame…

-C'EST UN ORDRE, SORTEZ ! »

Elena acquiesça puis, accompagnée de Tseng, sortit du bâtiment.

« Où sont-ils ? Où sont-ils ? »

Un bruit sourd me fit tourner la tête. Là-bas…Mes prochaines victimes…

Je m'élançai à leur poursuite.

*

L'explosion nous projeta contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hurla Denzel, terrifié. »

L'air se retirait peu à peu de notre cellule, mais la porte était toujours fermée, et les murs intacts. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper !

« Economisez l'air, évitez de parler, et même de crier ! Leur ordonnai-je, espérant qu'ils m'obéiront. »

Je m'approchai de la porte, tentant de la pousser, mais sans succès.

Denzel, Reno, Yazoo, Cloud, Kadaj…et même Loz. Ils étaient en train de mourir, sous mes yeux ! Et je ne pouvais rien faire !

La tête me tournait. L'air nous manquait, et la chaleur qui émanait de notre cellule nous suffoquait.

_Il y a bien une chose à faire…Une seule._

Je tournai la tête vers mes amis. Puis je m'agenouillai, commençant à réciter des incantations. Un bruit, ainsi qu'une paire de bras musclés, m'empêcha de continuer.

« Tifa ! Occupe-toi de cette gamine ! Je vais prendre Kadaj et Loz ! Lilee, charge-toi de Denzel ! Ordonna un colosse à la peau noire, que je reconnus comme étant Barret. »

Tous acquiescèrent et, un à un, nous pûmes enfin sortir de cette terrible pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Reno, le seul à réussir à tenir debout et à courir.

-J'ai réuni toutes les matérias de feu que j'avais et BOUM ! Tout a explosé ! S'exclama Yuffie, qui soutenait Cloud, bien en peine pour marcher. Plus de bâtiment Shinra ! Peut-être plus de Rufus Shinra non plus, d'ailleurs ! »

Soutenue par une Tifa pleine d'attentions à mon égard, je voyais enfin se profiler ce à quoi je tenais le plus : la liberté. Nous étions sortis. Tout était fini.

Je toussai. Non, il nous fallait encore nous échapper du bâtiment Shinra.

« Dépêchons-nous ! Tout va s'écrouler ! Cria une femme, armée d'un sabre obscur d'une impressionnante longueur. Lucrecia, attention ! »

Celle-ci, de justesse, évita le pan de plafond qui avait manqué s'écrouler sur elle. Le choc nous fit tomber à la renverse. Je me retrouvai à ses côtés.

« Vous avez réussi…

-C'est grâce à vous. Me répondit-elle en m'aidant à me relever. Grâce à vos dons et votre promesse que je peux encore continuer aujourd'hui. Que je peux…»

Un grand bruit interrompit sa phrase. Du sang…du sang qui s'écoulait de sa poitrine. Et un rire, un rire terrifiant qui éclata soudainement. Iroha !

« Lucrecia ! Tu... »

Celle-ci me regarda, encore sous le choc, avant de s'effondrer. Vincent se précipita à ses côtés :

« Lucrecia ! Lucrecia ! »

Lui ordonnant de reculer, je fermai les yeux, posant ma main à même la blessure. Aussitôt, une lumière verte en jaillit, refermant la plaie de la pauvre femme.

« Elle va bientôt se réveiller. »

Vincent se tourna vers moi, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Puis l'horreur, en voyant la quantité de sang vert coulant de ma poitrine.

« Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Elle arrive ! »

Effectivement. Iroha se tenait à présent, devant nous, auréolée de ténèbres et de haine. Une haine que je n'aurais jamais cru voir habiter un simple être humain…

« Vous êtes enfin là ! Tous réunis ! Autour de moi ! Tous prêts à mourir ! MOURIR !

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas Iroha ! »

Nous nous retournâmes. Reeve Tuesti !

Celui-ci, le bras en lambeaux, probablement brûlé par l'explosion, s'avançait vers nous, dans un bien piteux état. Mais ses yeux, eux, exprimaient une force et un amour d'une incroyable intensité.

« Iroha n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Elle est ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme. Et vous, vous n'avez rien d'elle. Rien. »

Il saisit alors Iroha par le col :

« Dis-moi ! Dis-moi qui tu es ! »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la femme, qui murmura quelques mots. Reeve fut aussitôt projeté en arrière.

« Tu ne devines pas ? Personne ne devine ? Etes-vous aussi idiots que vous en avez l'air ? »

Un cri d'horreur se fit entendre. La sœur…Ray-Heena !

« C'est impossible ! Impossible ! Ca ne peut être vous ! Non ! NON ! Pas encore !

-Je suis l'Omega et L'Alpha ! Je suis l'Univers et le Néant ! Je suis…

-Un Dieu déchu, persuadé d'être encore doté de quelques fonctions divines. »

Denzel. Armé de son épée, au serpent d'argent aux yeux d'or. _Il_ était revenu. Cet homme que je ne connaissais pas…Cet homme qui disait me protéger et avoir foi en ma personne plus que n'importe qui en ce monde.

« Elias Lyrix. Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas auprès de ton véritable maître ? Protecteur du Dieu de ce monde…

-Je n'ai qu'une Maîtresse et c'est elle. La véritable Déesse de ce monde ! Et je ne te laisserai en aucun cas lui faire du mal !

-Lui faire du mal ? J'ai l'intention de la tuer. De restaurer mon pouvoir d'antan, et de revenir le Dieu unique de ce monde pourri par cette Cetra, son idiot de petit ami et cette imbécile de Minerve. Tous, ils périront de ma main ! Comme ont péris les habitants de ton village, Enma Narciss… »

Celle-ci serra les poings, mais je m'interposai.

« C'est ce qu'il cherche. Une provocation directe, Enma. Ne lui donnez pas cette occasion. »

Celle-ci, malgré la rage, acquiesça, me laissant le terrain libre.

« Pourquoi vous être emparés d'Iroha ? Pourquoi tout cela ? »

Une grimace de haine déforma le visage de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne sais rien, Petite Déesse, de moi. Ni l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, ni même la dévotion que me portent mes fidèles !

-Des fidèles que vous avez enrôlés de force !

-C'est ce que tout Dieu doit faire pour s'assurer l'amour de ses prochains. Et eux, ceux qui t'entourent, pourquoi le font-ils ?

-Vous ne comprenez rien. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'amitié, ni même l'amour. Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre.

-Un monstre ? Un monstre ? Mais le monstre, ici, c'est elle ! S'exclama le Dieu en pointant Ray-Heena du doigt. »

Son visage se décomposa.

« Tu as abandonné ta fille, ta propre fille, à la Shinra ! Cette fille que j'ai pu, grâce à la haine qu'elle te portait, posséder et manipuler sans vergogne ! Cette fille qui ne désire qu'une chose : ta mort ! Ta mort, Ray-Heena Deusericus !

-Ma mère…ne mourra pas. »

Surgie des flammes qui ravageaient le laboratoire d'Iroha, cette personne que tous semblaient connaître et dont le visage, malgré les brûlures et déformations subies, m'était familier.

« Ma mère…ne mérite pas de mourir de ta main. Toi qui m'as emprisonné toutes ces années dans ce tube. Toi qui ne m'as pas laissé mourir !

-Tu…es sortie ?

-Ouais. Scarlet est de retour ! »

Nue, la peau entièrement carbonisée, sa chevelure blonde quasiment partie en fumée…Elle n'était pas reconnaissable. Mais la force qu'elle dégageait, ainsi que sa prestance, malgré son état, ne laissaient planer aucun doute.

Scarlet Deusericus était en vie.

« Vous me croyiez tous morts, n'est-ce pas ? Toi particulièrement, Reeve, hein ? »

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Effectivement, je vais mourir. Enfin mourir. Mais ce sera en te tuant, sale chien ! »

Elle se précipita alors sur le Dieu, un tuyau de métal en main, prête à l'asséner sur le crâne de sa victime. Mais celui-ci, un sourire nonchalant aux lèvres, leva sa main.

Les flammes qui envahissaient le bâtiment se précipitèrent alors sur Scarlet :

« NOOOOOON ! Par pitié ! MA FILLE ! »

Mais Dieu ne connaissait pas la clémence. Ses flammes atteignirent la jeune femme, qui n'était déjà plus véritablement humaine, et tout ce qui restait d'elle s'envola en cendres.

Scarlet avait resurgi, l'espace d'un instant, rappelant à tous de pénibles souvenirs, avant de s'envoler, loin d'ici, auprès de celui qu'elle avait appris à aimer…

« Vous…êtes un monstre.

-Oh non, Ray-Heena. TU es le monstre. Traitée pire que de la vermine, enfermée dans un tube, elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que tu viennes la retrouver. Elle a tout enduré, est restée en vie, dans l'espoir que tu viennes un jour la chercher. Mais tu n'es jamais venue. Jamais ! »

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux d'Iroha, qui reprit, pour un instant, le contrôle :

« J'ai attendu si longtemps l'amour d'une mère ! L'amour que Scarlet, cette imbécile de sœur, a eu droit ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissée ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais cherché à me retrouver ? »

Ray-Heena baissa la tête :

« La vie…est difficile à comprendre, Iroha. Mais sache une chose. »

Son regard se planta alors dans celui de la Scientifique :

« Cet homme qui t'habite…te ment. Tout ce qu'il dit n'est que mensonges !

-Il est tout ce qu'il me reste, Mère ! Tout ! Je ne peux que le croire !

-Tu ne dois pas ! Je vais te dire la vérité : Je… »

Un coup de feu l'empêcha de continuer. Par chance, celui-ci avait manqué sa cible.

« Reculez. Ordonna la voix posée de Vincent. C'est à notre tour, à présent.

-Il faut que je lui dise !

-Quoi que vous ayez à dire, votre survie est bien plus importante que n'importe lequel de ces mots ! Objecta Nanaki.

-Je n'en suis pas certaine. J'ai déjà longtemps vécu. Je peux me permettre de mourir. Et retrouver ainsi ma fille et mon mari… Iroha. »

Ray-Heena, malgré nos injonctions, s'écarta de notre groupe. Aérienne, grande, majestueuse…La Scientifique Ray-Heena était tout cela à la fois, en cet instant tragique et funeste.

« Va-t-en ! Ne m'approche pas ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir de toi ! Je veux juste te voir mourir ! MOURIR ! Pour le crime que tu as commis !

-Iroha, je veux te dire…

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! »

Cette fois, c'était le Dieu qui parlait. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que la sœur pouvait avoir de si important à dire pour que cela trouble même cet Ancien Dieu, de qui je fus le successeur ?

« Tu as été abandonnée, torturée, peut-être même oubliée…Je ne sais pas. Mais ta véritable mère, ce n'est pas moi. »

Iroha, qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur la Sœur, stoppa net son geste :

« Ne l'écoute pas ! Elle ne fait que te mentir ! Moi seul détiens la Vérité, l'Ultime Vérité ! Elle ne fait que te mentir, par peur de mourir !

-Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Je n'attends que ça. Mais je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir rétabli la vérité. La vraie vérité. Iroha… »

Les yeux baignés de larmes, celle-ci ne semblait plus savoir à quel saint se vouer. Je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Que faire, alors que l'on venait de perdre ses seuls repères, envahie par la terrible vérité ?

« J'ai eu un enfant. Il y a bientôt vingt-cinq ans de cela…Un enfant que j'ai cherché, pendant si longtemps. Un enfant qu'Hojo m'avait arraché. »

Le regard de Ray-Heena se voila de tristesse :

« J'ai cherché, pendant des années, à approcher les enfants dont il s'occupait, sans succès. Jusqu'à sa mort, du moins. Et là, j'ai réussi à le trouver. Trop tard. Mon fils.

-Un…fils ?

-Un enfant qu'Hojo m'avait arraché. Un enfant que j'aurais aimé plus que n'importe quelle mère si j'avais pu m'occuper de lui…Un enfant que Jenova m'a volé. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la pauvre femme, qui semblait porter la misère du monde entier sur ses épaules.

« J'ai hésité, un certain moment, à le trouver, mais les tests sanguins que j'ai réussi à trouver de lui n'ont pu me tromper bien longtemps. J'avais su, alors, qui était mon fils. »

Elle tourna alors la tête vers Vincent :

« Pardon de vous avoir menti, vous qui m'avez sauvé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Nous étions écoutés, je voulais le protéger. Le protéger des manigances de ce Dieu de pacotille. »

Celui-ci, visiblement vexé par la remarque de Ray-Heena, se jeta sur elle, et se mit à l'étrangler. Nous nous précipitâmes vers eux, mais le Dieu leva une barrière psychique, nous empêchant de passer.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il plus puissant que moi ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas…à les sauver ?

« Mon fils…c'est toi. »

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis que la mort s'emparait d'elle.

« Yazoo…Pardonne-moi. S'il te plaît…Pardon pour tout. Je…t'aime…fils. »

Puis, d'un coup sec, le Dieu lui brisa la nuque, laissant l'âme de Ray-Heena s'échapper à jamais de son corps.

« Mère… ? »

Yazoo tomba à terre, rampant vers celle qu'il savait désormais être sa propre mère. La barrière était tombée, et Yazoo put alors serrer le corps sans vie de sa génitrice, qu'il aurait tant voulu connaître.

« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI VOUS L'AVEZ TUE ? MA MERE ! MA MERE EST MORTE ! A CAUSE DE VOUS ! »

La haine déchirait le visage de Yazoo, qui ne cessait d'étreindre le corps de Ray-Heena. Une haine que partageait Lucrecia et le reste du groupe, qui s'étaient visiblement tous attachés à la Sœur.

Yazoo se releva, poussant un hurlement inhumain. De son dos, une aile, d'une noirceur terrifiante surgit. Le One-Winged Angel était de retour !

« Je vais te tuer ! Te tuer, Iroha ! POUR TOUT CE QUE TU AS FAIT !

-NON ! »

Le sabre d'Enma s'interposa alors. Murasama, Aerith avait eu l'occasion de m'en parler, s'interposait entre Yazoo et Iroha…ou plutôt, celui qui possédait Iroha.

« Ecarte-toi, humaine ! Laisse-moi mettre cet insolent en pièces !

-Tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps ! Et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas une mince affaire ! »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Enma tendit Murasama vers le Dieu :

« Reconnais-tu cette larme, Dieu Déchu ? La seule à avoir réussie à te blesser… »

Celui-ci tressaillit.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi !

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Enma, alors, se jeta sur Iroha, qui, d'un habile déhanché, esquiva le coup et projeta l'attaquante d'un coup de pied bien placé.

« Murasama réclame du sang. Ton sang, stupide Dieu ! Alors, je vais lui donner ! »

Enma se jeta alors sur elle, prête à la tuer. Puis le temps sembla s'arrêter, brusquement. Et je me retrouvais à nouveau dans les Abîmes.

_« Aerith ? Zack ?_

_-La situation se corse…Tu dois intervenir !_

_-Je ne peux rien faire, Zack ! La seule à même de le tuer, c'est En…_

_-Tu dois l'arrêter ! _

_-Aerith ? »_

_Son ton s'était fait soucieux._

_« Il y a des vérités qui doivent se révéler à présent. Enma ne peut tuer Iroha. Tu dois la sauver. Et sauver Enma de sa rage destructrice. Avant que tu ne fasses ce que tu as décidé de faire ! »_

_J'acquiesçai, tandis que la Vérité, enfin, s'emparait de moi, fournie par Minerve, par l'intermédiaire d'Aerith. _

_« Tu es prête ? »_

_J'hochai la tête. Aerith ouvrit alors un passage._

_« Petite Déesse ! »_

_Je me retournai._

_« Protège mon fils. Protège Yazoo, s'il te plaît. Et dis-lui…dis-lui que je l'aime. »_

_J'acquiesçai, avant de m'élancer, laissant la Sœur se reposer dans le paradis qui lui était réservé._

Le temps reprit alors son cours. Ni une ni deux, je m'interposai, et saisit la lame de ténèbres d'Enma :

« Laisse-moi le tuer ! Laisse-moi !

-Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne dois pas ! Il faut qu'on sauve Iroha !

-Si elle doit mourir pour qu'il s'en aille, je la tuerai !

-Pas elle ! Ne vois-tu donc rien ?

-Voir quoi ?

-Elle…Elle est ta sœur. Naomia Lully Narciss, qu'on appelle à présent Iroha Tuhiva ! Ta petite sœur, que tous, et toi la première, croyaient mortes ! »

Enma stoppa net son geste. Iroha également.

« Ma…Ma petite sœur ? »

Des tremblements la saisirent alors :

« Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ? J'allais…

-Ne laisse plus cette lame te dominer. C'est toi, le Maître de Murasama. Et non le contraire. »

Je me dirigeai alors vers Iroha :

« Dieu…ou qui que tu sois. Ce combat ne sera qu'entre nous. Nous, êtres de lumière et gardiens de ce monde, et toi, qui as oublié ce qu'être humain signifiait. »

Je me tournai alors vers Denzel :

« Elias…Tu es prêt à m'accompagner ? »

Celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres, acquiesça. Il s'approcha de moi, prenant ma main.

« Je te sauverai, Iroha…Murmurai-je. »

Puis je me tournai vers les autres :

« Sortez tous d'ici et évacuez également Iroha ! Tenez-vous prêts à intervenir si…si un problème venait à se manifester.

-Attends ! »

Je me retournai. Reno. Celui-ci, d'un pas vif, s'approcha de moi, avant d'appliquer ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec une passion que je n'avais jamais cru ressentir :

« Promets-moi…que tu vas revenir. »

Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt, mais je me ressaisis, proférant ce qui, pour moi, ne représentait que mensonges :

« Je te le promets, Reno. Je reviendrai…à tes côtés. Lucrecia ! »

Celle-ci, le visage baigné de larmes, leva la tête.

« Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse. Je ramènerai votre fils. Quand j'aurais réussi à faire sortir ce Dieu du corps d'Iroha…Il reviendra. Et, ensemble, vous pourrez achever ce Dieu. Mère et fils, à nouveau réunis. »

J'apposai ma main sur le front d'Iroha, incapable de bouger, et cela grâce aux dons qu'Aerith m'avait aidé à maîtriser, puis je lançai :

« Vous tous…Merci. Merci pour tout. Soyez heureux. Cloud… »

Il se tourna vers moi, se détachant de son étreinte protectrice avec Tifa :

« Tu dois trouver l'épée Broyeuse. C'est un message de Zack. Son maître se trouve parmi vous. Sans elle, vous ne pourrez réussir. »

Je regardai Elias, un sourire aux lèvres :

« J'ai l'impression de retrouver une sensation familière, à tes côtés…

-Celle qui a traversé chacun des Dieux et Déesses que j'ai protégé, en ce monde. Je suis heureux de me battre à tes côtés. »

Je hochai la tête, avant de murmurer quelques incantations. Une lumière blanche nous enveloppa et nous nous retrouvâmes, tous les trois, dans les Abîmes qui habitaient chaque être humain et, en l'occurrence, Iroha.

Le véritable combat allait commencer…Un combat dont j'espérais que l'issue nous serait favorable...

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Que de rebondissements…J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Le prochain sera encore mieux et riche en révélations, une nouvelle fois ! Il se pourrait même que j'arrive à vous surprendre, si ce n'est déjà fait…

Merci pour vos reviews, vous toutes. J'espère vous retrouver pour ce chapitre-ci. A très bientôt !

Au fait, si vous vous demandez où Rufus se trouve, il a été évacué. Juste au cas où...

Bonne journée !


	15. Chapter 15

J'avais oublié l'éternel disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, excepté la narratrice et l'histoire st1\:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) }

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Dream. Désolée pour le temps écoulé, entre l'emploi du temps et l'inspiration qui se montrait trop envahissante (il y a à peu près sept versions de ce chapitre, rendez-vous compte !), je ne savais plus où tourner de la tête !

Mon dernier chapitre ne vous a pas plu ? Il n'y a que Melior qui a reviewé…Ou peut-être que votre emploi du temps vous donne aussi quelques difficultés, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'espérer, bien que ce soit un peu égoïste de ma part.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'y ai mis tout ce que j'avais d'inspiration pour le faire…Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nous y étions enfin arrivés. Les Abîmes d'Iroha…Les Abîmes dans lesquelles se joueraient le destin de cette planète, le destin de mes amis…Ma destinée également.

« Que faisons-nous, Princesse ? »

Princesse ? Le surnom n'était pas pour me déplaire, bien qu'il me gênât un peu. Je me tournai vers Elias. Celui-ci avait décidé d'abandonner l'enveloppe charnelle de Denzel, et je pus alors apprécier à ma manière la beauté de chacun de ses traits. Des traits…divins.

« Il nous faut retrouver ce soi-disant Dieu. Savoir où il se terre.

-La lâcheté de cet homme ne m'inspire que pitié pour lui. Il faut que nous en finissions.

-La lâcheté ?

-Il se cache derrière cette pauvre femme, cette Iroha, la forçant à devenir ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être. »

Elias, avec un soupir, passa une main dans sa chevelure de feu. Ses yeux, d'un inquiétant et envoûtant doré, ne cessaient de me faire songer au regard d'un serpent. Ce qu'il était peut-être, au demeurant.

« Par où pourrions-nous commencer ? Les Abîmes sont un espace aussi vaste qu'indéfinissable…

-Tu sais ce qu'il nous faut faire, Princesse…Le comprendre. Savoir ses faiblesses.

-Le comprendre ? Je ne suis pas même capable de savoir qui je suis. Comment pourrais-je en espérer autrement pour cet être ? »

Un mystérieux sourire s'afficha sur l'élégant visage du Serpent.

« Il suffit de se poser une question, une seule.

-Laquelle ?

-Où irais-tu, toi, dans ces Abîmes ? Quel manque aimerais-tu combler, si tu le pouvais ? »

Je réfléchis. Pas très longtemps. J'avais compris où Elias voulait me faire venir.

« L'Antre des Mémoires…

-Aussi appelé le Puits des Souvenirs. Là où repose, dans chaque être, tout passage de la vie qu'il a traversé. On y entrevoit le passé, le présent…et parfois même l'avenir.

-C'est là qu'il est allé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elias acquiesça :

« Tu devais le trouver, seule. Après tout, tu es une Déesse, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas véritablement agir sans que tu m'en donnes l'ordre, toi que je protège.

-C'est terrible…

-Je ne pense pas. Mon existence elle-même n'est due qu'à la votre, Dieux et Déesses de ce monde. J'existe pour vous protéger, j'existe par vous, pour vous. Je sais pourquoi je suis là. Cela me suffit amplement. »

Cette affirmation m'ébranla : _Je sais pourquoi je suis là. _J'aurais aimé avoir la même assurance que lui. Moi, pourquoi donc existais-je ? Quel était mon but ?

Plus j'avançais, moins les réponses se faisaient présentes. J'avais parfois même l'impression que je ne servais à rien en ce monde…Que ma vie n'avait aucune utilité.

_Promets-moi…que tu vas revenir._

Les mots de Reno résonnèrent dans mon esprit. Et le souvenir de son baiser m'envahit d'une intense chaleur. Non, je ne servais pas à rien. Non, mon existence n'était pas vouée au néant.

Je souriais à Elias. Moi aussi, j'avais trouvé pour qui exister. Pour qui se battre.

Reno, Yazoo, Denzel, Cloud, Lucrecia…et même Kadaj. Pour vous tous, je me battrai. Et je vous sauverai. C'est une promesse.

« Il nous faut y aller, Princesse.

-Je sais. Alors, finissons-en. Au plus vite. »

Nous commençâmes à marcher. Une marche silencieuse, emplie de sensations, de sentiments…et d'hésitations.

« Tu vas véritablement le faire ? Ce que tu as juré… »

Je me tournai vers Elias. Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude.

« J'ai fait une promesse. Et je ne me permettrai jamais de trahir une promesse.

-Ce n'est pas une simple promesse. Les conséquences seront lourdes, bien plus lourdes que tu ne sembles le penser.

-Je sais ce qui m'attend. Et j'avance sans peur.

-Regrettes-tu ? »

Je baissai la tête :

« Je mentirai si je disais que non. J'aurais voulu pouvoir rester auprès de certaines personnes.

-D'une personne en particulier, tu veux dire ? »

J'eus un rire :

« Ton ton me semble rempli de jalousie…

-Je t'aime, Princesse. »

Je stoppai net ma marche, avant de me tourner vers lui. Son regard d'or ne me mentait pas, pas plus que l'étrange émotion qui se lisait sur ses traits.

« Connais-tu le dilemme du protecteur des Dieux et Déesses ? »

Je secouai la tête. Il me répondit alors, un voile de tristesse couvrant son regard :

« Les Protecteurs…tombent toujours amoureux de celle ou de celui qu'ils doivent protéger. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne pourront s'aimer.

-Pourquoi ? Zack et Aerith…

-Parce que nous ne faisons pas partie du même monde. »

Sa remarque me fendit le cœur. Que voulait-il dire par "Nous ne faisons pas partie du même monde" ?

« Nos corps, nos âmes…sont vouées à se séparer, un jour ou l'autre. Dans un avenir même très proche…

-Cela ne signifie pas que tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer, Elias ! Ne pas faire partie du même monde ne signifie pas que…

-Cela condamne la Déesse à l'exil…et le Protecteur aux tourments. »

Elias serra les dents, visiblement des plus peinés :

« Sais-tu pourquoi ce Dieu a été déchu ?

-Non…Répondis-je, bien que je commençais à comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas seulement le fait de son désir de pouvoir. C'est aussi et avant tout parce que…parce que…

-Parce que tu m'as ensorcelé, Pauvre fou ! »

Le Dieu Déchu avait surgi devant nous. La surprise m'envahit à sa vue. Il n'était pas comme je le pensais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Petite Déesse ? A qui pensais-tu faire face ? Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que tu étais avant d'être Déesse ? Une humaine. Comme je l'ai été.

-Comme tu l'es redevenu. Rectifia Elias, le visage grimaçant.

-A qui la faute ? Tu m'as fait tomber dans ton piège, en m'ensorcelant, en me faisant oublier que j'avais aimé une femme, et que jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais ce genre…d'orientations. Conclut-il avec dégoût. »

Elias baissa la tête. Je m'avançai face à ce Dieu, au physique d'une affligeante banalité, avant de lui dire :

« Tu étais maître de tes choix ! C'est toi qui as décidé d'accorder cet amour à ton Protecteur !

-Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne vois rien. Tu as toujours été aveugle à ce qui n'était pas évident, Petite Déesse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandai-je, intrigué.

-Regarde-moi. »

Je le dévisageai. Le cheveu grisonnant, le front dégarni, un physique qui me laissait à croire qu'il était proche de la cinquantaine…et des yeux bruns emplis de tristesse.

« Est-ce là l'allure d'un DIEU ? Est-ce là ce à quoi tu songes en pensant à un DIEU ? »

Je ne compris pas où il voulait en venir, avant que la vérité n'éclate, à ma grande horreur.

« Vous…vous n'avez rien oublié, c'est ça ? Vous saviez tout de votre passé…de ce qui vous a conduit à devenir un Dieu. »

Il éclata de rire :

« C'est exact, je sais tout, même mon prénom, que tu as, toi, oublié. Je m'appelle Isidore. Isidore Mauriac.

-Mais pourquoi…Pourquoi n'avez-vous donc pas oublié ce que moi-même…

-Te souviens-tu de qui tu as rencontré, lorsque tu es devenue une Déesse ? »

J'hochai la tête :

« Aerith. Et Zack. Ajoutai-je en songeant à l'expansif SOLDAT.

-Quand je suis arrivé, Aerith n'était pas encore morte. Elle ne tenait donc pas le rôle qu'elle tient aujourd'hui. Celle qui l'avait n'était autre qu'Ifalna, sa propre mère, protégée par le Professeur Gast. »

Aerith m'avait brièvement parlé de cela, mais j'ignorais totalement la façon d'Ifalna s'était comporté avec mon prédécesseur. Ce qui ne manqua pas de m'étonner.

« J'étais détruit en arrivant en ce monde. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était oublier. Tout. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as souhaité, toi aussi ? Me demanda Isidore avec aigreur. »

Je hochai la tête, lamentablement, tandis qu'Elias n'osait croiser le regard du Dieu Déchu. Nous avions tous deux le même sentiment de culpabilité déchirant, au fond de nous. Ce sentiment inspiré par ce seul et unique être, Isidore Mauriac.

« Elle ne me l'a pas accordé. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

-Non. Répondis-je, peu désireuse d'en savoir plus.

-"Il n'est pas plus grande lâcheté que celle de vouloir oublier son passé". Voilà ce que cette sorcière m'a répondu ! Voilà pourquoi je suis devenu ce que je suis ! A cause d'elle et de son erreur de jugement ! »

Il éclata de rire, un rire désespéré.

« J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir oublier, tellement…Puis les pouvoirs que j'ai obtenu, mes nouvelles capacités…Tout cela m'a réjoui à un point que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais ne pas en être sûre…

-Tu devines la réponse. Tu n'es pas Déesse pour rien. J'avais toujours été faible. Ma femme était morte par ma faute, et ma fille me haïssait pour cela. Elle me haïssait parce que, par crainte de la mort, j'avais laissé sa mère s'y précipiter à ma place. J'aurais pu la sauver…Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Mais, avec ces pouvoirs, j'étais devenu fort, si fort…J'étais persuadé qu'elles deux pouvaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le savoir, où elles étaient, et qu'elles me pardonnaient mes faiblesses.

Et ce pouvoir a fini par m'échapper…Je l'adorais tant. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Elias se présente à moi, désespérément amoureux. »

Il avait craché ce mot comme une faute, ce qui sembla plus que blesser Elias, son ton méprisant plus que les mots qu'il employait.

« Arrête, ça suffit ! Lui criais-je.

-Il m'a ensorcelé, et je l'ai aimé. Comme tu ne pourras jamais aimer, petite Déesse !

-C'est faux… »

J'aimais Reno. Vraiment.

« Je ne pense pas. Et là, on me dit que notre amour est interdit, que j'avais dérogé à une règle. Et tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Ils m'ont exilé sur Gaïa, sous la forme d'un esprit. Un esprit sans consistance. Te rends-tu compte de ce que j'ai ressenti ? De ce que j'ai enduré ? »

Je détournai le regard, ne voulant pas répondre à cette question. Il était mon ennemi et pourtant…pourtant, j'avais pitié de lui.

« Un jour, les Scientifiques Shinra ont réussi à me découvrir, grâce à leurs inventions. Ils ont réussi un miracle : m'emprisonner. Puis ils m'ont injecté dans le corps d'un enfant, d'une petite fille…

-Iroha.

-La pauvre était à moitié morte quand la Shinra l'avait enlevé, et elle ne parvenait pas à oublier que sa propre grande sœur l'avait laissée ainsi, par peur et par couardise. Elle a fait confiance à ma voix, qui retentissait en elle, jusqu'à me laisser prendre totalement possession d'elle. A son contact, j'ai senti que mes pouvoirs revenaient. Sans doute le Sang des Narciss n'y était-il pas pour rien…

-Tu es un monstre…Tu as profité de la détresse d'Iroha pour t'en emparer !

-Pas vraiment. A vrai dire, j'avais, à l'époque, une affection tout à fait paternelle pour cette fillette. Voilà pourquoi je lui ai fait oublier le nom de Naomia Narciss, avant de lui faire adopter celui d'Iroha. Le nom de ma vraie fille… »

Elias ricana.

« Une affection paternelle ? Voilà pourquoi tu l'as torturé, la forçant à tuer, et même à renoncer à ce que lui hurlait son cœur ?

-Reeve Tuesti n'était pas pour elle. Iroha était destinée à mieux, bien mieux.

-Naomia…Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rectifier. Elle s'appelle Naomia.

-Plus depuis que sa famille l'a abandonnée ! Elle n'avait plus que moi.

-Non, elle avait Reeve.

-Reeve…Rufus est bien mieux pour elle. Et c'est son influence qui me permettra, à travers elle, de réaliser mon plan : reprendre ma place, et faire subir à Minerve, Aerith et Zack ce que j'ai moi-même subi.

-Une attitude si puérile… »

Cette voix si méprisante…Je ne pouvais que la reconnaître, et pourtant…

« Ah, Genesis Rhapsodos, le protecteur de Minerve décide à se montrer ! Dois-je en déduire que celle-ci est venue m'affronter en personne ? Je suis flatté…

-Détrompe-toi, elle n'a pas jugé nécessaire d'intervenir en personne. »

Sur ces mots, Genesis tira de sa veste rouge un livre que je ne connaissais que trop : Loveless. Un livre que Genesis, lors de ses rares visites, avait eu le plaisir de me faire découvrir.

« _Des rêves du lendemain hantent l'âme blessée.  
Toute fierté est perdue,  
Les ailes arrachées marquent l'approche de la fin. _Loveless, Acte 2.

-Tu n'as toujours pas jeté ce fichu bouquin ?

-Ce livre est une représentation de la Déesse, je ne m'en séparerais pour rien au monde.

-N'es-tu venu que pour me réciter des vers, Genesis ?

-Non. »

Il dégaina alors une épée d'un rouge sanguin, tandis que de son dos sortait une aile d'un noir ténébreux.

« Je suis venu pour t'expulser d'ici, Dieu déchu, Chevalier des Ténèbres.

-Tant d'appellations pour moi, cela me flatte.

-Princesse, rappelez-vous votre promesse ! Me murmura Elias avec tristesse. »

J'hochai la tête, sans conviction.

« Je m'occupe de lui. Je compte sur toi, Petite Déesse ! »

J'adressai un sourire à Genesis. Celui-ci se jeta sur Isidore, tandis que celui-ci faisait apparaître deux impressionnantes lames et contrai l'Ange Ténébreux de Minerve.

Je m'agenouillai et, de toutes mes forces, commençai à invoquer l'esprit de Sephiroth, l'appelant tant que je le pouvais. Mais il résistait…Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas venir ?

« Princesse, souvenez-vous des incantations ! »

Je jetai un regard à Elias, désemparée, avant que celles-ci ne me reviennent en mémoire. J'entonnai, alors, d'une voix aigüe et pourtant d'une force inégalée :

« _Estuans__ interius  
Ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth !_ »

La résistance se faisait moins forte, mais toujours présente. Il me fallait poursuivre mes efforts. D'une voix lyrique, je continuai :

« _Sors immanis  
Et inanis  
Sors immanis  
Et inanis_

_Estuans__ interius  
Ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Sephiroth  
Sephiroth !_ »

Il approchait…Il ne manquait que la touche finale.

« _ Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias_

Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias

_  
Sephiroth !  
Sephiroth !_ »

Et il apparut. Enfin. Le SOLDAT première classe Sephiroth, fils de Lucrecia.

Je me tournai vers Elias :

« Je compte sur vous tous…pour la suite. »

Puis je m'effondrai à terre, et le néant m'engloutit.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Je sais qu'il est court, mais il était essentiel que je coupe à cette partie, pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu…N'hésitez pas à reviewer, il n'y a plus que Melior qui se donne cette peine ç_ç…

J'attends avec impatience vos avis. Bonne journée !


End file.
